The Rules of Heaven
by Nejinee
Summary: Roxas, an angel of Heaven, has a mission. To complete his mission he must visit earth. There, he encounters a problem unlike any other. How can an angel like him fall so hard? Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

The Kingdom of Heaven isn't called a Kingdom for nothing. Though not many have ever seen the King, the population of Heaven is spread out much like a kingdom. If you think of every reach of air on earth as traversable by the inhabitants, then you are correct in thinking this kingdom is great.

The biological or "dead" members of the population are millions upon millions. Far too many to count. And to some, far to meaningless to consider. It is not the humans and animals that are playing in the mind of one being. No, he is thinking of one much like himself. A being so perfect, so powerfully inspiring, it's sometimes made him wonder if the seven sins are up and doing business in this fair kingdom too.

"Roxas!" the blonde cherub-like head turned to the sound. A brunette, his wild hair flapping in the air, his wings sprung wide, was running across the white knoll toward him.

"Sora," Roxas said quietly, sitting up. The cloud he was sinking into was much like a beanbag. He could have easily been swallowed had he not been woken from his daydreams.

The brown-haired angel came to an abrupt halt, sinking a little in the clouds.

"You shouldn't be running, Sora," Roxas murmured, standing and dusting the cumulus off his white outfit. The Angels were known for simplistic wear. Roxas' tunic was belted at the hips, the scraps of white fabric flowing a few inches above his knees. Like everyone else in heaven, he was barefoot.

"Well, you know how ... difficult it is. You can't blame me." Sora pouted, his hair still waving in the invisible breeze. Roxas had always wondered where the breeze came from. Strange, really, if you thought about it. Obviously science wasn't anyone's concern up here, but since Roxas had been reading up on it, he'd begun to wonder if maybe science made more sense than no sense at all. Taking in his friend's problem, Roxas thought once more about this 'science'. Sora, with his immense (and shiny new) wingspan would be an ideal candidate for the flight squad. Sure, he'd only recently come into his wings, waking up one morning with back problems, only to discover feathery protuberances weren't exactly a medical emergency. It took eons for wings to appear. Sometimes they never did. Sora should feel lucky. Unfortunately, the poor cherub was uncoordinated enough without two great limbs extending out his back. His flying lessons were for the best, really. The whole orchestra-crashing incident was painful to recall.

"I'm sure you'll get it if you practice more," Roxas said, smiling. He extended his own wings behind him, stretching every muscle. He preened a couple wayward feathers before folding the white sails back into place. Roxas was a very neat, pernicious angel. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever. Michael wants you."

Roxas' head snapped up, eyes wide, "Michael? Me? Now? Why didn't you say so first!" Roxas moved past his friend, patting his messy hair. Michael would not appreciate his wayward locks in this state.

Sora sighed and followed, "No need to panic! He just called ... to say ... he loves you!"

Roxas' face blossomed red and he glared at Sora. "Stop being an idiot."

Sora laughed loudly, "Oh! You're face! Hilarious!"

Roxas growled, his heart beating faster. Stupid Sora and his fascination with Earth music. Forbidden in many circles, but not, apparently around Roxas.

"Oh come, on, I was joking!" Sora jogged to catch up, his wings flapping behind him. "Sheesh. He's not mad, Roxas. He just wanted to talk to you."

Roxas' face was still pink. "About what?" Michael wanted to see him? Strange, but pleasing.

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't say."

Roxas eyed his friend, "You shouldn't speak of him that way. You'll get in-"

Sora chuckled, "Oh come on. He doesn't MIND." Roxas wanted to argue, but couldn't. Sure, Michael was head archangel, all-mighty and all-wonderful, but he was still overly fond of Sora. It kind of irked Roxas, but what could he do. Michael was Michael. Destroyer of Worlds, Lover of Peace, yadda yadda bla bla. Roxas adored him. Damn him.

As the two cherubs climbed the polished stairs up the Panorama, a few other cherubs galloped by. Roxas noted how cheerful and carefree they were. Lucky kids. With Sora and Roxas now all winged-up, their time as cherubs was coming to and end. Pretty soon, they'd be fully-fledged angels. What the benefit of that was, baffled them both.

"Guh," Sora gasped as they made their way across the Panorama's plateau, the wide, open expanse of polished marble stretching for miles. "Stupid stairs."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You could have flown. Or better yet, how about being an angel that DOESN'T get winded? I mean, who ever heard of an unfit angel? You're broken, man."

Sora just waved him away. "Yeah, yeah. So sue me."

And as if by illusion, the silhouettes appeared before them, becoming cleared and bigger as they approached. Rumour had it that Uriel had set up a smokescreen. It was probably a misuse of Divine Intervention. Parlour tricks for the kids. Roxas felt his heart thump slowly. The Archangels.

They sat together, on self-made seats of cloud. The decor was lacking, but what can you do? Roxas gulped as the older angels looked up.

Michael smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, making Roxas' stomach lurch. The Archangel was beatiful (not that he needed telling). His dark brown hair fell in his eyes, his muscled physique showed off his battle-empowered mentality and the lone scar jagging between his eyes was the one reminder of how powerful he was. Michael the Archangel.

He winked at Sora, who nodded shyly. Roxas felt his own tongue get stuck in his mouth. "Michael. Uriel. Gabriel." He bowed to each of them.

Uriel smiled slowly, his own blue eyes heavy-lidded. "Roxas. Sora." He rarely spoke. It was an honour to be named this way. Roxas nodded again, noting how that smile drifted off the blonde angels's features, to be replaced with solemnity. Here was another angel known for having the magical 'air in his hair' syndrome. Roxas really had to double-check the Heaven-wiki on the basis that science held no sway in Heaven.

"My, don't you two look like twins?" came Gabriel's deep voice. The dark-haired angel was lounging in his seat, legs crossed. His gaze was most disturbing to the cherubs. Gabriel was known for being the messenger, be that of good or bad. He saw things the others didn't. Some thought he was too gifted, too prone to saying things unwanted. But then that was Gabriel.

"They do, don't they?" Michael agreed, looking the two over. "Now that Sora has sprouted, they seem most alike."

Roxas looked at Sora, who looked back. It was uncommon for angels to resemble one another. Very strange. An angel is unique, born to its own talents, his or her nature determining his or her destiny. Every angel has a destiny, even if that destiny is to fall off a cloud and never return. Destiny was a bit fickle like that.

"We jest, of course," Michael murmured, sitting with his elbows on his knees. Roxas noted the strange gladiator sandals that were strapped to the Archangel's legs. Roxas gulped. He must never forget whom he was talking to.

"You called for me?" Roxas said, his voice clear. He stood straight, hoping he didn't appear weak.

Michael stared at him before answering. "Yes. I believe," his eyes flicked to meet Gabriel's for a split-second, "that your turn has come for a mission."

Roxas' eyes widened. "A mission?" he whispered.

"Whoa!" Sora cried, "You mean a real one? Down under?" Roxas wanted to shove his friend off a cloud.

Michael chuckled, "Yes." His eyes hardened as he looked at Roxas. "If you are willing." Roxas felt like this wasn't a question.

"Of course," he said. _Of course I'm ready to go down under! Who wouldn't be?_ Only the elite were allowed to visit earth. Only they got to see what it was really like in the tainted vision.

Michael smiled, "Good. I thought you might be. I also thought you'd be perfect for it. We've been debating over this for years. I think now is the time for investigation."

Roxas was bewildered. His idol thought he was good for something? Oh happy day! His heart rate sped up. Angels are known for having unbelievably big hearts, so Roxas hoped the pounding wasn't audible to the others. Gabriel smiled. Uriel chuckled and looked over at Michael.

"I believe he may be a tad excited," the blonde Archangel said. Roxas blushed beet red. Damn.

Sora's eyes flicked to Roxas. "Language," Sora hissed softly. Roxas blinked. _What?_

"But really," Michael continued, "This is a very important issue. I'm sure you," he nodded to Roxas, "have noticed our numbers."

"I bet you have stats piled up under a pillow," Gabriel chuckled.

Sora was confused, "What? I don't get it. What about our numbers? What numbers?"

"The angel count," Michael said quietly, his eyes not leaving Roxas. "You've noticed, haven't you Roxas?"

Sora looked to his friend. Roxas nodded. "What's the angel count?" Sora queried.

"The number of angels in heaven at any given moment," Roxas said softly, his brain buzzing.

Sora blinked and looked back at the older angels, "what about it?"

The three Archangels were silent.

"It's dwindling," Roxas said, voice clear. "The angel count is getting smaller."

Sora blinked, "So? We get random angels born every so often. Kind of random isn't it? I mean, appearances aren't forecast, are they?"

"No," Roxas said, "but the numbers coming from earth are close to nothing. The random birthings are becoming less frequent. Even more random."

Sora looked confused.

"What he means," Gabriel said, "Is that true angels, that is, archangels and cherubs are no longer appearing. You and those beneath you are the last of a generation. We have seen no progression in our natural numbers."

Sora looked between them all. "You ... noticed this?" he asked Roxas.

The blonde shrugged. "Couldn't help it. There are hardly any cherubs left. Once we're angels, that's two less."

"Two less of a generation," Gabriel added.

"Two more to destiny," said Uriel gravely. This was disconcerting.

"So we need you, Roxas," Michael said, eyes darkest blue, "To find out what is happening. I know you have a fondness for earth words and earth knowledge." Roxas felt the colour drain from his face. Michael smiled, "Do not fear me, cherub. You are not in trouble. This, shall we say, is a necessary transgression."

"I'm sorry," Roxas bowed, keeping his head down. "I won't ever-"

"No no," Uriel said, "enough. You have a mission. Let's stop wasting everyone's time."

Time. Something Roxas was fascinated with. An earthly conundrum where time controlled change. A strange phenomenon, not guided by fate or random superfluousness. He would get to see it. Down Under.

"Right," Michael nodded, "Your mission, Roxas, is to go Down Under and find out what is wrong in our numbers. We cannot dwindle so fast and have no explanation for it. Find an unnatural angel. Find out what you can of them and follow them back to Heaven. Anything you see or do must be reported back to Riku. He will inform us of serious changes to the mission. That is all."

Roxas and Sora knew the conversation was over. They both bowed and turned on their heels.

"Oh," Michael added as they swiftly left, "be careful, Roxas. I would hate to lose you."

Roxas gulped and sped on. This was serious business.

---

"So you get to go down?" Sora crowed, almost lifting off, his wings fluttering wildly. Roxas stomped across the smooth open space of the air field in Heaven. It was quiet today, the training field empty. The flight squads must have trained earlier and the cherub newbies were probably recovering from their lesson the day before. Of course by Heaven's rules, a day was merely a stretch of time between phases. Because time itself did not work prperly here, the occupants of heaven had alternative means of keeping track. Existing, as in being, doing, moving was a component of time. Naturally. But the effects of time were nonexistent. There were no sunsets, or progressions of physicality. Angels changed, morphed and sprouted randomly, sometimes in more than one way, in response to stimuli. Except for Archangels. They lived by a different set of rules.

"It's no big deal, Sora," Roxas said, trying to cover his nerves. Angels weren't supposed to be nervous! Maybe this was the challenge to cement his cherubic nature in the past and give his angelic future a hope. Roxas had been worried that he'd remain a cherub forever.

"It so is and you know it!" Sora crowed. "I wish I was going down." His face turned to a mou of concern, "you'll be fine, right?"

Roxas sighed heavily, "Yes, of course! Really Sora, what are you on? You know I'll be fine. Do I look human to you?"

"Sometimes," came a voice from above, followed by a chuckle.

Roxas groaned. A fluttering of wings and another angel landed nearby, his immense wingspan bristling in landing. His feathers were so white, it felt like the sun was emanating from them. He wore the training uniform of a squad leader: white tunic, blue belt. His silver hair fluttered in layers, making his aqua eyes seem greener.

"Riku!" Sora cried, tripping on a wing and smacking his face into the ground. He was back up in a second, eyes wide with awe. Roxas didn't get it. Why, in the presence of three of the Archangels, was Sora a dithering idiot, and yet when around Riku, he became the most avid fanboy in the history of the word 'fandom'? Roxas didn't get it!

"You're not funny," Roxas grumbled, taking the human comment as an insult.

"I most certainly am," Riku grinned. "I'm hilarious."

"Your face is," Roxas muttered to himself.

"Are you here to help?" Sora bounced around Riku. "Are you here to help Roxas?"

Riku nodded, smiling. "As always."

Sometimes Roxas wondered why Riku was Flight Controller. Honestly, giving so much power to one angel seemed like a mistake to Roxas. Yeah, so he had the authority to allow or disallow exiting of Heaven, but why him? Sure, Riku was one, if not the best of the squadron, but that didn't make him God. Hah, Heaven humour.

The two cherubs followed the silver-haired angel to the edge of the air field. Roxas gulped. This place always freaked him out. Flight training had been hell, being so close to the precipice. Really, this was one of a bazillion drop points for angels. This one was just apparently the coolest, because there was no cloud cover to block the view. Straight up and down freefall. Woo...

They paused near the edge as Riku turned, blocking the way.

"Right. So seeing as this is your first time down, Michael made me insure you've got everything right. You report back to me." Riku was also one of the few angels gifted with the power of voice. If called, he could appear at will, knowing exactly who, where and when someone beckoned. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, what with his random sprouting, power gain and every other person in heaven falling for him. Sometimes the power backfired when someone just mentioned Riku in conversation. Having your crush appear out of nowhere as you bathed was a tad embarrasing for some. For others, more of a blessing. Sora would sometimes mess around and call Riku for no apparent reason, just to aggravate the angel. Thankfully, Riku could now control his appearances. Very handy.

"I know all the rules, Riku," Roxas huffed. His hands shook a little. Okay, going down to earth was a big deal. He'd always wanted to go down, not ever thinking he be allowed, since he had no plans to join the squadron any time soon.

"I'm sure you do," Riku snorted. He eyed Roxas, "read 'em."

No one got to willingly leave Heaven without Riku's permission. Falling off by mistake, however, was not his problem.

Roxas sighed and recited what he knew he'd have to recite. The Rules.

"Hereafter follow the rules of Heaven. They apply to all unnatural, natural and cherubic angels. No exceptions are allowed.  
Rule number one: An angel may not leave Heaven without the express consent of an Archangel.  
Number two: Angels are forbidden to ever speak to, communicate with or come into contact with humans. Unnatural angels are to be monitored before communication can be made. Once the Flight Controller has deemed is reasonable to do so.  
Number three: It is forbidden to touch, even for a moment, God's green Earth. To do so is tantamount to disaster.  
Number three: Angels are forbidden to don the language, textiles or machinations of humans.  
Number four: Should an angel fall into evil, he or she will be cast from heaven, never to return."

Roxas breathed a sigh, as the silence settled. Riku nodded. "Good."

"You know, sometimes those rules don't make sense," Sora said, tilting his head.

"Sora!" both Roxas and Riku cried.

The brunette just shrugged, "Hey, I'm just saying! They just don't. I mean, what about Michael! He's doesn't-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Roxas hissed.

"I'm not being rude!" Sora said, "I'm just curious. Why does he get-"

"Because," Riku said firmly, taking Sora's shoulders and staring into his eyes, "Michael has seen and done things no other angel ever has or ever will. He wears the marks of his trouble."

"He wears SHOES," Sora bit back, brows furrowed. Riku was quiet. As was Roxas. "No one in heaven wears shoes, but he does. Why?" Sora stared down at his own bare feet.

Riku stood up and fluffed his wings. He didn't answer.

Roxas sighed and opened his own wings. He stretched them wide, billowing feathers. "Sora, you shouldn't be-"

The brunette just folded his arms and humphed. Riku looked at him sideways.

"Sora," Roxas said, not believing he was saying this, "Michael wears shoes because he can. He's the only one who does. Why do you think so?"

Sora blinked, "I dunno. Strange fashion sense." It wasn't funny. Human garb was more sin than sunshine.

"No," Roxas turned and arced his back. He was prepping for flight.

Riku came up beside Sora while Roxas stretched and tested his wings. "Sora," he said quietly, looking down at the cherub. "Michael wears shoes because he has walked earth."

Sora's eyes were wide. "but ... but that's forbidden. No angel has ever touched the green of earth! It's disaster!"

Riku tilted his head, "But Michael has. And does. And always returns."

That was all he had to say. Sora was quiet.

Roxas pretended he was focused on his flight check. His nerves were coming back in waves. The green of earth, the beauty of the world. It was possible! He was going to see earth! A dream come true!

Maybe he would earn his angel colours. Maybe this day was HIS day!

---

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: It is SO good to be back in the writing chair! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. More to come indeed! :D

Previews on my LJ account at nejineeDOT livejournalDOTcom


	2. Chapter 2

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

CHAPTER TWO

---

"Now remember," Riku said, standing before Roxas as the blonde started to fan his wings, "Freefall's a little scary. I'll be there to get you going, but only for so far. You have to get the job done yourself. I'm needed up here."

"Okay," Roxas nodded, breathing in bursts. He'd never done a freefall. The flight training he was used to just involved circles, dives and landing. Basics of staying in the air.

"And be mindful of the weather," Riku said, turning Roxas toward the edge of Heaven. "If it's not rain and lightning, it's wind. You can rest on clouds if you get tired. For the sake of everything, don't land. Just come back if you need to."

Riku sounded worried. He must have lost a few angels this way. It was strange to think Riku cared if he disappeared or not. If that was what happened once an angel hit dirt. Roxas was unsure of the realities. The rules could be vague sometimes. Riku patted him on the back and muttered something.

Sora waved, "Good luck, Roxas. Have fun."

Roxas knew he had to do it. He had to jump. His heart was in his throat. He closed his eyes. "Oi! Eyes open. You want to hit an aeroplane?" Stupid Riku. Roxas gritted his teeth, flexed his wings wide and leapt.

The silence was crushing. He saw nothing at first, just whiteness. The temperature started to change; it was getting cold. He felt something pushing against him. Wind. He was plummeting through the air, the clouds thinning at an alarming rate. He had to wait. The sound of the wind rushed past his ears, almost deafening him. He tasted the air. It was so different. Suddenly, like a flash, the clouds disappeared and he gasped. Below him lay the earth itself, a puzzle of blues, greens, yellows, every colour of the rainbow. It was sensory overload compared to the blandness of Heaven. Like falling into a paintpot.

"Extend!" Roxas felt his heart leap. He twisted and saw Riku diving beside him. "Roxas!" Those aqua eyes were hard, serious.

Roxas realized the beautiful scenery below would probably make a mush of him if he wasn't careful. He remembered the training. Extend, hold, fold. His wings flew open and he gasped as the wind blasted him back upwards, his wings catching every stray air particle. He felt heavy and the pull and push of his muscles felt alien. Riku swirled around him, his flight pattern smooth, seamless. He was meant to fly.

"Good, keep it up," Riku yelled, watching Roxas' progress. Roxas kept flapping his wings, proud that he at least was staying up. The earth below was captivating him. He wanted to see more. He couldn't very well do that if he couldn't fly straight. His powerful wings kept him afloat and he felt his heart rate slow to a normal throb.

"You good?" Riku asked, coming closer, hands out. "Not tired?"

Roxas shook his head, eyes wide. This was exhilarating! He smiled at Riku, "I see why you like this!"

Riku smiled then, "Yeah. Sure. Okay. Remember the rules! I have to go. Call me if you need me okay?"

Roxas nodded, "Riku! Wait!"

The angel turned, his immense white wings blocking the sun. "What?"

"How do I find an unnatural angel?" Roxas couldn't believe he hadn't asked Michael this. Riku looked surprised, then frowned deeply.

"Roxas, I don't know the details of your mission. You shouldn't be telling-"

Roxas waved his hands, "I know! Sorry. I just," he looked a little panicked, "I forgot to ask! Really!"

Riku hovered, biting his lip. "Okay. Fine. You just have to look for a halo."

Roxas frowned, "What's a 'halo'?"

Riku smiled wanly, "You'll know it when you see it. Kind of stands out." with that, Riku nodded good-bye and shot upwards, his wings pushing him out of sight and seemingly into the sun.

Roxas gulped. Great. Find something he's never even heard of. Fabulous.

---

If Roxas had always dreamed of earth as something to admire, he was wholeheartedly surprised to find it more about 'love' than 'admiration'. He loved earth! It was so beautiful. He'd seen great mountains covered in snow, animals that leapt from rocks, to fields, to deserts. Amazing. He saw antlers (just like in the books) on funny creatures and shiny, glittering fish! And the different lands with their varying colours, skies and people! Amazing! He'd flown far and wide, taking it all in. Even the smells intoxicated him. Heaven had nothing like it. Only words and pictures and stories.

Shaking himself, he got back to the task at hand. If he wasn't careful, he'd tire himself out before finding the unnatural one. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen an unnatural angel. It was fairly rare for a human to become an angel, but it happened. Every nation on every continent had spawned angels. They were the only humans capable of angelic habits and thought patterns. Eons ago, the Archangels had studied them, trying to clue into the reasoning behind unnatural angels, but nothing really made sense. These people just were meant to be angels. They became angels upon dying, when the spirit leaves the body, but the mind stays intact. Normally, unnatural angels find their way to heaven. They have wings already and cannot stay on earth any longer. It was rare for an unnatural angel to linger. These angels added to the population of Heaven. They were always interesting, with their stories, tales and memories of earth. The unnatural ones had the best tales.

But Roxas had not seen a new unnatural in a long time. But if Michael said to look for one, then Roxas would, come Hell or high water. Roxas shivered at his thoughts.

He'd been flying for a while, skirting what looked like a 'city', it's shiny metal shards stabbing into the sky. He could hear the humans. Millions of them. Roxas was in awe. How could so many loud people live in such close proximity? Sometimes he thought the limitless expanse of Heaven wasn't big enough for his own peace of mind. Truly, the humans did rule earth.

Then he felt it. His head whipped to the side. It felt ... warm. Somehow different. He looked about, the bustling city baffling him. There! In the distance, a glow. A faint orange glow. Behind those buildings. He shot forward, excitement thrilling him. He flew over streets and cars and schools and skyscrapers, heading towards the strange warm glow. Flying over trees and turning, he hovered. It was a busy public place. It made Roxas nervous, being this close to humans. He knew they'd never see him, but still. Flying lower, he looked eagerly for the source of the warmth. Over there! He drifted down, careful to not fly too close to anything or anyone. He was pretty sure Rule Number Three forbade touching God's Green EARTH. That is, the ground itself, but Roxas couldn't be too careful. He flicked his eyes about, still enamoured by the humans. There were small ones playing in some water contraption. Fountain? Waterfall? Bathtub? Who knew? Roxas shook his head. The glow was nearby. Slowly, he lowered himself some more. He hovered, perfectly still apart from his flowing wing movement. A woman. She sat, talking to another, her small hands waving animatedly as she spoke. Roxas felt her warmth. She was glowing, ever so softly. Could the humans really not see it? Her red hair was gently flowing over her shoulders and her smile was as bright as the sun. she was the unnatural angel? Roxas gazed at her, wondering how this could be? She was nothing like the old prophets from the stories. He really was mired in clichés. Typical.

He watched her chatter, making her friend laugh. Roxas wondered what he was to do. She was clearly haloing. This must have been what Riku meant. Really, in all this noise and traffic and confusion, here sat an angel, waiting to happen. He could faintly hear what she was saying.

"So she opens the present, and you know how she's always a grouch about gifts?"

"Yeah," Her friend laughed in response, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well get this, she was so surprised at the gift, she burst into tears! Honestly, Nam, cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Aww," the other girl cried, covering her mouth, "that is so sweet! I would never guess she'd have liked it that much!"

Roxas noticed how the other girl was practically enveloped by the redhead's halo. Strange to be so close and yet not know. Silly humans.

Roxas was so intent on watching the two that when he saw him, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Someone was staring at him. He'd felt it. Looking up sharply, he saw a young man leaning on a nearby railing, both hands locked, elbows resting on the metal. Roxas thought his head was going to explode. It was as if the man was looking right at him! His green eyes connected with Roxas and the angel faltered. _Don't be an idiot!_ Roxas berated himself. _He can't see me!_ Roxas was close enough to see the man smile. Roxas looked behind himself. What was he smiling at? Roxas saw nothing but an old lady feeding some birds. Huh.

Roxas moved around, so he was closer to a nearby tree. He could still see the young man. _Is he looking?_ Roxas felt nervous, unsure. So he lifted himself higher, flying near enough to the topmost branches of the tree and there he hovered. He was pretty damn close to the man, but the green-eyed human wasn't looking up. _Phew._

_"_You're a surprise, no doubt," came a voice.

Roxas yelped and lost his rhythm. He felt himself fall, his blood screaming in his ears. He was going to hit the ground! No, this shouldn't be it! He'd never meant to break a rule!

"Oof!" he felt the wind knocked out of him as he landed heavily onto something hard. Something snagged his right wing and he whined. He held his breath, expecting flames, dust or some other element to burn him to a crisp. He waited. Nothing.

"You can open your eyes, beautiful," the same voice.

Roxas blinked. He was stuck. In the air? No, he was lying on something, the ground spread out below him. He scrambled up, almost falling again. He winced. Looking up, he saw his wing was trapped between a branch or two. Roxas sat up, holding onto another branch between his legs. He was in the tree. Damnit! Well, so maybe the Rule didn't apply to plants. Good. He might still be able to explain this to Riku. Riku would have his wings for this. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Over here."

Roxas' head snapped to the side. His eyes were wide. The young man was sitting on an opposite branch, his long legs dangling down. Roxas could see the dark eyelashes surrounding his eyes. THAT'S how close they were. Roxas panicked. _He can't see me. Humans can't see me. It's okay, calm down. Calm down!_

"You okay, kid?" the man asked, smiling wryly. "Knock your head?"

Roxas felt dizzy. "You ... can you see me?"

The man grinned, "How could I miss you?"

Roxas felt his stomach drop and he immediately looked around at the rest of the humans. He was visible! Was this the punishment? Would every human see him? Take him away? Cut him up? EAT HIM? Roxas was hyperventilating in the best possible way. He looked at the old woman. Nothing. The kids. Nothing. The unnatural angel. Nothing. Surely a boy with massive protruding wings would be a showstopper?

He heard a chuckle, "New around here, are you?" Roxas looked at the man. He was hidden in the leafy shadow. "Don't worry, they can't see you."

Roxas blinked. Did this human ... was he ... weird! "You ... you can see me?" Roxas stammered.

"Every beautiful inch of you," the man leaned forward, grinning wider. He tugged at Roxas' wing, dislodging it. Roxas gently tested the wing. If he was hurt, Riku would flay him alive.

"B-but how?" Roxas asked. "This isn't possible. Are you an angel? Somehow?" The man barked with laughter before dropping out of the tree. Roxas was in awe. "No, you can't be."

"Proof I'm no angel," the man said, arms wide. "On God's green earth, I stand alone. Sort of."

Roxas blinked. Who was this person and how could he see him? He, an Angel of Heaven, visible to the naked eye! Were the humans evolving faster than anticipated?

"Come on, you're kidding," the man said, laughing. "don't they teach you kids anything these days? Is it really that hard to figure out?"

Roxas was beyond bewildered. What was he on about?

"Fine. A demonstration is in order." Sighing, the man ran his hand through his long, thick red hair. Hair unlike any other Roxas had ever seen. No one in heaven had hair like that. It was strange ... and beautiful and ... "Wrong," Roxas said, eyes widening. As the gears in his brain ground into motion, the man before him began to change. He shook his head, as though shaking off a covering of dust. The dust lifted away, in heavy sheets, taking with it the clothing on his back, the shoes on his feet. Roxas felt fire emanate from him, hot enough to scorch the earth, yet leave no trace. The red hair and catlike eyes became brighter, wilder. His grin more malicious, white teeth more prominent. A rumble in the earth had Roxas spooked and when the heavy dust finally settled to the ground, there he stood, clad in dark pants and nothing else, a pale white chest, long arms, wicked grin and a mane unlike any other.

"Demon," Roxas gasped quietly, eyes wide.

"Correction: _Axel_. I have a name."

"Demons do not have names!" Roxas cried, "They are not born, nor do they deserve names!"

The redheaded demon laughed, "Well, that's very modern of you. I'll have you know, kid, I have a name. Axel."

Roxas looked the demon over, having never seen one before. He was not scared, per se, but he was anxious.

"Thinking about your rules are you?" Axel said, smiling, "thinking about, oh say, Rule Number Four?"

Roxas gasped, "How do you-"

"Come on, kid! You think these rules are new?" the demon placed his hands on his hips. Roxas could have sworn he saw a faint mist rising from the demon.

"I do not mingle with evil," Roxas said proudly, nose in the air.

Axel laughed, "Too late. Mingled shmingled." Roxas blinked. The demon wasn't there. Where'd he g-

"AHH!" Roxas yelped, seeing a pair of green eyes looking right into his own. The demon was on the branch beside him! "Get away!"

Axel crooked a brow, "Are you ... scared of me? Little angel?"

Roxas felt his face redden, "Shut up! You startled me!"

"And you me," Axel said. It was then that Roxas noticed something swishing past his leg. He gasped. A tail! It was red like the demon's hair, yet soft.

"Get off!" Roxas bellowed.

"Calm down kid," Axel said, scooting away. "You'll scare someone."

Roxas felt his bones rattle. He'd messed up! A demon! He was stuck in a tree talking to a devil follower! Riku was going to kill him! Michael! Michael was going to ... Roxas gulped. He had to get home. His eyes flicked to the girls on the bench. No, he had to wait. She was close. Nearly her time. He could feel it. Her destiny was rushing closer. He couldn't just leave now.

"How do you think I felt, standing here, minding my own business," the demon was saying, "when out of nowhere this freakin' ANGEL appears. I mean, talk about amazing shit, dude. I haven't seen an angel in ... ages." His eyes flicked skyward. "Way too long." He looked back at Roxas. The blonde felt uneasy. "You're quite a sight kid."

Demons were supposed to get under humans' skin. Get close, drag them over to the dark side. Much like angels, demons couldn't force the hand of a human. They had to contend with mindgames and trickery to get the job done. Roxas knew demons stole humans who could have been destined for heaven. But he wasn't exactly sure how. He had nothing to fear himself. All any angel had to worry about was falling into evil. Again with the free will business. Seems even angels can be tempted. Roxas was certain of his own strength. No one could coerce him into anything. Gabriel always said he was stubborn.

Roxas looked at the girl below as she continued to chatter. He had to wait. He had a mission! He eyed the redhead beside him. He was unaccustomed to demonology. What kind of demon was he? And how could he profess to having a name? Nonsense! Only angels were given names. To have a name, you had to be born. Demons were not born, they were decrepit beasts of the underworld. Eviscerated humans. Evil incarnate. Destroyers of all that is holy!

"You okay, kid?" the demon asked, leaning in. His eyes really were quite green. Roxas blinked. He'd heard tales of demons and their ways. When a demon changed from good to evil, his traits are magnified. This demon must have been a magnificent human before the change. His electric hair, vivid eyes, smooth skin ... it was all too perfect. Roxas didn't like the idea of demons being perfect. It was unsettling.

"I'm not a kid," Roxas sniffed, calming down. "I, unlike you, have a name."

The demon rolled his eyes, "And what is that name? Cupid? Cos you shot an arrow through my heart, baby!" He snapped his fingers and winked.

Roxas could have gagged, "Since when do demons have hearts?"

"Oh," the demon said, grinning, "Minor glitch."

Roxas couldn't help smiling, he really couldn't. He was such a sucker for bad jokes. The demon smiled wider. "That's more like it. Angelic smiles, always the brightest."

"So when they say demons are bad, they mean 'bad comedy'?" Roxas smirked.

Axel laughed, "Always. Bad comedy, bad taste, bad news."

"Gotcha," Roxas nodded.

"So?" the demon said, "Name?"

Roxas nervously looked over. Should he be getting familiar with this guy? He couldn't be trusted, that was certain. But then, what was the harm in a name?_He can't hurt me._

"Roxas."

The redhead blinked, then smiled, "Hi Roxas." He extended a hand. Roxas just looked at it. "you shake. Give me your hand." Axel took Roxas' hand in his and shook it. Roxas just stared. Axel had some sort of strange markings all over his wrist.

"What are those?" Roxas leaned in, his eyes taking in the swirling text and symbols. "they're beautiful."

"Really?" Axel seemed surprised. He extended both arms, heel of palms up. Each arm was decorated differently. "they're called tattoos. Every Demon is tattooed. They mark us for who we are."

"Wow," Roxas gingerly touched a swooping letter that wrapped around the redhead's wrist.

"wishing you could be tattooed? I could get you one," Axel grinned.

Roxas sat up, "No. No thank you."

"So polite," Axel tutted, "Not like the many other angels I've encountered."

Roxas was surprised to hear this. "You've seen other angels? Really?"

"Of course!" Axel crowed, "Been a while of course. I mean, the last one nearly sliced my head off ... bastard."

Roxas blinked, "Why? what'd you do?" This demon was fascinating.

"Oh you know, the usual. Lead into temptation, deliver unto evil, etcetera. Usual human stuff." Roxas just looked at him. "What?" Axel said.

"Why ..." Roxas began then thought better of it.

"Seriously, kid. What?" Axel himself was amused by Roxas. Who'da thought an angel could be so ... adorable? they were usually towering pillars of perfection and strength. Not munchkins from picnics.

"Well, humans. You ... you still try to steal them?" Roxas struggled for the right words.

"Steal them? I don't steal nothin'. I only make an offer. Everyone gets a choice. So be it if a human makes the bad choice? All the better for me?" Axel cracked the knuckles of one hand.

Roxas frowned. "that sounds like a loophole. Humans are too stupid to figure demons out."

"Stupid? Au contraire, mon petit ange. Humans are not stupid. The tend to consider both options before making a decision."

"Yes, but who would choose eternal damnation?" Roxas folded his arms. "No one."

"Oh yeah?" Axel crooked a brow, "And who decides before thinking? Who chooses one side before hearing the other? We, well,_ I_ always give options. You can't force the willing."

"Coercion is a form of force," Roxas bit.

"And you are far too snappy for an angel. Are you still a cherub?"

Roxas blushed then. Who was this demon? How dare he!

"Oh, hit a nerve have I?" Axel chuckled. "cherubic you are indeed. Angels don't blush."

"Oh be quiet," Roxas snapped. Movement caught his eye. The girl below was standing, dusting off her skirt. She and her friend moved on. Roxas' eyes flicked to Axel, then back to the girl.

"Hmm..." Axel hummed, connecting the dots. "Girlfriend?"

"What?" Roxas was horrified! To think a demon would insinuate...!

"No? Just a crush then?"

"You're crazy," Roxas said. "You know that's not possible, heartless beast."

"Oh, I'M heartless? Puh-leeze. Anatomically, perhaps, but for a lovely slip of skirt? Never." Axel licked his lips evilly.

"You're definitely a demon," Roxas sighed.

"Yep. And your heart is way too big to miss out on all the action."

Roxas frowned, "What? What do you mean?"

"Physical attraction, dummy. Lust!" Axel rocked back, his tail swishing past like a serpent. "You know, the sin most sinful?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Clearly this demon was out of the loop on lust. "You're dumb," Roxas murmured, watching the two girls wander over to the kids playing by the water.

"Enlighten me, cherub. Explain to be, again, why demons rule and angels drool?"

Roxas sighed, like he was talking to a child. "The fact I have a heart and you don't means the difference between the sins. Angels do not fall into lust. Demons do. Angels learn to love. Demons don't. End of story."

Axel was quiet, his eyes mere slits. "So you, having an oversized hunk of meat pumping away inside here," He gently prodded Roxas' chest, "means you love more than a demon?"

"No," Roxas batted him away, "There is no 'more' about it. Demons do not love. They lust, they ... they sexualize, they demonize and they walk away."

Axel chuckled. "you're right. We do. We tempt the weak of heart. Like humans. Humans who see me, fall for me, lust for me and want me ... well they do it because I'm sinful and I offer them a choice."

"Exactly,"

"But humans have hearts, do they not? And humans love?"

"So?" Roxas asked, "You have neither heart nor love."

"So ... you do, and so you can." Axel leaned in close, surprising Roxas. He blinked rapidly, taking in the full force of those green eyes. He really did have nice ... no no! Demon! Demon!

"Can what!" Roxas cried, scooting back. His back hit the trunk of the tree.

"You can love and you can lust. Just like humans." Axel snaked closer, grin widening. He liked playing with this cherub. Such a cutie.

Roxas felt his already oversized heart thud heavily in his chest. Demons really did have powers, didn't they. He was getting flustered! This Axel was dangerous!

---

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

CHAPTER THREE

---

The science of unnatural angels is one shrouded in mystery. As much as the Archangels have tried to understand them, they too have been flummoxed by the way in which a mere human transforms into an angel. When the rules were written, one was added to include the safety of unnatural angels. Because they became an angel upon death, some were disoriented and lost. Some didn't make their way to heaven, while others did. The worst of all situations is when the unnatural angel refuses to leave and decides to linger. For more than one angel has done so because of the people they loved being left behind. The strange attachment to a human can only cause havoc, as the presence of an angel just cannot go unnoticed by anyone, mortal or immortal.

So, Michael had adjourned a meeting on this topic eons ago. It was time for the unnatural ones to be monitored. Helped a little. So be it if one got lost, there were more to replace him or her. At least, there used to be more. The last unnatural one had arrived in heaven over three hundred years ago. And due to the lack of time in Heaven, not many angels noticed this gap. It was very bad. Where at one time, most nations on earth could give an angel every couple of years, there were now none making their way to Heaven.

The finding of unnaturals had become a priority and yet none could be found or monitored. Because they have only a limited space of time to locate them, the angels had a tough time getting their coordinates right. To find an unntural would require the sensation of a halo, and haloes only appear when a human is slated to die. Their future has been determined and once death comes calling, a halo appears. A tiny gap of time in which an angel can work. Fate, although an ancient art, is still a mystery. Unnatural ones were becoming fewer. The angels were not appearing. Perhaps there were no pure humans left? This bothered the Archangels.

---

"Don't touch me!" Roxas yelped, pushing at Axel's shoulder. He felt a sharp sting and steam rose from the demon.

Axel pouted, "Aw, I'm just messing around, kid." He sat back, tail twitching. He couldn't help smiling. "Your heart must be massive. I can hear it from here."

Roxas's fingers clawed at his tunic, feeling the beat beneath his ribs. His heart was hurting, it beat so fast. "You be quiet, demon!"

And with that, he scrambled to his feet, wobbled a little and leapt. He thought maybe he'd miscalculated the distance, but luckily, a gust of warm air buffeted his wings and he rose. He couldn't lose sight of the young woman! Her time was close!

"Oi!" Roxas heard behind him. He felt smug. Turning, he hovered, his great wings beating heavily. The demon was scowling at him from the tree. Roxas stuck out his tongue. The demon scowled and raised himself to his knees. He bent over, face contorted and Roxas paused in his smugness. What was happening? He flicked his eyes to the girl, then back to the demon. Axel had both hands wrapped around the branch, his back arched. Roxas thought his eyes were going to bug out when he saw the demon's skin slice open , blood gushing over his ribs.

Roxas panicked. Had he hurt the beast? He flew in closer, eyes wide. The blood was streaming down the demon, dark as night and Axel did not look like he was enjoying the process. When two long, scaly black things extended out of the gashes, making Axel grit his teeth, Roxas understood. Even as his mind clicked into gear and he started to maneouvre away, the wounds were healing on Axel's back, the reptilian protrusions shaking wide.

"Wings!" Roxas chirped, flying backwards, eyes wide. Disgusting black, shiny wings, not unlike what bats had.

"Fuck," Axel spat, standing up, the wiry wings flapping behind him. "Jeez, that hurts. Every fucking time." He scowled at Roxas. "Don't run away in the middle of a conversation, cherub." His green eyes were sharp, watchful. "Look what I gotta do just to continue it."

"Get away from me!" Roxas cried, spinning away. He'd fogotten that sometimes demons made deals with the devil that afforded them gifts. No gift was every truly worth it, of course, but Roxas hadn't even thought wings were available!

"Oi," a voice nearby.

"Yeep!" Roxas flapped like a baby swallow, trying to move away. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Axel was beside him, his strange wings beating against his own pale back. Roxas could still see the dried blood. He shivered. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. Stop trying to run. Where would you run anyway?"

Roxas just glared. "Where do you think, dummy?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Oh puh-leeze. Just stay a while."

Roxas felt something flicker inside himself. Was the demon asking ... for company? Surely not. Demons came in droves. They had millions of companions. Roxas scowled at Axel. "Why should I?"

Axel tilted his head, "Cos you're cute."

Roxas' wings fumbled and he dropped two feet.

"Whups!" Axel grabbed his arm, snickering, "Don't die, kid. I don't need no Archangels on my ass, thank you."

Axel lowered them until they both came to rest on the tall walls of the community waterfall. The concrete structure was high enough to afford a view all over the park. Roxas noted that the redheaded girl was still there, with her friend. He blinked. Was it just him or was her halo weaker? Was she ... dying soon? Or was it a glitch?

Roxas looked at the demon crouched beside him. His long legs now dangled down, almost touching the rushing, manmade waterfall below. He'd helped Roxas. Damn.

"You ..." Roxas began, then paused. Axel crooked a brow.

"Yes?"

Roxas made a face, like he was staring into the sun, confused. "You know about the ... the Archangels?"

Axel snorted, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Roxas blinked then shrugged, "I thought, you know, we were all sorta ..."

"Segregated? Demons no touchy-touchy lives of Angels? Pfft. Dream on kid. Demons have been on earth as long as you angels. Don't get a big head about it."

"I wasn't," Roxas pouted, "I just didn't realize."

Axel looked him over, "Meh."

"What, now you're angry with me?" Roxas felt a rush. He was actually conversing with a demon, like it was nobody's business! Crazy. He gazed down at the girl below. He frowned. Her halo was dimming. It must be close ... but that didn't make sense...

"Bah," Axel said, leaning back on his hands. Roxas turned to look at him. He noticed how underfed the demon was. He could see sinewy muscles, hipbones and collarbones.

That had Roxas thinking. "What do you guys eat?" he blurted. Was that rude?

Axel looked over, "What?"

"Food. You demons, do you eat?" Roxas waved a hand at Axel, "You look underfed."

Axel paused before answering. "Angels eat nothing, right?" Roxas nodded. "Because you don't need to." Roxas nodded again. Axel sighed. "Yes, we demons have to eat. We need sustenance."

Roxas blinked. "So ... what do you eat?"

Axel looked him in the eye, his bright green eyes mere slits. Roxas felt a shiver race up his spine.

"What do you think?"

Roxas felt his breath catch. "Uh ... not hotdogs?"

Axel actually chuckled, "We could, actually. Meat is good, even if it's animals. But no, we have more pressing needs. More delicious food to sustain us." He looked over the crowd of people below. The kids playing in the water, the mothers chatting, the teenagers on skateboards. Axel licked his lips. "Human meat is freshest."

Roxas knew the answer already. He was still grossed out, though. To think that demons ate people! EW. "That's awful," he groused. "People don't deserve to be eaten."

Axel's eyes flicked back to him, "Oh? 'Deserve' to? Some of them most definitely do. I actually prefer chewing on the guts of the ones who 'deserve' it. Quite a lot actually."

Roxas made a face, "Then why are you so scrawny?"

The demon snapped his teeth, the white canines bright. "Because, mon cheri, it's not easy finding food, even in this mess of people. I'm a little picky."

"Hmm," Roxas didn't look like he believed the demon. It felt cold all of a sudden.

"Besides," the demon murmured, "I can very easily change my mind. I was just out getting my lunch before you came a long. Maybe I'll try my luck with you?"

Roxas felt a shiver. He looked down, not quite taking Axel seriously. Something was wrong. He couldn't feel the halo anymore. The warm burn was gone. His eyes darted around. _Oh no, don't tell me I lost her! Has she changed already? What did I miss?? Michael is going to kill me! _He looked everywhere, trying to spot the orange glow, but there was none. He'd lost the unnatural!

"Ahem," Roxas felt a sting when Axel tapped his hip.

"What?" Roxas snapped.

Axel tipped his head, indicating to his left. "She's down there. In case you were wondering."

"What? Who-" Roxas didn't want to believe that the demon knew what he was after. It unsettled him.

But there she was! Sitting beside her friend again, in the shade of a nearby maple. Alive! she was alive! Roxas felt giddy. He hadn't screwed up! PERFECT!

But wait ... Roxas frowned. Where was her halo? "It's gone," he whispered, lips dry. Her halo had disappeared. What could this mean? Had he been mistaken? Was she not destined to die?

Roxas was beyond confused. "Hey," a hand waved in his face. Roxas blinked. Axel stared back. "you okay, kid?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine." Roxas felt cold. He'd messed up. Somehow, his quarry had ... not died? Wasn't going to die? Had her destiny changed? Was that even possible?" The coldness chilled him. He wouldn't have time to find another one. He was tired enough already. Flying halfway around the world wasn't easy, even for an immortal.

He felt something new. Axel swore.

"Shit. Why are they here?"

Roxas spun around, sensing something. He peered into the crowd. Someone was there. Was it an angel? Was he being watched? Did Michael already know he'd failed?

"Oi! Ax! What do you think you're playing at?" Roxas' eyes zeroed in on two figures. His eyes widened. The humans couldn't see them. They were dressed like Axel ...

"Demons," Roxas whispered, feeling uneasy. More demons. What was he supposed to do? He felt panic set in. This wasn't good. Three against one? He wouldn't be able to fight them off! What if they tried to drag him to earth?

"Hey," Axel's hand settled with a sting on his shoulder, "Don't worry. They're just my friends."

Roxas gulped. Friends. Right. Sure.

Axel promised to return as he leapt off the waterfall and glided down to the other two demons. Roxas squirmed. He felt uneasy. Perhaps he could fly away now? That wasn't rude, was it? Did demons have an etiquette policy? He doubted it. His blue eyes wandered over the three below. Axel had landed and was talking to them. The other two seemed annoyed, angry. Maybe Axel had done something wrong?

Roxas looked them over. One of the demons was blonde, his mohawk sharp, his wrist tattoos thick, woven like ropes. The other was shorter, his dusty blue hair flopping in his face. If all three demons had been humans, they would have appeared to be very young. Hardly the image of century-old demons from hell. Roxas was curious, though. The other two looked a little different. They weren't as ... shocking as Axel. Sure, as most demons, they were beautiful and scary all at once. But they didn't radiate the same as Axel. Where Axel's eyes shone wickedly bright, the others' were dull and dark. Even their skin was darker, almost dusty. Their skin didn't have an efferverscent sheen, nor was their hair brighter than any colour possible. Strange indeed. Perhaps they had been plain, ugly, deformed humans, like Roxas had heard of. Meh.

When all three suddenly looked up at him, Roxas froze. The other two looked shocked. They spoke quickly with Axel, who rubbed at his own neck sheepishly. Roxas didn't like this. Though the other two didn't seem to have extended their wings (probably painful as hell), he knew they were dangerous. He saw the blonde one give Axel's shoulder a shove. Sparks crackled between the two demons. Weird.

Roxas felt jittery. He should go. He had to. But ...

... he wanted to stay. Never let it be said that he'd lie to himself. He had to admit that he found Axel ... intriguing. He wanted to ask more questions. Damn. No time.

Riku would be looking for him, especially now that the halo was gone.

Roxas stood up, his feet slipping on the wet cement. He could slip away. Just lift off and head into the sun. That'd help. At least, he could have, had he not just fumbled, arms waving wildly.

He would never admit to it out loud, but the shame of falling off a waterfall wasn't what he thought could ever happen to an angel. It hurt too. He scraped his knee on the edge, felt his wings flap uselessly, his weight dragging him over. He tumbled slowly and the air rumbled past, Roxas' heart thudding crazily in his chest. He was going to hit. He was going to not only injure himself, but would break a rule, a cardinal sin. He was terrified. Frozen. His heart fluttered, his head throbbed and he couldn't help giving his last hope a go. Flight training kicked in. At least, emergency flight training.

"Riku!" he yelped, hands flying to his face as he tumbled through the air.

A loud snapping noise rent the air, a shockwave passing through the sky. Everything was lit up.

"Roxas!" a loud bellow. Roxas thought it was too late. In those few split-seconds, he was doomed. Then it all stopped. He was stuck. Floating awkwardly in the wet air, everything else paused. The silence was more terrifying than the noise. Everything seemed dead.

He squeaked. He could barely breathe.

"You idiot!" Riku yelled, suddenly right beside him, arms grabbing under his shoulders. "Damnit!" His voice was strained. For some reason, Roxas thought of Sora.

Then the noise erupted, the world moved again. People chattered below, birds fluttered by, horns honked. Roxas wasn't squashed marmalade.

Riku hoisted him into the air, settling him on the waterfall once more.

"What is wrong with you?" Riku queried, frustration clear on his face. "Are you trying to maim yourself?" His wide, pristine wings flapped in the wind, giving Riku a hugely ominous appearance.

Roxas felt shaky, his arms and legs wobbling. "I - I ... thanks. Thank you." His heart clenched. This wasn't good! What had he done. This was a recipe for disaster!

Riku shook his head. "I left the squadron, mid-practice. Not good."

Roxas' eyes widened as the silver-haired angel turned to look down. "Riku! Wait!"

The older angel's eyes widened and his face turned stony. "YOU!" he bellowed angrily, spotting the demons below. And before Roxas knew it, the demons had all sprouted reptilian wings, legs crouched, fangs bared. They were prepared. They were ready.

Roxas had never seen Riku's face like that, torn into a mask of rage. The angel crouched, ready to meet them as they leapt into the air.

---

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

CHAPTER FOUR

---

If Roxas thought he would ever be prepared for a scrap between angels and demons, he was wrong. He'd never ever have seen himself playing a role in such barbaric movements. Then again, he didn't really TRY to take part. He just watched, in awe as Riku flexed and the demons leapt. He thought they were going to clash and he couldn't for the life of him imagine who would win. Also, why would they be fighting? Probably should have pondered that earlier.

Roxas scrambled to his feet, minding the slippery waterfall. He saw the blonde and blue-haired demons leap skyward and Roxas could only imagine the pain they could inflict with their teeth and talons alone. He saw Axel rise too, and his heart caught in his throat. He imagined Axel scrapping like a beast and it seemed disappointing. It would have been quite the sight, had the demons actually managed to connect with Riku. However, as it was, they never did. While Roxas had thought Axel was rising with them, he was wrong. Instead, the redhead grabbed onto their ankles, just catching each demon mid-flight. He yanked hard, pulling both down to a crashing, thundering halt to the ground. The sound boomed loudly as the two demons smashed the ground with their immortal bodies, shredding the earth and gravel. Roxas' blue eyes went wide. Wow. He would never have pegged demons as THAT powerful. Axel hid his power well. Roxas gulped, thinking how close he'd come to that kind of demonic strength.

Beside the blonde, Riku crouched, gritting his teeth. Roxas had to admit that the flight controller was terrifying like this. His eyes sparked and his wings overshadowed them both protectively. Was Riku worried about Roxas? The blonde gulped. Maybe this was what Michael was like?

"Idiots!" Axel yelled, kicking at the blonde in the dirt. The mohawked demon shook his head, dislodging sand everywhere. Roxas wondered what the humans were seeing? A few had meandered off, perhaps sensing the need to be away from this place. "What good would that do, huh?"

The blue-haired demon crawled to his feet, spitting dust from his mouth.

Riku was quiet, his eyes watching them. Roxas wasn't sure if he could speak.

Axel looked up, his eyes connecting with Roxas, then flicking to Riku. He swore.

"Come on, kids," he said loudly, arms wide. "Let's not fight. You don't want to fight me, do you Roxas?"

"Roxas?" Riku's head snapped to look at the blonde angel. Roxas gulped and withered under the glare. "He knows your NAME?" Riku hissed. "You SPOKE with him?"

"I .. I, it was just, he, he," Roxas stammered. Crap crap crap.

"What are you THINKING?" Riku bit, his wings flexing wide. The sun was blotted out for a moment.

"Don't," Roxas' eyes snapped to the sound of that voice. Axel was there, fanning his own scaly wings, hovering just out of reach. Wow, he was fast.

Riku's gaze slid to the demon and Roxas saw his jaw clench. "You," was all he uttered.

"Me," Axel said.

"Get away from here!" Riku snapped. He moved closer to Roxas. "Unless you want me to rip you apart."

Axel's eyes sparked, "You just try. Moron."

Roxas' eyes flicked between the two of them frantically. Did these two ... know each other?

"Come," Riku said, standing abruptly, grabbing Roxas by the elbow, "Let's go."

"W-wait!" Roxas cried.

"Listen to me," Riku hissed quietly, "He cannot be trusted. Whatever he's told you, ignore it. We have to get you out of here."

"But-" Roxas fumbled, feeling the air whoosh as Riku began flapping his wings. "But-!"

He wanted to say more, plead for answers, but something else distracted him. The redheaded demon had been hovering nearby, a constant, when suddenly, out of the blue, Axel seemed to snap backwards. He jerked away sharply, suddenly falling.

"Argh!" the redhead yelled, plummeting to earth. Roxas' eyes were wide. Why had he ... Oh. His counterparts. The other demons had leapt up and caught hold of the redhead, dragging him down by both ankles. The three hit the ground like an earthquake, cracking the earth.

"Fuck, you idiots!" Axel bellowed. The other two were scrapping with him, holding him back.

"Don't you EVER stop us like that," the blonde, mohawked one hissed. "What's your problem, man?"

"Yeah, you want to make us look like shit?" the other growled, pinning Axel by the shoulder and stomach.

"Come, quickly!" Riku looked about and took Roxas' elbow. His wings pulled and suddenly Roxas was being dragged through the air like a sack of flour.

"But- what about, about the girl!" Roxas cried, fear welling up inside.

"Nevermind!" Riku crowed, "This is bad!"

"Whu-" Roxas swallowed his next word as the older angel pulled him into the swirling air. Far below, Roxas could see the redheaded girl, still in the shade of a tree, still unaware that her fate had changed. That some thing was up.

Roxas didn't think it could get any worse. Imagine being reprimanded by the flight controller, dragged back to heaven like a baby, having been caught in the presence of demons, while still managing to fail at his first mission. Times were great. Yep, Roxas was doomed. He wished for an intervention of sorts, but honestly, didn't believe it was possible, even when his intervention came crashing through the clouds, wailing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came a shattering yell and something shot past Riku and Roxas. A flurry of feathers.

"What the-" Riku bellowed, stopping sharply. "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!" he yelled, possibly scarier than before. Roxas felt Riku's grip change. "Roxas, you gotta fly! Now! Head back up!"

And with that, Riku dived, leaving Roxas to flail. The blonde rolled, expanded his wings, hastily shifting in the rushing air. He awkwardly straightened up, already tired from the exertion. His wings pumped erratically, but he didn't head up. Oh no, if it was what he thought he'd seen, then he knew he had to go back. Back to earth. Right away.

He shot down, following Riku. The clouds fluffed past and Roxas thought his heart was going to thunder itself to death. He was overexerting himself in such a short period of time. Why was all hell breaking loose?

He saw Riku shoot after the wailing creature that had erupted from the sky. A twirling, wailing mess of wings and limbs. Roxas recognized the angel. Small, like himself, but with wildly messy brown hair.

"SORA!" Roxas yelped, diving as well. He felt his breath catch as Riku swooped down, barely clearing a rooftop, only to slam into the falling brunette. The two angels rolled in the air, one trying to keep them in the air while the other flailed madly. Rxas swooped to follow. Riku was struggling to stay up, his weight shifting as Sora wriggled. So close! So very close! Both could have perished! Roxas gulped. What was this madness? What was in the air today?

Riku rose like a bullet until he slammed over the edge of a skyscraper, rolling heavily over what seemed to be neatly trimmed grass. A rooftop garden, high in the clouds. Roxas followed and alighted beside his two companions. Warily, he knelt beside Sora, who was splayed on his back. Beneath him lay Riku, groaning from the impact.

"Damnit, Soraaaa," Riku whined. Roxas noted his scraped arms and legs. The impact had been rough. Riku looked to be in pain.

"Sora," Roxas hissed, helping the brunette sit up. The blonde was shaking. "What are you doing here?" His heart thumped ominously.

"You're not supposed to - be here!" he heard Riku whine angrily.

The brunette sat up, his hair a wild mess of scruff. His eyes were wide, shocked. "I - I fell!"

Roxas made a face. He could only imagine the problems Sora had just set up. This was serious. This was bad.

"Honest!" Sora cried, shakily standing. "I was watching Riku at Squadron training. I saw him leave, like a call had been made. Then thought to see if I could see where he was going."

Riku rolled over, groaning. Roxas would bet a million apples that the silver-haired angel's wings were spasming.

"You idiot," Riku said, sitting up. "Do you have ANY idea what's going to happen?"

"But I fell! I just leaned over and, I dunno, thought it'd be cool to see Roxas too, see if he was all right. I didn't know I'd slip!" His blue eyes were wide with fright. "Riku! I didn't mean to! I didn't!"

"It doesn't matter!" Riku cried, finally looking at the brunette. "No one ever means to fall. It's too late ..." Riku looked pained. Roxas gulped. He was right. Sora had left heaven. He hadn't been given an Archangel's permission. This was bad. Very, very bad.

And it just got worse. Roxas leapt to his feet when he heard more wings. Spinning, he saw Axel and his two cronies alight on the roof's edge, all crouching like gargoyles.

The blue-haired demon smirked. "Interesting."

"Very," the blonde demon matched it with a grin.

Axel wasn't smiling. He scowled. Riku scrambled and got to his feet, stumbling a little. He came to stand next to Roxas, blocking Sora from view. "Shit."

"Language, Riku," Sora still managed.

Roxas swallowed. Wow, when things got bad, they got bad quickly. No preamble needed.

"Three angels," the mohawked demon said, "Three! How opportune."

"Back off, Dem," Axel growled. He stepped off the ledge. Riku growled.

Roxas helped Sora stand, brushing the brunette's wings off. Sora wasn't know for the upkeep on his wings. Downy feathers floated about like dandelion fluff.

"It's okay," Axel said, hands up, "We're not causing trouble."

"Like hell we aren't," the blonde demon said, grinning at the blue-haired one.

"Like hell," the other said.

"Back off," Riku said, extending his wings to their full range. He was pretty ominous when he wanted to be. "You do not want to mess with me."

Axel snorted, "Puh-leeze. Lay off the bouncer attitude." He stepped closer but Riku stopped him in one move. The thunder that rolled across the sky wasn't random. Riku stood his ground, eyes pale and dangerous. Axel paused. "O-kay..." He took a step back. "No closer. Gotcha."

Roxas took Sora's elbow in his hand, tugging the brunette back.

"Who are they?" Sora whispered, eyes wide, fascinated.

"Demons," Roxas said gruffly. Sora just turned to look at him in awe.

"I thought you came for an un-"

"Shh!" Roxas hissed. He felt completely idiotic, hearing Sora's words. "I kinda ... messed up."

"Oh," was all Sora said.

"We have to get out of here. We have to get you home," Roxas' mind was fluttering wildly. Could they somehow get Sora into Heaven without anyone realizing he was gone? It seemed completely ridiculous and insane, but if Roxas could do anything, he would. He imagined what the Archangels would think. Roxas swallowed. Not a good thing.

"Hey now, listen," Axel was saying, palms up. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Hurt ME?" Riku snapped. "I'd like to see you try, demon."

"Oh shut up, Riku," Axel snapped. Silence fell. Roxas' eyes went wide.

The demon with the mohawk stepped forward. "Ax... you know this thing?"

Axel's face was stern. Riku made a face and stood back, wings relaxing. "Unfortunately, our paths have crossed," Axel said.

"A long time ago," Riku said.

Roxas' jaw dropped. Sora looked mesmerized. To think, Riku knew a demon or two! Wow. Riku must have a lot of freedom in the air of earth. Hmm...

"We're not here to cause trouble," Axel continued. "I just -" he seemed torn then, glancing at Roxas and away again. "We're leaving."

"No we're not!" the mohawked demon cried angrily. "Tis is the perfect opportunity! Angels, Ax! Three!"

"No, Dem," Axel said firmly. "not this time."

The blonde growled. Was Axel like their leader?

"How do you guys know each-" Sora was cut off by Riku.

"Nothing. Nevermind. We have to go. Now."

"Now," Roxas nodded when Riku's eyes met his. "R-right." He glanced at Axel. "Uh, yeah. We gotta go. Sorry. Bye."

Roxas had no idea why he was apologizing. He just felt like he needed to. Riku grabbed Sora about the ribs with his arms and hefted them both into the air. Roxas thought the demons might argue, but Axel held them back. Roxas gave a small wave and also jumped, wings extending fully. With a rush of wind, he was up, following Riku into the clouds, as Sora continued to chatter madly.

---

"Dude," Demyx muttered as the three disappeared. "The hell?"

"Yeah," Zexion added, "I'm still hungry man. You come to get food, get harassed by damn angels and what? Nothing?"

Axel was quiet. The other two glanced at each other. Their tails twitched.

"Ax?"

"Shut. Up." was all the redhead said. He turned, annoyed look on his face. When the three left the rooftop garden, their own scaly wings carrying them back to earth, no human or animal noticed them go. They landed swiftly in the shadows of the highway overpass.

"Ow ow ow," Zexion cried as his wings retracted back into his skin.

"Shit," Demyx matched him. "Damn, it's been a while since I've flown. What's the deal with that, Ax?"

Axel shrugged, pain lancing across his face. His wings retracted, cutting into his skin once more, leaving wide gashes in his back, where the blood dried. Damn, the wings were never worth the pain.

"I dunno.." he muttered. The shadows opened around them, swirling like black dust. He didn't know, really. It was a bit confusing. He couldn't get Roxas' face out of his head. What a funny little angel he was...

---

"Riku!" Roxas gasped, trying to keep up. "Where are we going?" He knew they were too far from the take-off point. Riku ahead, with Sora dangling beneath him, was flying like a madman.

"Just keep following," Riku said over the wind. His wide wings beat smoothly through the clouds.

"But where're we going?" Sora cried, trying to be heard. "Are we going home at least?"

Riku didn't answer. Roxas, panting behind, had a feeling that no, they weren't going home. Riku wasn't leading them back to the warm safety of heaven. Roxas wondered what he had in mind. Gulping, he knew that they were in a very tight spot. Maybe ... maybe no one would notice?

"They'll be on search already," Riku growled.

"Search?" Sora blinked, swaying in the air. "For what?"

"For you, you idiot!" Riku snapped. "Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in?"

Then Roxas saw it through the clouds. He couldn't believe his eyes. An island. I tiny, grassy knoll sitting perched on a ... on a ... cloud? A single tree protruded from a mound of dirt and grass. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. Was this some sort of ... glitch?

Riku flew up to it, dropping Sora on the patch of floating land before lowering himself as well. Roxas landed on the edge, grabbing the tree for support. The three of them could barely fit. "what is this place?" he asked.

"Nevermind," Riku snapped, turning his glare on Sora. "You, mister, are in deep shit."

"Language, Riku," Sora chirped, unfazed.

"Sora," Roxas said softly, "Riku's right." He looked at the older angel, who shook his head. "You broke a rule."

Sora blinked, "But I didn't mean to! Come on, guys! I fell off a cloud! Michael wouldn't–"

"Yes he would!" Riku snapped. "He most certainly will enforce the law. Sora, what have you done?" His face fell, showing, at last his worry.

Roxas gulped. "He has to go home."

"Yeah!" Sora cried, "I'll go back and explain. I mean, I'm just a doofus for falling. Uriel would understand too! I could say I'll clean the asphodel fields or something."

"don't be stupid," Riku said harshly, looking out over the skies. "They'll be looking now."

"How do they know?" Roxas asked.

"Gabriel will know," Riku said coldly. "He always knows."

"But can he see us?" Roxas was worried. He was an accessory!

"No," Riku shook his head. "At least, I hope not. His area is the kingdom, not all of earth."

"So ... " Sora asked, biting his index finger, "What'll we do?" He seemed to be understanding. If both Riku and Roxas were worried, then he probably should be too.

Riku looked pained, worried. Roxas knew this must be terrifying for him.

"You can go back," Roxas said, getting an idea. "Riku, you go back, and I'll hide Sora. That way you don't-"

"No," Riku said, "I'm not leaving him."

Roxas took a deep breath. "You're life would be on the line, Riku. And you're Flight Controller. You will have more to-"

Riku ruffled Sora's hair sadly, "I don't care. I won't let them hurt you."

Sora looked sincerely worried then. This was scary. Roxas shook a little. Should he leave? Could he get away? Maybe if he slipped in ...

No, he was in as much trouble already. If only he'd stayed with the girl! Her halo... what was going on? Madness, that's what. He felt angry then. Anoyed that his whole plan had fallen through. Those demons had complicated things! Now look! Sora was in trouble, Riku too and Roxas pretty much had himself to blame. They were in this situation because he hadn't been able to pay attention to his job. He felt ill. He had to rectify this. The girl. He had to get the unnatural angel.

"I'm going," he spread his wings, face set.

"You're leaving?" Sora's eyes were wide. His hand grasped for Roxas. The blonde caught his fingers.

"I'm going to fix this. Promise." Roxas let go of his friend before jumping back into the air. He just hoped Riku would keep a lookout. Roxas hoped they'd be okay. He couldn't mess up this time.

---

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

Please pardon any spelling errors. I type really fast and hardly ever check the silly mistakes. :P apologies.

---

CHAPTER FIVE

---

Axel sat on the edge of the cliff face, a few levels down. Way above him, pure darkness settled. Below, the levels of Tartarus were spread out like intertwining spirals. He sighed as a wave of fire rose from below. Way below he could see the spirits of the dead, doing their deadly thing. Milions of souls just mingling about. Pointless existence, really.

Axel needed time to think. He twirled his tail around his waist, then uncurled it. He was twitchy. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Those blue eyes, the true sign of power. He knew only the strongest angels in Heaven were afforded such eyes. Roxas. Such a strange cherub. Axel had seen something like him before ... but where? He couldn't recall. It unsettled him.

His stomach growled. Axel winced. He was starving. Thinking of the blonde angel wasn't helping. He had to eat. It was getting ridiculous. He was wasting away. Demyx and Zexion had left hours ago. They were more adept at catching prey. They weren't so picky. Anything fresh was good enough. Axel was more discerning. Always had been. He stood and stretched. He had to go back to earth. Had to find something, anything to get his mind off his hunger. Or the ache in his chest.

---

Roxas' face was set. He was tired. His back muscles were starting to burn and his wings were getting heavy. He had to land soon. This time he'd have to be careful. He'd be needing a rest. But first, the girl. Roxas was still disturbed by her halo fizzling out. It just made no sense. Why would it leave, if not for her turning into an angel? He'd never heard of such a thing. Was it a fluke? Was she not really meant to become one? Roxas grimaced as the familiar land opened up beneath him. It was different. He blinked. Where was the sun? Why was it dark? He looked about, landing on the waterfall again. It was so strange beneath the clouds. In heaven there was no night. Just brightness, forever and always. He'd heard of night. It was fascinating. How long had he been gone? Being an angel was hard. They had no concept of time.

"I must have missed a whack of time," he mumbled, annoyed. Oh, but he was tired. He slumped onto the wet wall, listening to the silence. Only the waterfall dribbled quietly. This was so strange. Roxas groaned and fell onto his back, wings spread out. He was so exhausted! He couldn't imagine doing this all the time, like Riku did.

Riku. Sora. Roxas covered his face. This was terrible. Even now, he hoped they were okay.

Roxas sat up suddenly, heart rate shooting up. Something! He felt his heart quicken. It was a heat. That heat from before. Was it back?

Roxas stood up, looking round. Yes! He could feel a warm glow somewhere to the north! Was it ... could it be?

He leapt into the air, face set. He wouldn't let her disappear this time!

---

Axel sat on the balcony railing, staring across the great divide. Forty stories in the air. The people in the apartment whose balcony he was occupying, were asleep. They didn't interest him. No, instead, he stared across the expanse of open air to a light in another apartment building. He saw her moving about, making tea. Her balcony door was open. He could easily leap across and settle there. But he waited. He liked watching her, in her pleasant way. She was an interesting human. Quiet, peaceful and mild. Axel had been watching her for a few days.

His tail was wrapped around the balcony metal. He had no wings this evening. Oh no need. Scaling buildings was easy. Easy as pie. Axel felt uneasy. Something was up these days. A displacement in the unverse. He could still feel it, even after these long centuries. His old tendencies still hung around. Trouble, somewhere. He didn't like it.

It was the ruffle of feathers that made him look up. If Axel hadn't been holding on, he might've fallen.

"Holy crap!" he hissed, not believing his eyes, or luck.

There he was! The little blonde angel was back!

Roxas hovered just above, looking carefully about. Axel brought on his personal darkness, helping him hide. Just for a moment. It was all he needed. He was running out of time.

---

Roxas could feel it. Her warmth. It must be her! Strange, but true! There! A glow emanated from a window, so he lowered himself, careful of his wings between the buildings. She was glowing heavily now. How strange. Her halo was indeed back. It made Roxas uneasy. Why was she coming close to death, but then not? It made no sense! He frowned and settled himself on her balcony. Her white net curtains were bursting into the night air from the open door. Roxas watched her. She was humming to herself, spoon swirling in a cup. She looked up, smile in place. Roxas knew she couldn't see him, but it still felt strange.

He felt sorry for her then. It was obvious her time was nigh. She was doomed to die. Her halo decreed it so. What a pity. She was very sweet, obviously. Pure enough for an angel. Roxas wondered if Michael was going to like her. He hoped so. If he hadn't been so transfixed, he might have noticed the presence. Roxas nearly fell over himself when Axel appeared.

"Hey,"

"Gaaah!" Roxas cried, stumbling backwards.

"Oi, oi," Axel stepped forward, hands out. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get away!" Roxas felt like his ribs were going to explode. His heart was terrified and was beating like a wild horse. "You've caused enough - enough trouble, demon!"

Axel frowned. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Now or earlier."

"Why are you following me?" Roxas cried, climbing over the girls' patio furniture. He had to keep his distance. What if the demon lured him in with his wily ways? Never!

Axel frowned, confused. "Me? What are you talking about? I thought_ you_ were following _me."_ He stepped back, leaning against the balcony rail.

Roxas glared back. "No, you're following me. Why else would you be here?"

"Uh," Axel crooked a brow. Then he shrugged noncommittally.

"You're trying to eat me, aren't you? Well you can't!" Roxas cried, all bravado with shaky knees.

Axel blinked, then snorted before erupting into laughter.

Roxas blushed. What? What was so funny? Demons could eat him, couldn't they?

"Ahahaha, kid, you slay me!" Axel laughed loudly. He wiped at his eyes, chuckles dying down. He winked a green eye at Roxas, who seemed affronted. "I would LOVE to gnaw on you," Axel said withas smirk, "But alas, that is not my plan. I don't normally go for heavenly types." Axel smirked and folded his arms. His tail twitched behind him.

Roxas went red. What? He wasn't good enough to eat? "I don't believe you. What're you doing here?"

"Stole the words right out of my mouth," Axel murmured. "Why are you here?"

"I-I..." Roxas trailed off, eyes darting. He felt weak, tired. Maybe just telling the truth would help? After all, what could Axel do about it? Nothing. He stood up straight and folded his arms. "I'm here to take her home." he said.

Axel blinked. "What?"

Roxas pointed inside the apartment where the redheaded girl sat, sipping her drink at her kitchen counter. Axel was confused. "You came for ... her?" Roxas nodded. "Why?" Axel asked, intrigued. What was it with these human girls huh? Did they attract angels too, now? Stupid humans. Just thinking about it made Axel's blood boil. He didn't like the way the angel looked at her. She was weak, pointless. No. Axel paused in his thoughts. He knew better than that. He always knew. This was his problem, his curse. His talent.

"She will be one of us," Roxas said, his voice relaying a softness. He gazed at the girl, no young woman. She was idly paging through a magazine, humming again. Her voice was sweet and melodic. Roxas was almost sad to think she would no longer exist on earth. This was a problem on the planet. The good ones died and became angels. The trule sweet ones who could change things, change lives, would always be lost.

Axel watched the blonde, completely forgetting the girl. He was truly angelic in all respects. Even now, Axel felt that familiar lurch he'd had upon seeing Roxas for the first time. It was like coming home. It was painful, beautiful and here, in front of him, stood the most angelic specimen ever. Axel grimaced and looked away as Roxas turned.

"You haven't told me why you're here," Roxas murmured, brows furrowed.

Axel hesitated. "I ... " he sighed, "Okay, I followed you." He bit his tongue, hoping the lie wouldn't come back to bite him, which it inevitably would. He just couldn't...

"Oh, see. You are weird," Roxas said, making a face. "Are you planning to hurt me?" He fears were not waylaid. This demon was still dangerous. "just tell me now so I know."

Axel couldn't help smiling. Silly cherub. "No, mon cheri, I'm not planning to hurt you. Thanks for checking though."

Roxas humphed, "Well, you never know with you devils."

"Demon. Not devil. Slight distinction. You need to bone up on your history of the world."

"You mean history of evil."

Axel waved a hand. "Psh. I'm not evil. Just ... a little different."

Roxas crossed his arms. He was actually kind of enjoying this. Why, he wasn't sure, but this Axel was intriguing. He wondered what the demon thought of him. Did he see angels often? Did he know any more? Was Roxas strange as an angel? He hoped not. He thought he was pretty consistent like the other angels. There wasn't too much differentiation between them after all. Archangels, cherubs. That was about it. Oh, and unnaturals of course.

He looked over at the girl. He wondered what her name was. She'd make a great angel, he was sure. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

"Evil is as evil does," he murmured to himself. Axel caught it.

"Don't judge so quickly, cherub. You and I are not very different." the redhead watched the girl too.

Roxas looked affronted. When he pouted like that and made his eyes storm, Axel couldn't help thinking the blonde was adorable. Damn angels. "Don't compare yourself to me! I'm nothing like you. We've gone over this."

"Yeah, yeah," Axel sighed. He moved forward, pulling at the curtains. Roxas blinked. The girl had looked up. His heart nearly jumped into his throat when the thought of her seeing them got into his head. He knew humans couldn't see them normally ... but who knew? Maybe once a human was close to dying they could? The thought made him ill. He really didn't want her to die. Really, truly. Did they really need her to lose her life just to join the ranks of angels? It seemed so wasteful. He felt like a traitor for even thinking it. His eyes widened when she frowned and moved closer, skirting her sofa. Roxas' heart nearly stopped when she came to stand right in the doorway, immediately in front of Axel. The demon didn't move. He just looked down at her as she frowned.

"Stop it!" Roxas hissed, coming forward. "What if she-"

"She can't see me," Axel murmured quietly. "Look."

It was true. The girl looked confused and pulled at her curtain. Axel let it drop. She looked out, seeing past Axel. She again just looked baffled. Roxas' eyes bugged out of his head. Axel was so close, she could just lean into him, his chin above her head. It was strange. The demon lifted his finger, as though to touch her.

"Pity," he muttered.

Roxas looked up, noting how dark those green, demonic eyes looked. "Pity about what?"

The girl moved away.

"Pity she has to die."

"WHAT?" Roxas yelped, not really considering that he knew this already. "How do you know?"

Axel frowned and looked sideways at him. "Weird answer, angel."

Roxas gaped. Then the dots connected. He realized too late just why the girl was haloing. It was so obvious now. "You're planning to kill her?" he felt a fire erupt in his chest. This was crazy! He should have realized before! What a fool he was!

"I was, yes," Axel said, shrugging.

"But but but, WHY?" Roxas cried, coming close. Axel didn't mind the proximity. "You're the one killing her! You've changed her destiny."

Axel frowned, "Kid, hold on. I don't change nothin'. Do they really not teach you anything in bandcamp? Seriously? I can't change anyone's destiny at all. Destiny is predetermined. You know that, right? I just gotta take her."

"No!" Roxas stepped up to him and gave the demon a push. Axel didn't really feel it, but he took a step back. "I won't let you!"

Axel smirked, "You know you can't stop me."

Roxas' feathers ruffled when he got antsy. "I can! Watch me!"

In a flash, Axel's hand shot out, taking hold of Roxas' arm. The angel actually winced, feeling the sheer might behind that grasp. He couldn't get out of it. It scared him. Like nothing else. Axel's gaze was hard. He didn't let go, knowing the small cherub couldn't fight. "Just because you're an angel, doesn't make you invincible. Sure, I can't kill you, but I could make it hurt."

Roxas glared back, ignoring the lancing pain. "Michael will get you if you do."

Axel let go, disgusted. "You rely too much on those damn Archangels. I wouldn't place too much heroic love on someone like that."

"Shut up," Roxas said, rubbing his arm. It was red and warm. "You don't know him. Not like I do."

"Idol worship gets you nowhere, kid. Don't believe the hype."

In all this, the girl within had disappeared, perhaps into another room. Roxas wasn't sure what to do. It made a lot more sense now. A new piece of information that would help Michael. Her halo wasn't weakening because she wasn't slated to die. Instead, her killer had just moved the time of death to a different locale. The demon instigated her passing. She would die when he chose. He defined her time. It was baffling and new, but so very important. It was nothing like Roxas had expected. The Archangels had to know.

But still. What could Roxas do?

"Why are you killing her?" he asked, watching the demon carefully. He knew now that it wasn't up to him.

The redheaded demon just sighed, walking back to the balcony before turning to look at the angel. "Because I have to."

"But why?" Roxas' eyes were so blue and so wide. Like a deep pool, clear on a sunny day.

Axel growled, "So many questions! You're like a child! Ugh." he placed both hands on the railing behind him. "Because I have to. I need to sustain myself."

Roxas blinked. "Why don't you just get some other human? Some random idiot on the street?"

Axel smirked, "Oh, so now eating humans is okay, so long as it's not her. Nice."

Roxas flushed. He sounded like such a hypocrite.

"Aw, come on," Axel groaned, "Don't make that face. I just ... she'll do. I can't really sustain myself on just anyone. I'm not like the others."

Roxas stepped closer, interested. Demonlore was very new to him. He really, once realizing, knew nothing at all about them. "Why not?" _what makes you different?_

Axel looked pained then and Roxas felt a pang in his chest. The demon was perhaps remembering things? Painful memories? Axel watched the cherub come closer. Roxas stopped in front of him, hands twittering nervously, like he didn't know what to do with them.

"I'm not just any old demon."

Roxas blinked, "You're not ...uh ... you know... are you?"

Axel laughed then, reading the kid's mind. "Hah, no. I'm not HIM. Funny thought though. No no, the demon ranks extend into infinity. I'm nowhere near that level, but I'm not normal."

"What ... makes you different?" Roxas blinked inquisitively. Damn, those eyes.

Axel sighed and loosened the tenseness in his arms. He stood tall and waited. Waisted for the change. Roxas' eyes widened when he noticed. Something was happening. The demon's tattoos were moving, growing, extending up his arms like snakes. They wound intricately up to the elbows, darkening, almost bleeding into one another. As this happened, Axel's skin seemed to glow, warmer, warmer. Gradually his skin shifted and started to lose its sheen. The perfectly smooth, sculpted skin shifted, revealing pale, soft skin, not unlike a human's. Roxas watched as a line started to form across the demon's shoulder, extending from his back and down over his pectoral. A scar. Pale and thin. More appeared like nicks and scratches. On his elbows, his hips, his sides. The demon's true nature was exposed. The mist that shrouded him in that deadly beauty, attractive to all, was leaving.

Axel looked handsome as ever with his glowing eyes and hair, but his body betrayed years of pain. Centuries perhaps. Roxas wondered.

"Roxas," Axel's voice was deep, but soft. "I haven't shown anyone in centuries."

"What is it?" the blonde whispered.

And then Axel turned. Roxas wasn't expecting what he saw, never in a million years did he think he'd see something so terrifying. His eyes widened, shocked.

There, just to the inside of each shoulder blade were two gashing, gnarled scars unlike any other. They were dark, misshapen and obviously a part of Axel. Stained for all time.

"You..." Roxas couldn't even say it.

"My wings," Axel said, turning back slowly. His face was sad, yet dark. "My real ones. I'm sure you understand now."

Roxas couldn't speak. He was just beyond comprehension. He moved his mouth, trying to voice his thoughts, but he couldn't.

Axel had had wings. Natural ones, not gifts. That meant only one thing. That Axel had at one point been an angel of heaven. And that the horrific, stained scars were proof of that. This was terrifying. Roxas could barely breathe. He'd heard of things like this ... but never really believed ...

"Now what do you think of your Archangels?" Axel bent, coming eye-to-eye with Roxas. "How does it feel to know your beloved leaders were the ones that tore my wings, feathers, guts and all, off me, as my punishment for eternity?"

---

TO BE CONTINUED

---


	6. Chapter 6

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

Please pardon any spelling errors. I type really fast and hardly ever check the silly mistakes. :P apologies.

Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll do my best to answer whatever is left out of the upcoming chapters.

---

CHAPTER SIX

---

Roxas couldn't breathe. He felt his heart clamping. Confusion clouded his vision. Nothing made sense anymore.

He knew the tales, the stories of excommunicated angels. But they seemed so farfetched, so old-fashioned! Surely no one had actually had their wings torn off? Well, that's what he used to think. Now it was too confusing. Looking into Axel's green eyes, it made so much sense.

"That's why you look the way you do," Roxas breathed, hand coming up to touch Axel's long locks of red hair. "You were an angel. So you've been magnified in demonhood." As ad angel, Axel would have been beautiful, but as a demon, with everything enhanced with demon gifts and the spirit of death, Axel is even more so. That's why he seemed different to his counterparts. They must have been human at one point. Roxas ran a thumb over Axel's cheek. He didn't know why, but Axel just attracted him even more now. So interesting, yet confusing. The redhead didn't move. "D-do your friends know?"

Axel sighed and stood up again, "No. Of course not. Only my boss does. Only reason he keeps me around."

Roxas was shaking. Wings. Gone. It was a terrifying thought. He gently touched his own pair, appreciating for once, their softness and protection. He knew that having an angel's wings torn off would be the most painful, traumatizing thing ever. Some stories told of how some angels, upon losing their wings, would become more suited to demonhood, just because of the mental and physical strain it causes. Some go crazy. Some die. Unfortunately, some just wither away. Roxas shivered, his wings coming around to shroud him in the cool night air.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking up.

Axel's brow was furrowed, perhaps in annoyance? Confusion? "Why are you sorry? You didn't do it."

Roxas tilted his head to the side, thinking of the dark scars. "No, but I'm still sorry you had to go through that. It must have been terrible."

Axel's face was set. He looked torn then. Roxas wondered what he was thinking. "It's something you never forget, kid. Never."

Roxas wondered then what it must have been like without wings. Axel must have suffered badly. And the turnng into demonhood? How had than happened. Everyone knew that being cast from heaven didn't automatically make you a demon. Just evil, apparently. The devil had his ways. What they were, Roxas wasn't too sure.

"Why ..." Roxas stammered, then paused. Was it perhaps too rude to ask?

"Why what?" Axel groused, slumping into one of the spondy balcony chairs. Roxas came to sit in the one beside him, his wings fluttering a little in the breeze.

"Why ... did they ..." Roxas trailed off. It was definitely a personal question.

Axel snorted. "Turn from the ways of heaven, and thy shall be cast from it. That was the old line. You still here that in school?"

Roxas nodded, "Something like that. Except now it's 'fall into evil'."

Axel nodded, "I'll bet it is. Can't have too many loopholes, can we?" He sighed once more. "Let's just say I didn't necessarily think the rules made sense. They're so restrictive, I just didn't get it. I mean, who enforces things anyway? In my day, we were told it was The Big Guy. But have you ever seen or heard from him? I never have. Naw, man. It was always the damn Archangels. You give a man that much power and see if he can wield it wisely. Never fucking learnt, did he?"

Roxas swallowed, "You mean Michael, don't you?"

Axel just glared at Roxas. The blonde shied away. Okay, got it.

"Was-was Michael a part of your-your wings ... being ..." Roxas couldn't imagine it, but he had to ask.

Axel leaned in close. "You idolize him. I can tell. Everyone used to. Just don't. He's not all that and a bag of chips."

Roxas blinked. The human terms sounded so strange. "What's 'a baggoh cheps'?"

Axel paused and eyed the blonde. Then he cracked a smile. "Okay. You're kidding, right?"

Roxas just blushed. He wished he'd researched more human stuff now. Made himself look like a fool compared to a demon. Great.

---

Sora sat, holding his ankles, his wings folded back. It was really quiet up here. No wind, no noise, no nothing. It was weird.

"Riku," he said.

"Mm?" the older angel answered. He was holding the lone tree and leaning out over the sky, keeping a lookout. His wings, unlike Sora's were open wide. Ready for anything.

"What are we waiting for?" Sora rocked forward, then back, bored.

Riku looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "We're waiting for Roxas. That's really all we can do."

"But why here?" Sora made a face. "This place is boring."

Riku sighed and turned, coming to crouch in front of Sora. He patted the brown hair. "Sora, we have no choice. We can't go home. You know that. And we can't really stay on Earth. We have to try and stay hidden for as long as possible."

"But why here? How did you find this place?"

Riku smiled, "I'm the Flight Controller, remember? No one knows the skies like me. I don't think anyone else has ever traversed every inch of open air like I have. Perhaps not even the Archangels."

Sora's eyes widened at the mention of Michael, Uriel and Gabriel. "They won't really punish me, will they? I mean, Michael would listen. He knows I'm a doofus."

Riku's gaze hardened. "Sora, you broke a rule. I know you didn't mean to and God, I wish you hadn't, but you did. Michael's never ever been lenient about the laws. They're there for a reason."

"What reason?" Sora asked. "No one's ever explained why we have the rules. Really, no one! I don't get it! We're angels, we're not bad. Why keep us on leashes like that?"

Riku made a face, "Sora it's not up to us to question–"

"Why not?" Sora cried suddenly, eyes dark. His brows were knitted. "Why doesn't anyone ever ask? Why do we HAVE to listen? The rules have no real meaning! I mean, Michael walks Earth. You said it yourself. What is HIS punishment?"

Riku tilted his head from side-to-side, as though stretching. He sighed, head lolling back so he could see into the clouds. "I don't know, Sora. I don't. All I know is that we have to keep you hidden. Once Roxas brings back the unnatural one, maybe that will overshadow what you did. It's our only hope."

Sora humphed and folded his arms. "Well, whatever. Stupid rules. Now you'll be in trouble too."

Riku tilted Sora's face up to meet his._ Sora_, he thought to himself, _I don't care. I just don't want them to hurt you._

Sora looked at him, wide blue eyes sad. "I know, Riku. I'm sorry."

Riku blinked and sat back. "What?"

"I'm sorry I got us in trouble."

"Wait," Riku gasped, trying to think fast. "Did you just–?" He leaned in, taking Sora's face in both hands. "Can you hear my _thoughts?_" His aqua eyes were wide, surprised.

Sora nodded. "Sometimes."

"Ho man," Riku sat back on his rump, wings relaxing. "Another thing to worry about. Great."

---

Roxas felt jittery. He'd been here with Axel and the girl for too long. The night wouldn't last forever. In fact, the sun was already arcing pinkly across the sky's rim. Soon it would be dawn.

He didn't know what to do. So Axel had come for the girl. But if she was to become and angel, she had to die, right? That made sense. If Roxas stopped the redhead ... then maybe she wouldn't? His mission made no sense anymore. He was to take her home. Hopefully have her be of more importance than Sora. Thinking of his friend, Roxas gulped. He'd wasted time chatting to Axel. Foolish to no end!

Roxas was about to speak, when something made him stop.

On the seat beside him sat Axel, quiet and contemplative. They'd both calmed down and were just waiting. For what, who knew.

The sun reflected against the glass windows, blindingly so. Roxas' heart stopped. A shadow flickered across the glass. Another.

He gasped, realizing. "Axel!" he hissed, suddenly tugging at the demon's arm. "We have to go!"

"Huh?" Axel blinked, feeling the jolt forward. "What?"

"Shh!" Roxas fell to a crouch, pulling Axel down with him. The demon lowered himself, tail twitching around Roxas' feet. The blonde looked up, eyes fearful. A shadow crossed over. Large, unexpected.

"Shit," Axel hissed, holding in a growl.

"Angels," Roxas whispered, terrified. Suddenly his problem seemed no issue at all. There was only one reason why the squadron would be airborne. Search. They were looking for Sora. Roxas' heart felt like ice, the pressure gripping him. His breathing was sharp and short, his eyes wide. "We have to go!" No! He should wait for the girl! But... Axel...

Roxas was so confused. Nothing made sense! What could he do? Watch the demon kill her? Hope that her arrival would dismiss Sora's actions? Roxas could hardly believe so. Everything was different. So much had changed overnight. Crouching beside the warmth of Axel, Roxas somehow felt safe. He scooched into the demon's shade, shaking. Axel looked down at the small angel and he carefully placed a hand on those blonde locks. His tattoos pulled back down his arms, reforming once more around his wrists. Sighing, he felt his skin changing, adjusting. His scars disappeared and his demonic sheen reappeared. Now was not the time to be parading old scars.

"Come," Axel said, snapping his finger. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

"What?" Roxas blinked, fearful, "No, we can't. I can't." He didn't know what to do? Could he trust Axel? After all, it's not like the squadron was searching for him...were they? He thought fast. But not fast enough. If anything could have scared Roxas to his core it would have been the wingspan covering the sun just as he looked up.

Axel saw Roxas' eyes widen, mouth gaping. The blonde was gripping his wrist tightly. Axel turned, still crouched and looked over his shoulder.

"Fuck," was all he could muster before the railing was crushed by the force of an angel landing. Axel grabbed Roxas and threw him into the aspartment. The balcony was crumbling, falling. The angel flapped, causing more destruction. He moved forward, destroying the glass doors. Screams went up from somewhere. The girl. She ran out of her bedroom, seeing her apartment crashing in on itself.

"No!" Roxas scrambled to his feet beside Axel, who was bent like an animal, growling madly. His wings tore from his back, black and scaly.

The angel before them was blocking the sun, his feather ruffling in the air. Roxas almost had to look away. Behind him, he heard the girl cry out. She was hallucinating, probably. Seeing more than just nothing. There was no way she couldn't feel this force. This presence.

"Michael," Roxas gasped, and fell to his knees.

---

Riku heard something. He looked up. "Shit!" he bellowed, leaping to his feet. Below, he saw them. Two sets of wings. He hoped that maybe they hadn't seen him, until he heard the yipping. Squadron calls. Riku knew they'd been looking for him too. The calls had gone out. He felt his name called a hundred times but he didn't respond at all. He couldn't. Not this time.

He watched them far below, winging round, searching. Riku hoped they wouldn't find this place, but he hoped too hard. They were rising.

"Damnit!" He snapped, leaping to Sora's side. "Fly! Now! Go!"

"What?" Sora spread his wings, unbalanced already.

"GO! GO!" Riku gave him a push, and Sora leapt. Riku didn't wait to see if he caught flight. Instead he too jumped, dropped down, like a bullet. He slammed right into one of his own squadron fliers.

"Captain Riku!"

Damn. Tidus. The two fell lower, entangled.

"Tidus, you have to get out of here!"

"But sir, we came searching for you. Where have you been? Have you heard? Sora's been put on–"

Tidus didn't finish his sentence. Riku slammed his elbow into the back of the blonde angel's neck. He latched on, holding the deadweight boy. Flying up, he deposited Tidus on the floating island. Checking to see if Tidus was just out, Riku was satisfied. Riku felt movement behind him. A great wind.

"What the–?" Wakka appeared, massive wings blowing. "What happened. Riku, sir! We've been look–"

Riku scowled, "I know! Here, take him back. He's hit his head."

"But Sir–" Wakka stumbled forward to fetch his friend.

"Just do it!" Riku snapped, eyes flicking around wildly. Sora was gone! Good. Now that this place was found, it was unsafe. "I'll go on instead."

Wakka frowned, wondering what was wrong with the Flight Controller. When the silver-haired angel leapt into the sky, Wakka had to shake his head. Temperamental leader, that Riku.

---

Sora fell like a stone. He felt his heart thundering inside his chest, about ready to burst. Clouds rushed past and the ground below became clearer, greener. He had to fly! He just had to! But he wasn't very good! Sora desperately opened his wings, immediately wobbling. He just couldn't get the balance right between left and right. His muscles flexed, but damn, he was still falling!

He covered his face, legs kicking. This was it!

WUMPH! The breath was knocked out of him. Sora choked. Someone had caught him. Someone strong. Someone fast.

"Riku?" he opened his eyes, expecting the familiar face.

"Not quite," came a deep, soft voice. Bright blue eyes gazed into his, blonde hair whipping in the air, as Sora twisted in those strong arms. At first he thought of Roxas, but realized too soon his mistake. He'd never seen this angel fly. Never seen him leave Heaven, in fact.

"U-Uriel!" Sora gasped, going cold. He was in the arms of an Archangel.

---

Roxas didn't think twice, he knew what was coming. He grabbed the girl standing just behind him, her cries cutting through him. Taking his wings, he enveloped her and himself in them. Beside him, Axel crouched, his own wings pulled back. His demonic grimace was terrifying, especially with his sharp eyes set like that.

The silence came first, the whisper of air, and then it began. The roar that erupted tore everything part. Roxas was pushed back in the burst of air. Rubble exploded, windows shattered. The roof was blown away, all concrete, metal and wood having no chance against Michael. The roar of wind was terrible. Roxas couldn't see or breathe. He was being pushed back, the flying debris scratching and tearing at him. In his arms, the girl screamed, terrified beyond all meaning. Roxas slipped. They had been pushed back too far. He jumped on instinct, taking the girl with him. The wind pummeled him backwards and he was airborne with everything else.

"Roxas!" he heard Axel cry. The blonde just fell, waiting... waiting... there! He opened up and caught enough air, pushing backwards. He gritted his teeth, his aching muscles crying out. He couldn't stop now. With a burst of speed, he shot upwards and away. Michael had cleared the entire top half of the building. Gone. Everything was obliterated. In the streets, people ran screaming. Earthquake, they yelled, gas line explosion! Anything!

Axel appeared, flapping heavily as well. He grabbed Roxas' elbow. "Come on!" The two pushed forward, wings beating like mad. They flew out of the city limits as fast as they could. Roxas panted heavily beside Axel, who never let go. The girl was clinging to Roxas, probably terrified out of her wits. This was complete chaos! Her feet dangled down, her pyjamas shredded about her ankles.

They flew over the suburbs outside the city, never slowing down. Roxas was losing height. he couldn't stay up much longer. His back ached and his wings started to lose coordination.

"Come on!" Axel yelled, pulling him up. "Don't fall! Don't"

"I can't!" Roxas gasped back. He was falling, dropping. Axel couldn't keep ahold of him. They were over a dry, arid desert now, with red rocks and wiry plants poking out. Roxas saw the ground rushing up and he rolled as he hit. The girl yelped and he tried his best to hold her in. His wings spasmed as he rolled over them. He held in a cry as they skidded to a halt. Feathers and dust drifted down around them.

Oh, but it hurt.

"Roxas!" Axel landed heavily beside him, kicking up dry, fine sand. Roxas coughed, releasing the girl. She was shaking, her knees crumpling. "It's okay. It's okay," Axel took her face and stared into her eyes. She saw him. This was for real. "You're safe. Don't worry."

"I-" she breathed, but her voiced died. She was just shattered.

"Ugh," Roxas sat up, wincing. His elbows, knees, back and hands were scratched. He gently touched his face. Blood. He winced as his vision blurred. "Ouch."

"You've got a cut. Hold on," Axel licked his thumb, then wiped it over Roxas' left brow. The angel hissed, feeling the burning heat. It felt slightly better. A gust of noise made them look up. Wings. Everywhere. Blocking out the sun. Torrents of sand blew up, stinging their eyes. "Shit! Fuck!" Axel yelled, hands in fists. He was caught in a tough place. He could very easily get out. One snap, and he could be gone. But no, he wouldn't leave Roxas. He couldn't. Something was very, very wrong.

"It's okay, it's okay," Roxas said to the girl. She cowered behind him. He couldn't focus. Too much noise, so many feathers. The sound was deafening. It definitely was not okay.

"Roxas," when he heard his name, he looked up. Michael's immense wingspan kept him aloft. He raised a hand and the rest of the angels backed up, some rearing, turning and flying heavenward. The rest, perhaps twenty, settled in trees that scattered the area. There wasn't much room here.

"Roxas, what have you done?" Michael said, his voice deep, resonating. The young angel gulped when the Archangel finally settled down on the ground. .It sounded like a thunderclap. A final resolution.

"Shit," Axel hissed, also realizing too late. Roxas was on earth. He was touching the forbidden kingdom. Damnit! The blonde angel beside Axel was shaking. Another Rule broken.

"Roxas," Michael said again. His voice was stern, commanding. "Answer me."

Roxas looked up, releasing the girl. She fell back, cowering. Roxas stood tall and looked into those blue eyes marred by the jagged scar between them. "I-I didn't... I didn't mean to land here. I was tired."

"You ran from me," Michael said, coming forward. Roxas' heart started double-time. Michael just had that effect on him. When the Archangel got close, Roxas' eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas said, panicking. He looked at his hands, expecting them to be burning up, his body deforming or dying or something! Tragedy! "I–I"

"You've broken a rule, Roxas," Michael said calmly. His hand came to caress the blonde's cheek. "I expected better." Roxas was surprised to see something not unlike pain cross over the handsome Archangel's face. Michael then glanced to the right, finally taking note of Axel. His eyes narrowed. "Surely, I have you to blame for this? This abomination, this corruption of my cherub?"

Axel was breathing heavily. Roxas wasn't sure if it was rage or fear or what. Axel looked beyond emotion, his eyes ablaze, hands like claws. His demonic wings were spread, ready. "I've done nothing," he hissed. Roxas saw a tremor in those hands. Perhaps this was more fear?

Michael narrowed his eyes at the demon. Axel took a step back. He growled deep in his throat.

The Archangel turned back to Roxas. "And what is this with you?"

"Uh, she's uh, the unnatural one. Like you asked," Roxas stammered, stepping aside. The girl's eyes were wide, terrified.

"She is haloing?" Michael queried with a light frown.

"Uh," Roxas blinked, thinking it was obvious, "She was. She was."

Michael tilted his head. "Hm? Interesting." His eyes slid back to Axel. Roxas noticed a few of the treed angels leaving. Where were they flying off to? Was this boring? "And you found this demon with her?"

Axel's face was set, tail twitching. Roxas nodded. "Yes. Well, sort of. He said he was following me."

Michael's eyes narrowed at the demon. Axel hissed.

"What's your problem?" Axel snapped. He knew full well. Michael had figured it out. DAMN.

"You are to blame? YOU?" Michael calmed himself. It wouldn't do to act our of turn without Uriel. "It makes sense now. And the way you look upon my cherub? Disgusting."

Roxas blinked rapidly, eyes flitting between the two.

"I do nothing wrong," Axel said firmly.

"Except take from my Kingdom, my people! You dare to do this!" Michael's rage came to the surface and his wings bristled. Roxas was confused. Axel hadn't taken him anywhere! What was going on?

"Wait!" Roxas ran forward to stand between them. "Wait! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Michael looked surprised. "You defend this demon?"

Roxas cowered back. "But ... he hasn't done anything. I kn-know I have ... but-"

"You have done nothing wrong," Michael amended, gaze burning. "But Axel," the name sounded acidic on his tongue, "A former angel of Heaven, oh, he has a lot to atone for, don't you? I should have seen it before. The disappearances. The missings. And now you try it with my Roxas?"

Roxas was confused.

"But he hasn't even killed her yet, if that's what he's supposed to have done!" he said softly. He wasn't even sure if Axel intended to.

Michael sighed and waved his hand. The remaining angels that watched took to the skies. Now it was just the four of them. Michael, Roxas, Axel and the human girl.

"Haven't I taught you anything, Roxas?" Michael sighed, bending to ruffle Roxas' hair. "You cannot trust a demon. for they lie and cheat and create hatred. Always remember that."

The way the Archangel said it made Roxas gulp. Michael was not lying to him. He never would. Roxas looked at Axel. Axel was still breathing heavily, as though just the sheer presence of the Archangel was wounding him.

"I told you I was going to," Axel said, once looking into Roxas' eyes. "I told you."

"Ah, but what did you leave out?" Michael's face was stern. "I've been searching for unnaturals for so long and thought it a lost hope. As you can imagine," He nodded to Axel. "And then Roxas comes along. This intelligent cherub, destined to help in the search." Roxas was bweildered. Michael continued, "I knew you'd be able to find an unnatural, Roxas. You have a talent for it." Roxas blinked, confused. What did Michael mean? Couldn't any angel find the halo? Was it really difficult? Michael patted Roxas' hair. "You see, Roxas. We haven't been able to find an angel attuned to the humans as well as you are. Our last angel with that ability ... left ... many eons ago."

Axel's eyes were wide, comprehending. "You mean he–"

"That's right." Michael murmured, "We've found your replacement Axel. And now that I've realized what you've been up to,I can be rid of you."

Roxas was trying to take it all in. This was so confusing! What did Michael mean? He, Roxas was able to see haloes only? But hadn't Riku told him to? Strange! And what was this about Axel?

"I don't understand," Roxas said. "What do you mean 'replacement'?"

Michael stared into his eyes before saying, "You will be replacing Axel as unnatural seeker. He was the only one before you capable of finding humans upon death."

Roxas reeled. Holy cow! He and Axel! They were so similar! So strange and yet ... so weirdly right.

"Except," Michael's voice hardened and he turned. Axel didn't move fast enough. Michael lashed out, grabbing him by the neck. The demon gasped, claws slashing at the hand holding him. "I don't expect you, Roxas, to fall into hell with this scum and use your gift against me." Axel was pushed to his knees and Roxas covered his own mouth. Nearby, the redheaded girl was curled up whimpering.

"You mean..." Roxas' brain was clicking away, all the cogs sliding into place.

"Exactly," Michael hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. He threw Axel backwards into the dirt. "This piece of filth was banished for his own rule-breaking. Seems he has taken on the garb of demons, yes. But that doesn't mean he has lost all angelic abilities. Am I right Axel? Tell Roxas exactly what you've been up to."

Axel was gasping for air. His hands were dirty now, his eyes watering from the pain. He gritted his teeth and snarled like a wolf. "Up yours, asshole." he snapped.

Roxas' heart was thumping heavily. This felt wrong. So terrible, it hurt. Axel wasn't doing anything wrong, was he? Roxas wanted to believe in Axel. He wanted that first moment of meeting to have meant something to his Angelic heart. He wasn't prone to wakeful ideals, but Axel ... Axel had represented something.

"You, with the ability to find unnaturals. You, the only one of your kind, until now, have been hunting the people of MY kingdom. You steal their lives for sustenance and yet you cannot let them go." Michael sounded murderous, his voice cold and dry. Roxas didn't like this. "You, demon of hell, forgotten in Heaven. You dare to burn the souls of angels before they can make it to Heaven. Sacrilege."

Roxas fell back. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't! This was wrong, disgusting, terrible! Why would Axel do that? It couldn't be true. If it was, it meant that the ranks of Heaven were diminishing because of him. He was taking the angelic souls to Hell instead of letting them go to Heaven. He was destroying angels! He wiped at his wet cheeks. Tears were streaming down Roxas' face, his horror manifested at last.

He, Roxas, had made a mistake.

---

TO BE CONTINUED

---


	7. Chapter 7

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

---

Please pardon any spelling errors. I type really fast and hardly ever check the silly mistakes. :P apologies.

Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll do my best to answer whatever is left out of the upcoming chapters.

---

CHAPTER SIX

---

"Roxas,"

The blonde cherub had his fists clenched to his sides. His wet, dirt-streaked cheeks were flush and his eyes hard. He could hear the faint cries of the human girl; the girl he knew Axel had meant to kill. Maybe he wouldn't have killed her if he hadn't known what she was. Axel, if what Michael said was true, was a hunter. He was hunting angels. Roxas looked up then, the wind whipping through his blonde hair .His jaw was set. Michael gazed down at him, his own blue eyes searching and watchful. Roxas looked at Axel, still on his knees in the sand. The demon was as filthy as Roxas felt. His wild red hair was brittle with dirt, his pale cheeks smeared in what could have been water, mud or blood. Roxas didn't know. All he felt was a hot rage inside, a shame. He'd trusted Axel, even if only for a moment. He felt betrayed, but then, what right did he have to be betrayed? Axel wasn't his _friend_. No, Axel was a demon from Hell. Roxas had forgotten. Roxas had let it slide.

When his eyes met those flashing green ones, he faltered.

"Roxas," Axel repeated, "Listen to me. Let me just–"

Michael made a move and Axel leapt back, snarling on impulse, wings spread wide. Roxas knew he had reason to worry. Michael was dangerous. And yet, as Roxas watched, he couldn't help admiring, somehow, the lack of respect or genuine fear for Michael. It was ingenuous.

"Why do you feel the need to explain yourself to my cherub?" Michael said, his deep voice calm, dangerous. He stepped away, back towards Roxas.

"He's not _your_ anything," Axel hissed, and with that, he let his façade fall. His pristine skin fell back with the wind, his natural scars, scrapes and lean torso now fully revealed to the world. "You own nothing!"

Michael just stared, annoyed. "And here you sit, once again, before me, defying me, Axel. _You've_ learnt nothing."

"You have to move him!" Axel growled, "You know the Rules!"

"And so did _you_," Michael snapped back. "Now you care about them? _Now_ you understand?" his eyes blazed angrily, staring Axel down. "You remember your lessons too late, Axel."

The demon looked anguished. "You wouldn't. Not with him."

Michael just glared back.

"Wait!" Roxas didn't know why he'd stepped forward, hand grabbing Michael's forearm. "Wait." His breathing was heavy, his mind muddled. Seeing Axel like that, completely bared, unwilling to hide his history, moved something inside Roxas. Axel had been one of them. An angel. He knew everything Roxas did. He was older, perhaps centuries older. It was disheartening to see someone so reviled by the world at large, on his knees before the Angel of War.

Axel looked at him then and the feeling from before resurfaced. Roxas didn't know what to think. Axel was confusing him! "Why have you been doing it?" Roxas all but yelled into the wind. He pulled Michael back and strode forward in his place. He approached Axel. "Why ...?" he breathed.

Axel's mouth was slack. Roxas' face was streaked, his dry tears blown back over his dirty skin and into his hairline. His blonde hair was wild in the breeze, framing his wide, powerful eyes. Blue eyes. Of course.

"I have no choice," Axel said, his voice dry, soft. "I have to."

"But why?" Roxas said, looking down at the redhead. "I don't understand? We've been losing angels for years. Are you trying to kill us all?"

Axel's brow furrowed, "You know that's not possible. It's–"

"It's a means to an end," came an unfamiliar voice from above. A heavy wind blew through the figures in the dirt. A great flapping of wings.

Roxas looked up, eyes wide, not believing his eyes. His heart dropped. Oh no.

"Sora..." he whispered, eyes wide, scared. Above them was none other than Uriel, his great fan wings beating steadily, holding himself up and the cherub in his arms. Sora was being held by his upper arms, wings useless. "Sora!" Roxas regained his breath. His heart thudded in his chest. The reality came rushing back. The whole reason he was even here, back with the girl.

The Rules.

Roxas could barely see Sora through the blinding light of the sun behind Uriel, but he knew the brunette was scared. He was caught.

"You see?" Uriel spoke calmly, his blonde hair in his eyes. "Everything has an ending."

Michael wasn't paying attention to Axel anymore. Instead, his sharp eyes were on Sora, dangling a few feet away. Roxas felt a shiver run through him. Michael would uphold the law.

"You found him," Michael said. "Good."

"Accident," Uriel murmured calmly. He lowered himself, easing Sora to the ground carefully. The small brunette's knees were shaking visibly. Uriel alighted on a small tree, just behind Michael.

"What's going on?" Sora said, dazed and bewildered. He saw Roxas in what appeared to be his torn tunic, his body battered. Damnit. They were on the earth. Damnit. Damnit. He and Roxas, again. He turned and saw the demon. "Hey! you're the guy from before!"

Axel was sitting now, as though winded. He didn't acknowledge Sora, just kept an eye on Michael and Uriel. The two Archangels paid him no heed. They were conversing for a moment.

"I see you've found an expat," Uriel murmured quietly to Michael. They exchanged a look. "Problem solved?" Uriel asked.

"Almost," Michael said firmly.

Uriel hummed.

Roxas couldn't believe how inane Sora seemed for the moment. His friend's life was on the line here, and he was still ogling Axel? "Sora," Roxas said, stepping forward. Before he could get to his friend though, he was intercepted.

"No," Michael said, arm pulling Sora back. The small cherub squirmed in the tight grip. He whimpered as the powerful angel tugged him away from Roxas and Axel. "He cannot be saved, Roxas."

"What? No!" Roxas' eyes were wide, flustered. "No! It's Sora! He didn't mean any harm. It's not right! It's not fair!" The dangerous look in Michael's eye scared Roxas. He shouldn't be arguing like this! It was all wrong, so dangerous! "I broke a rule!" Roxas stamped his foot into the dirt, emphasizing his point. "Look! God's green earth, right? Look!" He was panicked, seeing Sora struggle, his face going red under the pressure. What was Michael going to do? Break his neck? He couldn't! "Sora!" Roxas cried, feeling helpless. He felt his heart break when tears streamed down his friend's face. Sora was scared now. He gulped at air, fingers clawing at Michael's arm. Roxas moved closer, a whimper of his own escaping. "Michael don't! Please?" The hot tears that fell down his cheeks burned. To make an angel cry was beyond all reason. It was cruel.

"You will not be punished, have no fear, Roxas," Michael said calmly.

"I don't have fear!" Roxas cried, eyes blazing suddenly. His breathing was heavy. "Let him go!"

Michael stared, somewhat surprised. "You dare defy me, Roxas?"

"Punish me!" Roxas cried, angry, tearful. "I won't let Sora be hurt. If your precious Rules are so valuable, then why let me off? Why not punish me too?"

"You did not fall, Roxas," Michael murmured. "The demon brought you here. He is to blame." It was then that Roxas felt something click in his head. This was crazy, ridiculous. It made no sense. So he was pardoned from the rules? WHY? WHY? He didn't get it. The rules were bending, for Michael? He was changing it? His next words froze Roxas. "You are too valuable," Michael ended, suddenly pulling at Sora's left wing, letting his throat go. The brunette wailed, more tears flowing.

"Help!" Sora cried pitifully. Roxas felt his rage level rise.

"Back," Michael whispered. Roxas couldn't move. Sora wailed. An angel's wings are particularly sensitive at the shoulderblades. The connection between skin, feathers and bone was tenuous at best. Roxas could only imagine the pain as Michael wrenched Sora back, feathers falling gently to the dirt. Michael pulled both the wings back, pinning the arcs with one hand, so both wings were flattened against one another. Sora was bent back, the pain excruciating.

"Don't," Roxas whispered. _Not Sora._

A sudden rumble in the earth made all present jump. Roxas stumbled. The earth was growling, rolling. He could feel the vibrations in the ground.

"Shit!" Axel yelled, leaping to his feet. "We've been here too long! Get them out of here!" He ran to Roxas. "Roxas, grab my hand!" Roxas fell back, the earth bursting forth around him. Great chunks of dirt and rock exploded out of the earth, making a thunder roll across the plain. "Roxas!" Axel was yanked back by something, dust flying everywhere. The sound was deafening. Roxas tried to get to his feet. He saw it; the cracks rolling in the dirt. The earth was splitting in pieces, rolling, curling, breaking.

"What's happening?" he gasped, not able to see or hear anything. It felt like a stampede underground; a revolt.

A wind passed by, clearing his vision. Michael was in the air, leaving Sora behind. The two cherubs fell again, feet sinking in the dry cracks. "Roxas!" Sora cried.

"No, damnit!" Roxas heard Axel yell. The demon was up, but pinned by his feet. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw why. Before he could warn Sora, he felt them. His legs were yanked out from under hard earth scraped his back and arms. Hands. Lots and lots of hands, vile, filthy, taloned hands erupted from the earth. Sora yelled as he too was snatched by the ankles. "What's happening!" he wailed.

And then they came. In droves, demons tore from the earth, letting the sand fall deep into the crevices they'd formed. Red ones, black ones; all kinds of demons.

"No!" Axel bellowed, throwing the one latched to his arm. He pulled back his wings and lifted up, kicking at the groping hands. Roxas felt them crawl up his torso as faces became clear in the dust. They had fangs, blood-red eyes and grotesque shadows seeping through the skin around their eyes and mouths. His heart was in his throat, even as he struggled futilely. "Help!" he cried, not able to fight them off. They were pulling, wrenching, tearing at him. Some grasped his wings, tugging painfully, tearing feathers out by the handful. They were taking him! Roxas realized now what had happened. Even as he looked up, Michael caught his eye. The Archangel was afloat, watching, an almost pained look on his face. Roxas knew that look. It was a sorry and a good-bye.

Roxas's heart dropped. Michael was leaving them to die. This was the punishment for breaking a rule.

"Get the fuck OFF ME!" Axel bellowed, throwing back two more demons. "ARGH!" He leapt into the air.

Roxas cried out as his torso was scratched relentlessly by the vile hands. Nothing couls help him now, not even divine intervention.

He heard Sora cry out, not able to see his friend. The sounds were deafening but nothing as scary as hearing his friend suffering.

Sora's voice was weak, his pain probably as bad, if not worse than Roxas'.

Suddenly he felt a tug. Not from below, but above. Another wrench. His arm was being pulled up higher! The demons around screeched madly. Even now, as Roxas blinked, almost beside himself, he saw Axel. Axel tugging him free, Axel kicking and snapping at the inferior demons. Inferior in every way. Axel was more than them, he was more powerful, more beatiful and at this very moment, more angelic than any other. "Come on, Roxas!" Axel growled, pulling madly, his lean arms flexing with the effort. Those bat-like wings beat a mad rhythm, not letting them fall. Roxas was wrenched higher, nails scraping him, tearing him. He got his other arm free, delirium filling his brain.

"Axel!" he cried, eyes wide, shocked.

"Come ON!" Axel snapped, growling as he kicked a demon back, efficiently breaking its neck. With that, the others fell. Axel shot higher, grabbing Roxas' other arm. The blonde couldn't breathe, couldn't understand. Air brushed his skin as the last demon fell away. Roxas felt Axel's grip falter and he almost yelped, but Axel got him. He had him tight in his arms, Roxas' blood smearing his chest.

"Fuck," Axel gasped, winded and hurt. "Are you okay?"

The screams below made Roxas look down. The demons weren't leaving. They were heading to Sora, now almost completely in the ground, a sea of black surrounding him. The brunette was crying out. Roxas' heart stopped.

"SORA!" he cried. The brunette wasn't moving. His limp body was being tugged every which way, wings torn and battered. There was a lot of blood. Roxas almost passed out. Sora. Sora!

"Someone help him!" he wailed, throat sore. "Michael! Help him!"

The Archangel was still hovering high in the air. "Uriel!" Roxas twisted in Axel's arms, ignoring his own cuts and scrapes. "Uriel! You can't let them take him. They can't have Sora!" Roxas eyes were wild, terrified. The blonde Archangel sat still in his tree, silent. Axel and Roxas were closer to him now than they had been before. "Don't let them!" Roxas cried, tears streaming down his face, sobs wracking him. "Don't let them take Sora! He's my best friend. Uriel!"

It was when their eyes connected that Roxas knew. Uriel's dark blue eyes gazed back. He blinked. _Please_. Roxas pleaded. _Not Sora._ Uriel stood up and spread his wings. He looked up at Michael, whose stern face still terrified Roxas. Uriel sighed and jumped. Roxas thought he would fly, but no, Uriel landed. The entire earth shuddered, a radius of power tearing through the ground. It sounded like a volcano erupting. The demons screeched madly, clawing at each other as the earth shifted. Uriel stood tall, wings wide. He raised a foot, bringing it down hard. Again, the boom shook the planet, knocking trees back and ripping the cracks of the earth wider.

"Holy shit," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. His arms held Roxas tight to his chest.

The demons were fleeing, feeling the power. Not ever had any animal, plant or creature of Hell felt such strength. Uriel had never landed. Uriel never flew. Uriel was beyond all reckoning.

As the demons burrowing back into the earth, leaving their black dust behind, Sora's body drifted. The earth was swallowing him, limp and lifeless. Electricity sparked. Roxas gulped. Michael was mad. Beyond mad. Great lashes of sparks twittered around the Archangel, hinting at what was to come. As he flew closer to Sora, the Archangel seemed to glow a sickly blue. Roxas had heard of this. Michael's powers were diverse and dangerous. He could fell an entire army in one blow. Roxas had only heard rumours, but apparently Michael's lightning strength was more than just figurative. Great sparks whipped out, connecting with one another.

"This changes _nothing_," came the Archangel's booming voice. "He had the power. A gift, just like Roxas, but he would squander it. Sora is a disappointment, a failure. I will nott olerate his rule-breaking."

In on moment, Roxas felt his breath freeze in his chest, his eyes widening. This time there would be no Uriel. No one would be able to stop it. Sora stirred then. His head lolled, his mouth moving. Roxas wanted to cry out, tell him to run, but he knew it was futile. Michael radiated power and lightning, streaks of it lashing, whipping, burning through the air. He placed his right hand on his chest and raised his left arm , palm forward towards Sora. The energy built, creating a white fire of sparks. He seemed to be muttering, chanting. Something rumbled above and Roxas felt like time was standing still. This was it.

As the lash of power leapt from Michael, searing the air and blinding all, a white streak flashed past. In that one moment when all was quiet, frozen, Roxas knew. He saw.

"You won't take him," came a voice, a figure in the orb of light. "Not my Sora."

But it was too late. Everything was drowned out by the booming thunder and all went blank. Roxas and Axel were thrown back, tumbling down, down to earth. Roxas' eyes went wide as the crack of lightning ripped forward, blasting outwards toward Sora and someone else. An angel with the widest, whitest wings. Only one angel on Heaven and Earth had wings like that.

_Riku._

---

TO BE CONTINUED

---

A/N: Yes? No? I hope everyone knows who the Archangels are. Perhaps not in character but then that's what fiction is for. :) Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter helps ease your pain!


	8. Chapter 8

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

Please pardon any spelling errors. I type really fast and hardly ever check the silly mistakes. :P apologies.

Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll do my best to answer whatever is left out of the upcoming chapters.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Roxas winced painfully as he was thrown to the ground, his body tumbling, rolling back in the ferocious wind. He felt Axel holding on too. When the were both face-down on the ground, the wind whistling over them, dust in their eyes and hair, Roxas felt Axel's arm clenching his own.

And just like that, the wind dissipated. Like it had never happened. Roxas breathed slowly, too worried, terrified to look up.

"Come on," Axel murmured, scrambling to his feet. Even as he stood, blood scrapes highlighting his angles, Axel was healing. The skin steamed and rippled, recovering from the hurts. Roxas would take a while longer. He gritted his teeth as he stood up. His hands, elbows, cheeks and knees were in agony. As were his wings. He carefully flexed.

"Ouch." he winced.

Axel took his hand and pulled him. There wasn't time to check himself. They had to get back. Sora and Riku needed them, he hoped.

The dust had settled and Roxas could easily make out the figure of Michael, standing where Roxas had last seen him.

Roxas ran faster, heart thumping madly.

He looked around, eyes flickering between the shadows, rocks and sparse trees. There!

"Sora!" Roxas couldn't help crying. He dashed off, unmindful of his injuries. "Sora!" Roxas' eyes were wide with fear. He didn't know what to expect, what he'd see. His stomach roiled as his feet pounded the earth. He slammed into something so suddenly, he fell back, Axel just managing to stop his fall. How the demon had managed to stay so close was beyond Roxas just then.

"Don't be this way, Roxas," Michael said, once again, blocking the blonde's path.

"Get out of my way," Roxas said firmly, eyes flickering. Something boiled inside, bubbling unexpectedly beneath his quiet façade.

Michael looked down sternly. "Turn back," he said.

"I won't. I want to see Sora." Roxas' jaw was set. Axel bristled behind him, wings flexing. Michael looked at the demon for a moment. Axel glared right back.

"Let him see the mess you've made," Axel said. "Or is it that Archangels don't make messes?"

"You dare–" Michael began, teeth gritting.

"Dare what?" Axel hissed, eyes snapping, teeth showing like white daggers. "You fuck up and no one's supposed to know? Know one finds out about the shit you've caused? What about the last hundred years of hell? What about the other fallen angels? You and your rules are what's wrong."

Michael's jaw was rigd, his eyes dark and deadly. Roxas would never have associated that word with any angel until now. Michael was deadly.

"Move," Roxas pushed past the Archangel, stumbling on the uneven ground. He was unmindful about the pain shooting down his back and arms. He couldn't see properly.

"Sora..." he whispered, coming to a halt. Everything stopped. "No..."

There, in the settling dust, was a shapeless shadow. The ground felt like it was shifting under Roxas. He felt woozy.

"Sora..." he moved forward again. They laid there, the two of them, covered in dirt, blood and feathers. Riku, his wings battered beyond recognition, still splayed over Sora's prone, blood and dirt-covered figure. Sora wasn't moving. Riku was barely breathing, his eyes mere slits.

"Riku," Roxas fell to his knees, not sure what to do. His heart ached then, the pain lancing through his soul. Everything hurt. His skin, his bones, his eyes, his tears. They felt like stings running unevenly down his cheeks. Roxas' oversized heart thudded heavily, painfully. His hands were tight as he leaned over the two angels. Riku was awake, eyes glazed over, his silver hair dulled by the dirt. And Sora...

Roxas swallowed his cries, breathing heavily through his nose. He had to control this. He had to stop himself. The madness building inside was overwhelming. He couldn't see, think or manage to stay still. Sounds were dulled by the thudding heartbeat in his ears. He thought he could hear a voice, maybe two, but nothing made sense. All he knew was this hollowness, this echoing pain in his ribcage.

_He tried to save Sora,_ Roxas thought, silence falling on his mind. _when no one else would._ If anything could have broken Roxas, this was it. This sacrifice against all the rules, against the Archangels and the nature of the world, was what broke Roxas. His heart settled, the pain spreading to his every cell. Silence. Quiet. Then chaos.

He felt his arms jerk suddenly as large hands wrapped around his elbows, dragging him back. Roxas snapped.

"NO!" he bellowed, feeling some new anger. Rage and disbelief tore through him. He kicked out, wings flexed and the hands let go. Roxas felt the earth shudder, the stones shivering like an earthquake in it's first pulse. It sounded like he was in a wind tunnel, all sounds whistling away into nothingness. Roxas' jaw was set, his eyes hard. He turned.

Michael watched him. Uriel had appeared behind him, great wingspan keeping him aloft. Roxas' eyes were deep, dark, dangerous blue and both Archangels could see it. Their own matching blue eyes met before Michael took a step back.

"Roxas,"

But that was all he could utter before Roxas' hoarse bellow erupted from his throat. The blonde felt the cry building and building and then it was released. His rage, fear and overwhelming pain left his tiny body in a thunderous boom, his cry echoing like thunder. The ground shoo, animals ran, bird took to the skies as the thunderous pain of a slighted angel hit the airwaves. Not unlike a sonar pulse, Roxas' voice carried through the air, the earth. No one could miss the terrible bellow of a cherub breaking his will.

Axel had his hands over his ears, wincing, trying his best to reach the blonde. The Archangels had fallen back, shocked and unprepared for the sound had no idea what to do. This was madness.

Roxas' frame shook as the bellow and hum of his soul was burst forth. Like waves, the hollow cry rippled outwards. Then they appeared.

Loud snaps rent the air, like whiplashes. At every snap, an angel appeared aloft in the air. One two, ten, twenty, fifty angels.

It seemed as though every angel in heaven was summoned, appearing abruptly, just as suprised as the demon and Archangels below. Their voices and cries filled the air, as their great wings beat at a fervent pace. None had meant to appear.

Axel turned, eyes wide. He had never seen so many angels accounted for in one place. Even the unwinged cherubs were there, clinging to their brethren, eyes wide, disbelieving.

Michael and Uriel looked about. Uriel settled on the ground, no longer able to make a place for himself in the air.

"They've been summoned," he said, his deep, quiet voice managing to carry. Another angel landed beside him and even Axel had to gulp.

"Troublesome boy, isn't he?" came Gabriel's voice, his long, dark hair falling to his shoulders.

Axel ran past them, seeing finally what was happening. He just managed to catch Roxas as he fell, weak, torn. "Roxas!" Axel whispered, pushing at the blonde hair sticking to the pale face.

Roxas' eyes opened and Axel breathed deeply. Yes, Roxas was okay, but by the look in those deep, cobalt eyes, he wasn't the same. "You've changed," Axel murmured, arms curling about the boy. He breathed in the scent of the blonde hair. "You're a full-fledged angel, Roxas. You've done it."

Roxas just blinked wearily, sweat trickling over his brow.

Axel heard the angels around him crying out. He heard his name, the words _devil_ and _demon_. He also heard cries of consternation. The Archangels were on God's green earth. Roxas ... Sora and Riku... What had happened here? They looked to their leaders for answers. Axel didn't care. He just didn't. At that very moment, he had but one care.

With a snapping of his fingers, he called into the darkness. A howl erupted around him and Roxas as the darkness opened up.

"I'm taking you away," he whispered into Roxas' ear. "Say you'll come with me?"

Roxas blinked, the blackness of hell swirling behind Axel's red hair. He didn't have to think about. He looped both arms around Axel's neck. "Save me," he whispered, eyes closing as the darkness swirled about, engulfing both of them in its maw.

When Roxas awoke, he felt different. He wasn't hurting anymore. Sitting up, he blinked.

He was on a simple futon. Red on a black wooden base in a dark-walled, dimly lit room. There were no windows here. A massive candle sat beside the bed, casting its dim glow about his features.

Roxas twisted and turned, his feet coming to the edge of the bed. When his toes touched the wooden floor, it felt normal. No brimstone or hellfire.

"Axel?" he said into the darkness.

"Here," came a voice. A curtain of smoke seemed to shift nearby and Axel appeared, clad in clean black pants, his hair back to its lustrous shine. He had hidden his scars again, so the demon looked pristine as ever.

Roxas looked down at his own person. Someone had wiped him clean, but he still wore tatters. The shreds of cloth barely constituted as clothing.

"Want to change?" Axel asked, a set of white tunic and belt appearing over one arm. "I think I can guess your size."

So Roxas changed. It was unexpectedly okay to do so. Even as the demon stood nearby, Roxas felt no shame in his disrobing. It was just Axel. He, Roxas, was safe.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked as he belted his tunic.

"My personal hell," Axel smirked awkwardly. "I like to keep it simple."

"Is this ... like, your room?"

Axel chuckled, "At Chez Hellhole? Not quite. It's given to each demon: a place of their own. It's not something physical, more like a mental place for seclusion. Not every demon is given space like this. I like to keep mine minimal."

"It's nice," Roxas said. He felt hollow. He felt tired. His brain wasn't working right.

"You're safe here," Axel murmured, as he burht the remains of Roxas' old clothes. "For now."

"But I have to go back," Roxas said, holding his closed hands in his lap.

"Eventually," Axel settled on the futon beside him. "But there's no rush. If and when you return is up to you. You can also stay forever, if you want."

Roxas almost smiled at that. It was a tad ridiculous, but still cute. Roxas felt terrible for smiling then. He had nothing to smile about, nothing to be proud of.

"Sora is dead," he said, voice hollow.

"I don't know," Axel answered truthfully. "He was your friend."

Roxas nodded sadly.

"And Riku?"

Roxas shrugged, "I guess. He was ..." Roxas thought of the older, silver-haired heroic angel. "he was everything to Sora."

"I think Sora may have been everything to him," Axel murmured.

Roxas jumped, feeling something against his back. "Oh! Sorry," he uttered, realizing it was the demon's wing. Roxas' own wings were folded back and high. They weren't hurting.

"You healed me," Roxas said, turning to look at Axel. The tall demon was leaning, one hand resting on the bed behind Roxas. Those bright green eyes connected with his, and he stopped. "How did you ...?"

"Don't ask," Axel said, smile gracing his lips. Roxas wonderd again at this demon's beauty.

"I can't believe I didn't realize," Roxas whispered, unblinking. "You were obviously an angel."

Axel frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not like the other demons." Roxas was reminded of the foul beasts that had tried to drag him into hell. "You're so very different, Axel."

Axel sighed, eyes closing. Roxas leaned in closer, "Are there others like you?"

Axel opened his eyes, only to catch how strange Roxas' new gaze was. "No," he muttered.

"No other fallen ones?"

Axel sat back, "No. That isn't to say I'm the only one the Archangels have tossed away, but I'm the only demonic one I know of. As far as I've been able to find out, the rest were either killed or died. Not all were offered demonhood and even fewer would think to accept it. I'm a little on my own down here."

The demon looked serious, the topic obviously not one of his favourites.

Roxas was just beginning to understand his awe. He had been fascinated from the start. Axel was contrary to everything he'd ever heard about demons. Not only was he not a deranged maniac, but he'd been an angel too. He'd been different, yes, but not evil. But to be a demon ... one had to be evil, no?

"Roxas," Axel cut into his thoughts, "Do you know what happened back there? With all the angels?"

The blonde blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the angels appearing. It didn't look like Michael called them, and I didn't think he could, not at that rate."

Roxas frowned, "I don't follow. What angels?"

Axel paused and just looked down at him, brows slowly rising. "You don't remember seeing every single angel in heaven appearing out of nowhere? I don't even think it's possible to forget."

Roxas just looked perplexed.

Axel sighed, "Okay, maybe you were out of it." _I'll ask again later._ "Just rest assured, I think you wowed some people back there."

"My throat hurts," Roxas said then, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, bet it does," Axel sighed. "there's a joke in there, but I won't try."

"Thank you," Roxas said.

Axel made a face, "For joking?"

"No," Roxas looked down at his hands, "For helping me. You pretty much saved my butt every three seconds."

Axel just looked at the angel. He was so adorable, his hair mussed and his attitude cowed. "No problem."

"Why did you help me?" Roxas looked up.

"I'm no freaking good samaritan, Roxas–"

"I know."

That seemed pretty final. Axel blinked. "Okay..."

"I mean, I know you wouldn't normally be helping out any angels at all. But why me?"

Axel hadn't wanted to think about it. He'd avoided the implications from the beginning, hoping it was just his heart messing with his head. Ah, shoot, no heart. Damn. The redhead stood and patted down his pants. While he avoided looking at Roxas, he could speak. "Just thought you'd be better alive than dead. No biggie."

Axel heard it then. Something he'd heard before. Something he always forgot about, but with his demonic sense of sound, could pick up in a second.

Roxas' oversized heartbeat. There it was again, beating louder. Turning, Axel looked down at the blonde. He knew, quite keenly, that if he still had his own heart in his chest, it would be thumping the same. Slightly harder than normal and more than a little erratically. He crouched down in front of Roxas, meeting those blue eyes with his own green. Roxas' face was flushed.

_Thadump._

"Crap," was all Axel could say, his barriers breaking down in an instant.

And with one slight move, leaning up from his crouch, he pressed his lips to Roxas' own, that heartbeat thumping on his behalf.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Been a while! Thanks for the reviews guys. They keep me going.


	9. Chapter 9

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

-A/N-

A/N:

So, I hope you're all still enjoying this. I've received some lovely reviews! No fear, this story does have an ending. Also, a few of you have hinted at the Angelology aspect of the story. I'm taking great liberties with these very famous characters, religious or not. Just a few things I wanted to make sure were in my story. A few giveaways for the real KH fans  
One: Axel's name is a giveaway as an angel. Roxas', not so much.  
Two: Remember what Axel says about Roxas in the game? "He made me feel like ..." :P  
Three: You can guess at who the other angels in heaven could be. One is a DEAD giveaway just because of his name. Cloud knows him well. :)

And yes, awesome to those who figured out who the Archangels are. Michael is Leon (albeit a mean Leon), Uriel is Cloud and Gabriel is actually Vincent. :P I thought their angel forms were VERY fitting.

CHAPTER NINE

Roxas felt fingers. Fingers and tenderness. A soft touch on his cheek. A rustling behind him. With Axel absorbing his every sense, he felt stifled, a little overwhelmed. Axel had a flavour. A sweetness and a daring tongue.

It was strange really, this kissing. Axel's breath ghosted over his cheek as the demon pressed closer, his tongue delving deepe, soft grunts breaking free from his lips. Roxas leaned back, his hands resting on Axel's bare shoulders. He could feel the jutting bones and warm skin of an underfed demon. Strange.

"Axel," he breathed, mouths separating. Axel pulled back a bit, eyes flicking from Roxas' lips then to his eyes.

"Sorry," Axel said, unblinking. "Is it strange?"

Roxas knew what he was referring to. This must be the sexual side of things. Sexuality not exactly something that was taboo, but definitely not something angels engaged in. Commonly, angels only knew of emotional attachments and physical bonds through the stories of humans and, of course, demons. To use one's body for gain was definitely a no-no, though the idea behind sex never fazed any heavenly being. That's not to say angels engaged in sexual acts. Generally, they weren't even interested. Another thing that separated them from demons. A physical bond wasn't necessary. Angels don't procreate. They share love with their friends and comrades, through knowledge and feeling and sensing. Through discovery and forethought. Living forever could get pretty dull if you didn't keep your brain tripping over.

The mind of a demon is something different to consider. As Roxas blinked, he pondered this. What had it been like for Axel, becoming a demon? Was he completely changed from his angel mind? Or had he always been inclined to demonhood? What happens when you change from an uninterested being into an overly-sexual demon?

Axel licked his lips, eyes looking away. Roxas' heart tripped a beat. Axel's eyes flicked back. He smiled slowly, coming to rest on his knees in front of the seated blonde.

"Your heart gives you away," Axel said, green eyes sharp. "Did you know your angel heart is about three times larger than a human heart?"

Roxas nodded. Basic Angel anatomyof course.

"Then again," Axel ran a finger over Roxas' resting hand which had moved from his shoulder to the bed. "Did you know that an angel's capacity for emotion far outstrips any other sentient being?"

Roxas tilted his head slightly. "No..."

Axel smiled, "It's true. It's what makes you an angel. Not the wings," he tugged at a white feather. "Not the immortality. It's the heart you having thumping away like a jackhammer."

Roxas thought about that. It kind of made sense. Sort of. But where was Axel going with this?

The redhead sighed, his hand coming to rest on his breastbone. "I lost mine when ... well, when I was approached for demonhood."

"You were ... asked to be a demon?" Roxas was intrigued. This was something new for him, something truly interesting.

"Of course," Axel smirked, "A demon does but one thing: make an offer. A choice is given. Either join in the kingdom of hell, or die on the barren desert of earth." Axel's face was pinched.

"You were dying," Roxas said. It wasn't a question. Just the thought made him go still.

Axel chewed on his bottom lip, eyes away. "Yeah. I was. I probably should have–"

"Don't say that," Roxas hushed.

Axel sighed again, eyes rolling to Roxas, "I know it's taboo to say that in Heaven, but it's true. I was going to say, I probably should have turned down the offer. But if you think about it, I kinda liked living. Yes, I lost something, a part of me ..."Axel's fingers curled agaist his breastbone. "But I'm alive, right?" His eyes flashed, as though remembering his choice many many years ago. If Roxas had to add to this statement, he might have said that Axel didn't look that happy to be alive.

"Who..." Roxas trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. Was it rude to ask?

"I'm not just any old demon," Axel went on, "Like you said, I'm a fallen angel. Even without my wings, I have angel blood in my veins. So long as I'm alive, I retain most of my angelic features. This, he knew. My boss, I mean. He recruited me. Why wouldn't he? Offer a dying man a new life? Promise him eternal freedom? Bingo. Jackpot. What if the man's an angel? Well then, let's roll out the red carpet. Even more freedom, just to get him into the ranks. Do you know how many demons there are?"

Axel's green eyes met Roxas' blue. The demon again took note of how dark Roxas' eyes had become. Roxas shook his head.

"Hundreds of thousands. Ridiculous amounts of demons. From all over the place. Some come from nature spirits, others from animals, but the most important ones are the humans. they can think, they can fight and they're greedy as hell. Compare that to the number of angels in Heaven? No competition. None whatsoever."

Roxas frowned, "But what about what you were doing? Michael said–"

"Fuck Michael," Axel growled. "He doesn't know everything."

Roxas just raised his eyebrow at that.

Axel sniffed, wiped at his nose. "He was right. In some ways. Yes, I've been taking new unnatural angels. I tried to hide my skill from my boss. This was way back in the beginning. But he found out. I really, really wish he hadn't, Roxas. It's probably the only thing that would've saved me."

When he looked up again, Roxas felt his fists clench, his heart squeeze. Axel wasn't hiding his emotions now. Axel was almost human like this. With everything on his sleeve.

"I was dying, Roxas. Even as a demon, I was. The boss couldn't see it at first. I was brought into the ranks easily. Given my share of work, my certain freedoms. I excelled in battle, I could hold my own with the rest of them. I'm stronger than most demons. It was a boon to have me. But, damnit, I was _still_ dying." Axel gritted his teeth, jaw clenched. "You'd think having demon longevity would somehow help me, but it didn't. I still don't know why this happens. He shouldn't have found out. By the time even I'd realized what was happening, it was too late to cover it up. A dying demon? Dying from what? Nothing? It was really weird, even for him. It's pathetic really. This weakness."

Roxas leaned in closer, his gaze not leaving Axel's face. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to hear everything. Every part of Axel's story; his life, his fall, his demonhood. Everything was important. Not even thinking, Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's. Lightly, gently with no real pressure. He'd felt it. He wanted to do it. It would help Axel.

And it did. The demon blinked as Roxas pulled back. The angel nodded, trying to not let his heart get the best of him.

"I can't eat like the rest of them," Axel continued, breath a little lighter. "Demons have to kill to eat. They have to take a life to sustain their own. They don't eat often; maybe once every six months, but when they get hungry, nothing can get in their way. I tried it. I felt hunger. I felt the pain. I even managed to kill. Not being an angel anymore helped in that regard. I tried to eat the humans the way the others did, but it just ..." Axel frowned angrily, dark lashes blinking against his pale skin. "It didn't work. At first I thought it did. I would feel a little better. A little less on edge. But then it'd be back. I couldn't eat the humans. They didn't sustain me at all."

Roxas' feathers rustled as his wings opened instinctively. It was something like shivers running down his back.

"I still saw the unnatural angels. Every so often I'd come across one. I didn't really think much of it, since I didn't work for the Archangels anymore. But I still saw them. I even followed some, maybe still thinking of Heaven. That was how my boss caught me. He'd been keeping an eye on me. I realize now that he saw I was dying." Axel chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm pretty fuckin' scrawny, eh?"

Roxas' smile was wry. He pressed both hands to Axel's shoulders. "Yeah, but in a good way."

Axel laughed, a sound so unfamiliar. "You slay me. Ah, funny."

"So he saw you?" Roas nudged the topic back into place.

Axel twisted his head, wrenching the kinks out of his neck. "Yeah. He saw me watching them. Figured there was something up. I didn't think anything of it when he asked. Yeah, they'll be angels one day, who cared? By the way, he's the only one who knows what I was."

"The other demons wouldn't like it?" Roxas guessed.

Axel smirked, "Something like that. It was he who killed an unnatural one first. He saw the man, some old dude. Knew I'd been watching him. He just did it, right there, like lightning. And damnit, Roxas. That was all it took. I could see his damn soul. See it searching, trying to figure out where to go. I should've let him go, let him find his was to Heaven, but I couldn't. I needed a heavenly soul in place of a human's. That made me so damn different. Such a stupid fucking weakness! If any other demon knew, I'd be dead in three seconds."

"So, you take their souls to ... Hell?"

"Yeah, I guide them away. But I have to kill them. and if I keep searching long and hard, day after day, I can find them. They only glow when destined to die. A destined angel, destined to die, will always glow in my presence. Why?" He blinked up at Roxas, gaze hard.

"Because you bring their death," Roxas whispered, comprehending.

"Exactly," Axel murmured back. "Really sick, isn't it?"

Roxas thought about it and frowned, "No. Not sick, unfortunate, yes, but not something you can avoid."

"You're too kind," Axel said wryly.

"I'm not," Roxas dropped his head, mind already whizzing back to earlier in the day ... night ... whatever it was in here. "I'm terrible. If that's your weakness, how come mine's the inability to do anything right. I've only made mistakes so far. I feel like I have no idea what's going on. Everything isn't what I thought it was."

Axel just looked at his downcast face, "You couldn't have stopped him, Roxas." He got right to the point.

Roxas felt his chest hurt. It was constricting. How could he have forgotten. Listening to Axel's story was one thing, but to get his mind off ...

"Roxas." Axel's hands were on his cheeks, warm and comforting. The demon tilted Roxas' head up. "Look at me." Roxas did so. "Michael did it. He did all that damage. Think back on the last twenty-four hours. None of it was your fault. Michael's a crazy fuck, that's what he is. He always has been. I know it sucks when you realize, but it's the truth."

Roxas was seeing through Axel, barely hearing the words. He'd always been enamoured with Michael. He was Roxas' idol. His mentor. How could he be so far from the truth? How had Roxas not known? Why was Michael like this? Seeing Axel, Sora and Riku ... it broke Roxas' heart in two. So much anguish.

"Don't" he heard Axel's firm voice. "Don't cry because of him, Roxas." Thumbs brushed at Roxas' cheekbones. Warm tears again. Roxas felt weak and hopeless. He missed Sora. He wanted Sora back. He hated that he'd always made fun of his friend, thinking Sora was a bit of an idiot all along. Sora was the best friend he could have asked for. The only one who was very much like himself. If he was genuinely honest, he'd accept his own jealousy. He'd always thought Sora would be the perfect angel. Kind, generous, genuine in every way. Loving, loyal ... Roxas wasn't any of those things.

"Why did he do it all, Axel?" _And why didn't I know?_

Axel didn't answer. He just kept wiping at Roxas' wet cheeks. When Roxas' small hands wrapped around his long fingers, Axel stopped. He frowned, leaned in and took Roxas' lips with his own. This wasn't like the kiss from before. It was strong and forceful. Roxas pushed in to meet him, feeling disarray at his feelings. He was so confused. So much had happened in such a short time. And in the end what did he have? A demon. Axel. Axel who'd been hurt by Michael. Michael who had hurt others, hurt Sora and Riku. Maybe even killed them. Roxas breathed Axel in, his scent more than intoxicating. It was liberating. The feel of Axel's tongue on his, his heat rolling in waves, his warm hands gripping Roxas' own. When he fell back, Roxas' wings flattened, then coiled, casting over their bodies like a shelter .Axel's breath was short, his grunts soft.

Roxas didn't mind all this. His angelic side didn't fight. It responded positively, swelling him from the inside, his heart thundering away. As fingers skittered over his legs, his thighs, Roxas breathed. He gasped a little, curled into Axel, letting his feelings take over. He'd never, ever felt this way. His body just didn't have the capacity before. Axel was changing him, changing everything.

"Roxas," Axel breathed, lips tickling down the blonde's throat, his hands pressing at the angel's tunic. "Let me. Let me do this. I know you can feel it."

Roxas shivered, finally understanding what this was, what he was feeling. He ran his fingers through Axel's hair, making the demon shiver. When Axel's eyes opened and met Roxas', there could have been no other answer.

"Please," was all Roxas murmured, feeling the goosebumps raising over Axel's skin. "Help me, Axel." Roxas pressed his face into Axel's chest. "We have to go back."

Axel sighed, his arm holding Roxas close."I know,"_ Damnit, how I know._

Roxas pulled back, his cheeks red and still wet. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." No hesitation, not a moment to blink or rconsider. Axel was lost, oh yes, he was.

"But what?" Roxas breathed, feeling his heart rate slow.

"Well, it helps that I have some info. Intel, shall we call it."

Roxas looked up at him, wings opening, bristling.

Axel smirked, "Michael's been around a long time. He's laid down the law for so long, he might not think his own grievances are noticeable. I've heard the rumours and if anything, what happened out there, in the desert, totally solidifed my suspicions."

"What? What is it?" Roxas' eyes were round.

"Michael's scared. Well, maybe not _scared_ per se, but something's got him spooked. Firstly, whatever you did, calling every angel out like that, he didn't expect that. He knew you could see unnaturals, but that little stunt got him good. Secondly, why enforce the rules so badly, so strongly, yet fuck up at the last minute?"

"He let me go," Roxas said.

"Exactly," Axel nodded, "When you of all, alongside Sora, would be considered in the same bad zone of rule-breaking. You touched earth. You fraternized with demons. You lost your unnatural. And you defied an Archangel." Axel smirked again, as though proud, "The first one got you on death row immediately. It's the other ones he didn't like."

"But he still let me go, and took Sora," Roxas' brow crinkled. "Why?"

Axel shrugged, "Frankly, I'm thinking it's favouritism. But that's not enough. He needs you. You can repopulate his stupid squadron, rebuild his army. But Sora? I don't know. The kid looked pretty harmless to me."

Roxas bit his lip as he remembered his cherubic friend's smile. Always bright, always happy. Enough so that the stoic flight commander was his companion too. Sora was magnetic. Likable and sweet and silly to boot. But he was more than that. He was intuitive, saw things, knew things.

Roxas blinked, gasping suddenly. He turned his wide eyes on Axel and took the demon's shoulders in his hands.

"Sora! It's Sora!" He gently shook Axel, his surprise spilling over. "That must be it! He's covering something up! Michael was targeting Sora, not me!"

Axel frowned, "Uh ... okay? Why the sudden revelation? What's Sora been up to?"

Roxas almost smiled, glad his memory had filled him in. "Not what he's been up to! What's he _heard_? I never really went into it myself, but Sora always knew things. Was always confident in any situation, even when standing in front of Gabriel, he was his usual bubbly self. I used to think it was mad bravado, but then ... something he said... "

Roxas' eyes looked into nothingness. "He knows... Sora let it slip. Earlier." Roxas' face snapped back to Axel, dark blue gaze hard and steady.

"Sora must know Michael's secret. He must have heard it?"

Axel frowned, "But how?"

Roxas smiled, a slow sad smile, "The same way he knows when I swear in Heaven. Sora must be able to read minds."

xxxx

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

Last chapter recap:

_Roxas blinked, gasping suddenly. He turned his wide eyes on Axel and took the demon's shoulders in his hands._

_"Sora! It's Sora!" He gently shook Axel, his surprise spilling over. "That must be it! He's covering something up! Michael was targeting Sora, not me!"_

_Axel frowned, "Uh ... okay? Why the sudden revelation? What's Sora been up to?"_

_Roxas almost smiled, glad his memory had filled him in. "Not what he's been up to! What's he heard? I never really went into it myself, but Sora always knew things. Was always confident in any situation, even when standing in front of Gabriel, he was his usual bubbly self. I used to think it was mad bravado, but then ... something he said... "_

_Roxas' eyes looked into nothingness. "He knows... Sora let it slip. Earlier." Roxas' face snapped back to Axel, dark blue gaze hard and steady._

_"Sora must know Michael's secret. He must have heard it?"_

_Axel frowned, "But how?"_

_Roxas smiled, a slow sad smile, "The same way he knows when I swear in Heaven. Sora must be able to read minds."_

* * *

One thing every demon knew was that they could never get into Heaven. It was a universal rule. Something they could never outwit or understand. Even if an army of demons tried to rise up against the Archangels, they would have nowhere to go. Heaven was invisible to all except the heavenly. Only an angel or cherub would be able to enter and only they would know the way.

Axel knew this. And as much as he had tried in the past, he himself hadn't been able to relocate his former home. Yes, he had been an angel, but as a demon, he lost his key to the other side. So while he flew through the air, following Roxas, he let the blonde know his thoughts on the matter.

"Don't worry," Roxas said, face set, wings pumping steadily, "I know the way." Angels never forgot how to get home. It was hardwired into their brains.

"I know you do," Axel said, his own dark wings keeping pace, " But I won't be able to follow. We should try to lure him out. Get Michael back down here."

They were so high in the sky now, that any human would have dropped from lack of oxygen. Roxas kept going. "No, we need to catch them off-guard. It could give us some extra time."

"How?" Axel asked, getting frustrated. "I can't let you greet them on your own! Bring them down here, get them on my turf, then we'll see how–"

Axel was cut off when his body seemed to slam into invisible nothingness. He jolted, wings compensating for the awkward blow. He fell back, gathered himself and rose again. Roxas veered around.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Axel's wings were pumping, yet he could only move from side-to-side. His hands pressed upward, flat against an invisible wall.

"I can't go any further," Axel said, annoyance edging his voice. Roxas frowned. How could that be? He himself was easily drifting higher... "Shit," Axel spat. "We must be close."

Roxas blinked. "We are. You can't tell?"

Axel shook his head. "Lost my homing beacon a long time ago."

Roxas made an annoyed whine as he flew in a circle around Axel. "There has to be a way. Why wouldn't you be allowed in Heaven?"

"Because I don't fit the criteria." Axel growled, hands in fists.

"An angel," Roxas said.

"Or dead," Axel added.

Roxas chewed on his bottom lip. So anyone who wasn't an angel or a dead soul could enter. That made sense. But what about the unnatural angels? They were considered neither. Their souls were almost always alive and yet they had not quite received their angelic status. So there was a loophole. There had to be.

Roxas fluttered about, pondering. Then he came down to hover as best he could in front of Axel. "You brought unnaturals to Heaven, right?"

Axel frowned, "Yeah. Always."

"How did you do it?" Roxas queried.

Axel just shrugged, "I'd just talk to them, guide them here. That's all really."

"Just guide them? But aren't they pretty flighty? How'd you get them all the way here? Did you follow them, carry them? Anything? I heard they get lost easily. Disoriented and stuff."

Axel thought for a moment. "I had to make an offer."

Roxas blinked. "An offer? You mean, they had to choose?"

Axel looked partly surprised at this realization. "Yeah. Just like I do now. Same as a demonic offer and choice. They have the right to say no. They don't have to become an angel. And they don't have to enter Heaven."

Roxas was surprised, "Did any ever say no?"

Axel looked at him, brows furrowed, "Not when I was on duty." He held out his hand then, eyes seeing nothing, remembering. "I'd ask them, and hold out my hand. Then I'd take them up. It was pretty simple."

Roxas' face split into a wide grin. It made Axel blink. Then Roxas hovered higher, extending his arm, hand out.

"If you can't get into Heaven because you're not an angel, then what if an angel guided you? After all, would an angel ever lead something evil into Heaven?" Roxas' eyes twinkled.

Axel blinked, "Uh, that's a pretty hard and fast rule. If you lead in evil, it can't go very far. I guess. Well, it's worth a try." he took Roxas' hand in his and the blonde squeezed tight.

"We're going to do this, Axel," Roxas murmured. "We're not going to let them kill Sora."

Then Roxas was off, pulling Axel up. The demon added his own wingpower and they rose. Axel felt as though he was being pulled through a bubble. The outer layer flexed, half pushing, half pulling. Then with a jolt, he flew through, Roxas finally flying him higher.

"Holy shit," Axel gasped.

"Loophole!" Roxas crowed. "Why _would_ an angel lead anyone evil back to Heaven? Loophole!"

Axel laughed, buffeted by the air rushing past. "Smartypants."

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt.

Riku groaned, trying to move. He felt uncomfortable, like he was lying in a ditch. Except, there are no ditches in Heaven and Riku knew he was back home.

He opened his eyes, blinking blearily. He felt dazed. He blinked a couple more times. Tried to rub his eye. Damn. Couldn't move a limb. _I must be out of it,_ he thought. He rarely got injured these days. Not like in the old days when the squadron was in full form. He thought about those days often. The days when the Army of Heaven had to fight. Eons ago, it felt like. But Riku had never felt like this. It felt like his skin was on fire. Like, his wings were melting.

His mind clicked. Eyes widening, he gasped. "Sora!"

It all came back in a rush. Michael, the explosion, the heat, the flames. Blood. Sora's blood. No no no!

Riku tried to get up, or at least move. Damnit! He shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. What the? He wasn't lying down?

Looking up, he noticed the wide open space of Heaven. Sky as far as the eye could see. But before that, bars. Damn cell bars, locking him inside a cell. He gripped one, feeling it's strength. He'd seen nothing like it before. Cold and hard. Something new in heaven. "Damnit!" he growled, panic setting in. Where was Sora? What was going on? Riku moaned, feeling his head throb. Everything ached. Even his wings. He winced when he tried to flex them. It wasn't a nightmare then. His wings were definitely damaged. He couldn't feel the feathers against his skin, or even the air against his muscles. He went cold. He'd never not had his wings at his back. He couldn't even remember his time as a cherub (or if he'd even been one).

"Sora!" he bellowed, thinking only of finding someone, anyone who could help. "Somebody!"

He slammed against the bars but to no avail. His skin was raw and bleeding in places, the blood not yet cleaned up. It was more painful than the time he'd been speared in battle. That had taken years to heal. Angels were pretty damn strong and they healed eventually, but any sort of mortal wound could finish them. Riku had had to wait it out. But this was different. He didn't have time to just sit around and wait. If he wasn't dead, then why was he here?

"Sir," came a familiar voice.

Riku's head snapped to the sound. "Tidus!"

Tidus and Wakka appeared in their full squadron uniform. What were they doing? Couldn't they see he was locked up like some animal?

"Help me out of this!" Riku bellowed. "The hell are you waiting for?"

The two angels glanced at one another. "We were told to watch you, sir." Wakka said carefully." Archangel's orders."

Riku's eyes widened. Just the word _Archangel_ made his blood boil. "Tidus, get me out of this thing," he hissed. "That's an order."

Tidus frowned, "Sorry, Riku, sir. Not happening. We're not supposed–"

Riku let out a cry of annoyance. He winced. Everything hurt. He had to figure this out. He had to get out! Change tactics.

"Where's Sora?" he asked, cutting into whatever Wakka was going to say.

Tidus looked at the red-headed angel beside him. Riku swore a blue streak. The other two winced.

"You have to stay here," Tidus murmured, frowning. "Michael's orders. We're not even sure why–"

"Shut it," Wakka warned. Tidus glared at him. Both managed to look petulant.

"You have to heal. Uriel said. No moving you until you're better," Tidus said firmly, crossing his arms.

Riku could have screamed. "What do you mean _until I heal?_ That's going to be years! Have you _seen_ what he did to me? HAVE YOU?" Riku's face was a painting in rage. His aqua eyes seemed to snap like lightning, his face going red under duress. "Don't you dare sit back and watch me," Riku hissed, arms and legs flexing in their bonds. "Don't you dare force me to sit back while who knows-what happens to Sora."

Tidus and Wakka's eyes went wide and they again glanced at one another. Tidus's brows furrowed. "Riku, sir. It's just ... well ..." he looked away with a pained look.

Riku's eyes widened slowly, "What?" he said, voice hoarse.

Wakka frowned even deeper, head bowed. "They told us ... about Sora..."

Riku froze. His heart stopped. "You mean you saw what Michael did?" _Tell me that's what you meant!_

"Well, no," Wakka began.

"Yes," Tidus interrupted. His blue eyes were dark, "But that's not what Wakka means. Michael said ... well, we ... damn." His gaze swept away, frustrated.

"Michael said to tell you immediately, once you were awake."

Riku opened his mouth to ask, but nothing came out. He didn't dare think ...

"Sora isn't with us anymore." Tidus murmured, voice torn. He looked up, eyes telling nothing but the truth. "Sora's gone, sir."

Riku didn't move, didn't dare breathe. His heart thundered suddenly, loud and untethered in his chest. He couldn't inhale. It didn't make sense. But there, looking at Tidus and Wakka, the two who knew how close the Flight Commander was to Sora, they knew what this would mean to him.

"You're lying," Riku whispered, eyes wide, shocked. A tremor ran through his limbs. "Don't lie to me."

But he knew they weren't. Why would they? Angels never lied. At least, conventionally, they didn't.

"They carried him back though ... what was left ..." Tidus mumbled, looking away, sadness overtaking his own features. He wasn't particularly close to Sora, but he knew the kid wasn't anything other than angelic.

Riku shook. Every muscle shivered. This was so wrong, so wrong. It couldn't possibly be true. Sora wasn't gone. He couldn't be. He was barely out of cherubhood ... a child in angel years. A lifetime of adventure ahead of him. He, Riku had seen him grow, seen him become what Riku hoped would be a great angel someday. Sora was so unusually angelic, even by Heaven's standards, it just made no sense that he wouldn't be there. That he wouldn't come back. That Riku would never get to watch him fly, or make him laugh, or see him smile ... when the last he saw was Sora's tears.

"We're sorry, sir," Tidus whispered, overcome by his commander's grief. Riku didn't even hear him. Riku couldn't hear anything except the rushing of blood in his ears and the deep, painful thud of an oversized heart giving up. It hurt too much. The pain ... oh, his wings didn't compare to this. He'd have given his wings, his soul, his heart to see Sora back again.

But now it was too late.

* * *

"It's here. Here," Roxas said in a sharp whisper. He was alongside Axel, hovering as quietly as possible above the blandly white Panorama. He could see no one. Quiet as ever in these parts. Axel still held his hand.

"Once we land, you know that's it," he murmured. Axel stared at Roxas, wondering, again, how and why this blonde angel had turned his existence inside-out. A week ago, he was as bloodthirsty and depraved as ever, completely disconnected from his ancient past as an angel. And now, here he was, flying high in Heaven, every old wound open and bare.

"I know," Roxas said calmly. "We touch Heaven and Michael will know we're here. All the Archangels will know."

Axel snorted, "God's kingdom, my ass. Who rules this place? A trio of idiots."

Roxas bit his lip. He never thought his life would come to this. This turmoil and grief and utter disobedience; this wasn't what he'd expected from life. He had been just a plain cherub who thought the world of the Archangels. How would he know that they'd tear his friend away and throw their rules around like they were of no consequence to the important people? This had to stop. He had to get Sora back.

He tugged on Axel's hand and the demon sighed. "A-ight. Time for armageddon."

When they alighted on the coldest, highest step of the Panorama, Roxas felt it. They knew he was here. Every cell in his body told him so.

And in a flash, a moment in time, they appeared, like a sun cresting over the horizon. Roxas blinked.

Gabriel. Uriel. Michael. The three Archangels left in heaven. What a lot of angels may forget is that there, at one point, had been more. More Archangels beside these three. More remarkably powerful beings. Roxas wondered what it felt like, to have your comrades fall over the centuries, the millennia. And know that no more would ever appear to take their places. Oh, wait. Roxas did know what that felt like.

"Roxas," Michael's voice appeared calmly over the airwaves. Serene, unruffled. Like nothing negative had ever passed between them. Like old times.

Roxas squeezed Axel's hand.

"Axel," came Gabriel's unaffected tone, one eyebrow arched. "It has been centuries, hasn't it? Look at you, boy. What a magnificent creature you've become." Gabriel almost smiled.

"Hush," Michael said warningly, eyes sparking when they realized Roxas was not alone. "We have a demon of Hell amongst us."

"Oh please," Axel groaned. "Get over yourself, you stinking sack of sh–"

"Axel," Roxas said quietly. The demon paused, eyes flicking down to the blonde beside him. "Don't let him get to you. He likes to play games. Don't you Michael?"

The Archangel in question seemed more imposing than ever, especially since Roxas knew what he was capable of.

"I see you decided to come home," Michael murmured, eyeing the blonde. "We were worried you'd forsaken heaven; given into demonhood."

"You'd know if I had," Roxas said, jaw set. "We came for Sora. Where is he?"

Michael frowned, "Sora? He's gone, Roxas. I'm sorry to say–"

"SORRY?" Roxas yelled suddenly, causing Gabriel to raise both eyebrows and making Uriel frown deeply. "You sound as if it had nothing to do with you! You make it seem like you weren't the one who tried to kill him! Don't mess around, Michael. WHERE IS HE?"

Michael's eyes sparked. "Don't you–" he began.

"If you don't tell me, I'll force you to." Axel glanced at Roxas, wondering what the young angel meant. How would he do that?

"Roxas," Michael sighed, "Sora isn't here. What happened to him was most unfortunate but he broke the Laws of Heaven. He was held accountable."

Roxas curled both hands into fists at his sides. He tried not to hear the words and tried not believe them. Sora wasn't gone. He just couldn't be. "You got rid of him. Why? What does Sora know? What secret is he hiding? What have you done that no one could ever know about?"

Uriel frowned, perhaps not understanding. "Explain," he said in his deep but quiet voice.

Roxas took a deep breath, "Sora could easily know what you're thinking. That's why he's dangerous, isn't it? You pretend to use the Laws to help but instead of punishing me, you punish Sora. At first I thought it was just hurt me, to teach me a lesson. But I get it now. You're afraid of what he knows. Sora must know a lot, don't you think?"

Uriel looked at Michael. The dark-haired Archangel didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he stared Roxas down.

"Tell me where he is," Roxas gritted his teeth. "Or I'll find him."

"And how would you do that?" Michael snapped out.

Roxas felt his heart flutter. Yes! Sora must still be alive! He must be! "You saw what happened on Earth. I can do it again."

"Yes," Gabriel uttered, "How exactly _did_ you do that? Very fascinating. I knew you had some power, cherub–"

"Angel," Axel corrected smartly with a grin.

Gabriel paused, nodded, "Yes,_ angel. _You have certainly grown into your fate. Newborn seeker _and_ somehow able to call all of Heaven to your feet? Most intriguing."

"It doesn't matter!" Michael growled.

"Oh hell yeah it does," Axel replied, "You want him to test it? Pull every angel here, whether they like it or not? I'll bet Roxas can even yank Sora here, piece by piece. If he's alive and you have him hidden, Roxas can get him."

"Lies," Michael spat. "Never trust a demon."

Roxas stood tall, shoulders back. "No. You listen. I trust him more than I ever have you. Why? Because he gave me reason to. This _demon_ is worth more than you." Roxas' gaze was hard, unfalteringly strong.

Axel smiled smugly.

Michael may have been surprised, because he didn't respond immediately. "Axel was cast from Heaven, Roxas. Just because he was once an angel–"

"Shut up!" Roxas bellowed, "Can you not hear yourself? Axel is everything he ever was before. You stripped him of his life, his wings and eventually, his heart and still, still he is good. Goodness isn't somethin given or inherited by blood. It's what is learnt, Michael! What separates us from those devils in hell is the choices we make! We are the same! Every demon is given a choice and so is every angel! Whatever has happened to you along the way is no concern of mine. TELL ME where Sora is!"

Roxas was blazing with fury, his eyes a deep cobalt, his wings flexed. If he was any sort of fighter, he would have taken Michael on, but for now, he had to make do with words. He wasn't even sure about what Axel had said. Could he call all the angels? It was a pretty dangerous bluff. It may help in finding Sora, but if it fell through ... well, Roxas didn't want to know.

Gabriel folded his arms and Michael looked over at him. They may have said something, but Uriel shifted. This Archangel was the most intriguing to Roxas. So quiet, yet so keenly aware and strong. Was the rest of heaven aware that he was possiblt more powerful than Michael? The legends were all mixed up. Uriel was an Archangel for a reason. Roxas watched the blonde, blue eyed angel opened his mouth to speak when suddenly all three Archangels paused. Roxas blinked. The three older angels seemed to stop in unison, all three sets of wings twitching wide open, like reflex. Roxas looked at Axel, confused.

Neither Gabriel nor Uriel was paying attention, they seemed to be staring, concentrating, frowns crossing their faces. Michael seemed confused, he too focused on something Roxas could not see.

"What ..." Michael said.

"An angel," Uriel murmured.

"Yes," came Gabriel's reply. They looked at one another, wings opening wider.

Michael tilted his head, listening. His eyes connected with Roxas, brows still furrowed deeply.

"A new angel," Gabriel said, also looking at Roxas.

"But how?" Michael said, still staring at the blonde.

"Where is it?" Gabriel murmured.

They all looked up, all three locking gazes. "How?" Michael said, gritting his teeth. "Why there?" He crouched low, wings flexing.

Axel grabbed Roxas' hand. "Get ready," he hissed, his own scaly wings opening.

Roxas didn't understand. What was going on? And in that split-second of confusion, all three Archangels leapt into the air, their huges sets of wings catapulting them forward. One destination. One goal.

Axel leapt too, dragging Roxas up with him.

"A new angel?" Roxas cried, trying to keep up. "How–?"

Axel yelled back at him, "They must have felt it. Remember, they feel every presence in Heaven!"

Roxas' heart thudded dully. What did this mean? There were no new angels!

* * *

Riku heard a tapping.

From where he sat in the centre of his cell, head drooping, he couldn't even imagine what the noise was.

He slowly lifted his head and blinked. A girl stood just outside the bars, her fingers curling around the metal. Her right hand was in a weak fist, tapping against the bar. Her red hair was bright, her blue eyes wide, terrified.

"H-hi," she whispered.

Riku just stared. Who was this girl? And why was she so obviously afraid of him? Riku didn't feel like talking. He just felt like dying. So morbid.

"Are you in pain?" the girl asked.

Riku supposed that the sight of his torn and shredded wings was enough to make anyone worry.

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely. _Go away._

"He's alive," she whispered, her voice shaky. She blinked and looked to the side.

Riku sat up straighter. "What?" He didn't dare believe ...

She looked back, her eyes scared, fingers trembling. "I don't know where I am. But I know he's alive. It's the only thing I know. The boy with the brown hair. They hid him away. But I followed. They didn't see me. I don't know why. But I followed. I didn't know what else to do! He's ... he's not safe. And he's hurt."

Riku slammed against the bars so suddenly, she jumped back, hand at her throat. "Where? Tell me!"

"We need to get you out first!" she squeaked.

It was then that Riku noticed something about her. Something different. Her hands and face were somehow more distinguishable than the rest of her body. And her wings ... they were so pale. Almost transparent.

"He and the other boy, they saved me," she whispered. "I want you to help them."

Riku couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen one like her in centuries. _Centuries!_ "You're ... you're new," he said softly, comprehending. "What's your name?"

She gave a wan smile, as though her name was the last thing she expected to recite.

"My name is Kairi."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

-0-0-0-

Thank you to my reviewers :)

Some of you are regular as clockwork, so I love it when you come back each chapter. The reviews do definitely help me tie up loose ends. Sometimes you guys remind me I've forgotten something, so thanks! BTW, anyone read any other new Akuroku stories? I'm behind on the news!


	11. Chapter 11

The Rules of Heaven

by Nejinee

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

"Kairi..." Riku whispered. He stared at her, taking her in. She was so strange to him after all these centuries. It really was so long since any unnaturals had appeared. It had only been cherubs back then and now ... no new angels at all, natural or not. He'd been told these things years ago, but hadn't thought enough on it to care. It wasn't his responsibility to keep an eye on their ranks. That was the Archangels' job. But now ... her timing was strange indeed.

"How can we get you out?" she asked quietly, her faint wings moving as she did. Was she even aware of them? Surely she had no clue about her surroundings? Normally, if an unnatural is found, he or she is brought in and introduced, then the Archangels deal with them. It was always cause for celebration, a call of union. Riku remembered. Axel was the seeker. He had forgotten. So long ago it was ... And now Axel had reappeared, like a shadow from Riku's memory. Just seeing Axel as a demon had startled Riku. He hadn't even imagined the possibility. No angel survived the fall. But to become one with demons and hell? Preposterous! He had initially wondered if the redhead would survive the fall, but decades later, he thought nothing of his fellow angel. He had accepted all of this, including Axel's torture, all in the name of the Rules. He believed Axel had deserved it, brought it on himself. After all, there were hardly ever any faulty angels. Axel was but one of a handful. Now, Riku double-guessed everything he knew. The Rules were not right. How foolish he felt now!

Riku blinked, hands gripping the cell bars tightly. "Call me," he said firmly, his turquoise eyes flashing.

Kairi blinked, "Call you? What do you mean?"

"My name is Riku and you have to say my name to call me. I can't get out if I'm not called."

Kairi blinked confusedly, "I don't understand? What about these bars? How will it-"

"Trust me," Riku said, "If someone calls me as if they need me, I'll hear it and I can appear near them. I can't pick and choose where I go, only if I want to go."

Kairi's mouth gaped, then she shut it and nodded. "Okay, it sounds crazy, but no harm in trying. Riku, right?" She glanced at his hands, as if checking if he'd moved outside of the cell. Her gaze flicked back to his.

"Step back further," Riku said, skin prickling, "Close your eyes, call me. Quickly!" He knew they didn't have much time.

* * *

"Shit," Axel grunted, tugging Roxas. The Archangels were so much faster, he struggled to just keep them in his line of sight.

"Hurry," Roxas panted beside him, hand still in his. Their wings beat furiously through the air, propelling them over the wide expanse of heaven. Wherever they were going, it wasn't anywhere near the Panorama. Far out, way back in the more desolate parts of this world. Roxas saw only a few faces below. Angels going about their daily rituals, a cherub lying in the pouf clouds, just as Roxas used to. Surreal.

"I'm not a cherub anymore, am I?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Is now really the time?" Axel growled.

Roxas felt his arm being tugged as Axel veered lower. "I suppose not," Roxas murmured. He was delighted to see that the Archangels were also much lower than before, all three converging on one spot. A strange grey thing, a square, stood in the blandness. With a final spurt of speed, the two caught up, almost crashing down in their haste. Roxas barely had time to register that the square was some kind of cube, a cage. Someone was inside. Was it the new angel? There was someone beside the cage! A girl. Gasping, Roxas ran up to where Michael and Gabriel were standing, Uriel still in the air.

"Shit!" Roxas heard Axel hiss behind him. "Roxas!"

"What?" Roxas was confused. He stumbled to a halt, breath almost gone from him when he saw her.

His eyes widened as he looked into her face, so pale. She recognized him too. "You!" they both cried in unison. Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. The girl! From earth! She was here! But how ... why? Then his eyes noticed her transparency, her delicate, wavering wings. She was here, in heaven, so that meant ...

"Now!" Riku bellowed suddenly, scaring Roxas. _Riku_? Roxas' neck almost snapped as he turned to look toward the voice. It was him! Riku! Alive! He looked beyond damaged, covered in blood and dirt. Roxas felt his heart stop at what was left of Riku's magnificent wings.

"Don't," came Michael's rumble, dark and dangerous. Roxas stumbled back, blinking. What was going on? The girl yelped, eyes wide with fear as she looked upon Michael. He advanced slowly, hand out. "Angel," he murmured, "Welcome to your new home." The girl looked panicked and she backed away, fear overriding anything else. She even seemed to flicker out a little. Roxas knew then that she recognized Michael. She remembered him. But how did she get here?

"Just do it!" Riku yelled over Michael. Roxas glanced at the silver-haired angel. What was Riku doing in a cage? Why was he yelling at her? This was all so confusing!

"You must not," Michael said, danger tingeing his tone. He eyed the girl, hand still out. "Trust me."

"Don't listen to him!" Riku bellowed, "Just say it! Then I can find Sora! Kairi!"

Roxas blinked. Riku wanted to find Sora just as much as he. Thank goodness! In a sudden flash, Riku was thrown back in his cage, the bars where he had been standing were bent and sizzling. He slammed against the opposite bars, pain lancing across his features. So fast! Roxas didn't even register any movement. Michael was there, glaring at Riku. "You, Flight Controller, need to be quiet." Michael's voice was like death. He would not be crossed, even by Riku. "You are here for your own good. Heed my warning, Riku."

Roxas felt his anger burn. During all this, Gabriel had taken the girl aside, bending down to talk to her. Or perhaps not talk, just to look at her. Like she was some mystery, or prize. Uriel alighted nearby, eyes watching Michael. And in that moment, Roxas felt like there was nothing he could do. Even if he could find Sora, what then? What about Riku? What about this girl? These stupid Archangels were so much stronger than all of them. And now this girl being here! MADNESS.

Riku was lying against the bars, wincing painfully. He could not escape. Roxas felt relentless anger throbbing through his veins. There was nothing to do! _Nothing_ could be done! Even looking into Riku's eyes, he only saw pleading. Something like pain, worry, fear ... what was Riku thinking? And what about Axel? Roxas spun about, not seeing the redheaded demon. His stomach lurched. Where _was_ he? What was going _on_? Panic ran through him, as he stepped forward. Riku wasn't staring back anymore, he was staring past Michael, past Uriel. To Gabriel and the girl. No, wait. He was looking higher. Roxas' head snapped upwards, comprehension dawning.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled, fear running like wildfire through his veins. It was all the warning he could muster before his voice shredded.

Axel dropped like a stone, grabbed the girl about the arms, then shot into the air with her, Gabriel jolting back in surprise. Roxas wanted to yell, wanted to move, but he couldn't. Axel was endangering himself! He saw Axel murmur something in her ear, her eyes wide, terrified as the demon hefted her higher. The Archangels moved, as if in slow motion, all three. Roxas leapt but it felt futile. Axel was crazy, taking her like that. WHY? And what was he saying to her? She was obviously in no place to argue. She was nodding, agreeing, or something. In a slow, agonizing instant Roxas' eyes widened just as the girl materialized fully, clothing, hair and body completely solid, her set of wings full and robust. And in that same second, Axel let rip, yelling only one word, eyes closed.

**"RIKU!"**

A snap rent the air, cracking like a horsewhip and the Archangels looked back, knowing. Riku had disappeared out of his cage. Roxas shot into the air, comprehending at last. This was going to be ugly. DAMN IT!

As another roll of thunder threatened the sound barrier, Riku appeared beside Axel, the demon catching him. He gave the girl Riku's arm, and began propelling the two through the air, yelling.

All this time, the Archangels paused mid-air, just surprised and a little slow. But now they knew, and Roxas had to stop them. He shot up, bellowing at Riku and Axel. "GO! GO! Find Sora! Quickly! **GO!**" Roxas spun in the air, his great wings faltering as he tried to intercede with the Archangels. Michael was already moving, but he stopped when Roxas appeared.

"Not this time, Roxas," Michael snapped, "We will not allow a demon of hell to kidnap our newest angel. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Roxas felt the bellow in his bones, fear mingling with his adrenaline. His insides shook, his stomach felt weak and he questioned himself for the millionth time that day. It was hardwired into his brain. He had to obey Michael. But he couldn't, he just damn well couldn't!

"Don't," Roxas said, shaking in his skin. "Just let them–"

But Michael was gone in a flash, his speed and agility far outstripping Roxas'.

The blonde could barely turn in time before he saw Axel. He seemed to shove Riku into the girl, pushing them onwards, Michael right behind. Roxas nearly fainted, his heart tripping, when he saw Axel turn, wings spread wide, as Michael flew up to meet him. A thunderclap exploded around them as Michael collided with Axel. The redhead was thrown back, rolling in the air. Roxas yelled, voice hoarse. Axel shouldn't be fighting him! It wasn't a contest of strength! It was a death wish!

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Roxas all but screamed, finding some reserve in his muscles as his wings flapped harder. Axel had his arms up, crossed, as Michael reached for him. The Archangel didn't even try for a punch or kick, he just went for Axel's throat, grabbing him forcefully in one hand. Axel used both hands to grip Michael's arm. Steam and the acrid smell of burning flesh met Roxas' nose. As Roxas got closer, he recalled something. Axel's touch. Sometimes, it stung. Roxas didn't have time to consider this. I didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting Michael off Axel.

Roxas threw his weight into it and slammed right into Michael's back, full force. He wasn't any kind of trained fighter, so it may not have been fully impactful, but it did seem to make Michael let go.

Michael spun. eyes flashing, sparking like before. Roxas remembered the lightning, the fire, the burning. His heart almost stopped. Now he'd done it. Then Michael was gritting his teeth, his wings quivering. Roxas wanted to save himself, redirect that rage, but he couldn't. Michael made a move, wings wide, when his expression changed, his eyes went wide. Outrage flew from his lips as he jolted forward, spasming. Roxas dodged, not quite seeing the problem. Michael almost crashed into him, be he brushed past, feathers whipping Roxas' face. Axel was still behind Michael but the Archangel was in pain, his face hard as steel. What had Axel done?

Roxas' eyes ballooned when he caught sight of Axel's hands, covered in blood, those talons sharp and deadly. Axel was in his natural form. Scarred, deadly and dangerous. He looked beautiful.

Axel's eyes widened as they connected with Roxas'. Was it fear? Loathing? Surprise? Roxas wanted to move, see if Axel was okay. That was angel blood on his hands. If Roxas could just –

Pain flashed and tore through his mind, stopping all thoughts, all feelings. "AAAH!" Roxas yelled suddenly, feeling both wings being torn back, his back muscles pulled to their very extremes. His vision blurred and the colours went wild as pain seared through his back, arms and legs. Tears came unbidden as he screamed in agony and his body was wrenched away.

"NO!" Axel was yelling, but Roxas couldn't see. He couldn't speak, he could only feel the blood burning in his head, the hard hands tugging at his wing joint, pulling him down, flesh on fire. He needed help, he needed to escape before Michael tore off his wings! It hurt! It really, really hurt. Roxas couldn't breathe, couldn't think. How could he save himself if he was blinded by this agony? Was that blood dripping down his back? Were the tendons torn? Muscles shredding? Roxas didn't know. All he knew was red hot searing pain, slicing like a knife through his body.

When the pain disappeared suddenly, Roxas didn't have time to catch his breath before a forceful hand clamped around his jaw, gripping so tightly, he whimpered. His teeth ground together sharply. Michael shook him violently, shaking his head, his body, twisting Roxas so he faced him.

"You can_not_ stand in my way, Roxas." Michael's voice was like a hiss in his ear. Roxas shook with pain and fear. This was it. This was his end. Tears broke down his cheeks, burning whatever flesh wasn't gripped in Michael's hand. Roxas was limp in that grasp, his only thoughts on Sora, hoping Riku and the girl would find him. _Find Sora. Even if I don't, find him._

"Michael."

Roxas felt Michael's grip wane just a fraction.

"Don't."

Roxas opened his eyes as much as he could, his vision was blurry but he could just make out Michael's face, turned aside. His jaw was tense, eyes flashing blue rage. So handsome, even in a tantrum. The voice spoke again.

"Look at him."

Michael growled angrily, but he did look. He turned his gaze back to Roxas, cobalt eyes meeting cobalt eyes. Michael's dark brows were furrowed deeply, making his angular scar stand out. Roxas whimpered, feeling fingers digging into his cheeks. Michael stared at him, those wild eyes so dangerous and on edge. Tears spilled over those fingers as Roxas gulped for air. His fingers scrabbled at Michael's hand.

Roxas flinched when he felt something go around his waist. Arms. Strong arms. Michael growled, but shoved Roxas' face aside. The blonde was dazed, gulping at air. He thought he might fall.

When he felt himself being lowered, those strong arms keeping him steady, he didn't bother trying to figure it out.

Where was Axel?

"Axel," he murmured painfully, blinking. "Axel..."

A sigh. The deep voice from before said something. He couldn't hear. It was familiar. And then there was Axel. Right in front of him, kneeling over him, fingers brushing at his , warm fingers.

"Roxas," Axel breathed, eyes flickering. "I'm sorry." Roxas could feel the tacky texture of blood on Axel's hands. Michael's blood. The demon had hurt Michael to get to Roxas.

The strong arms around him relaxed. It was only then that Roxas realized it wasn't Axel holding him, securing him. Couldn't be. He twisted his head, heart pounding. "Uriel," he said hoarsely, barely believing his own eyes. What was this? Why was Uriel holding him? The blonde Archangel looked down, face as impassive as ever. Roxas twisted, unsure. He stretched both arms out towards Axel, the only safety he knew and trusted. Uriel released him and Roxas fell into Axel, holding tight. His breath was dry, shaky. "Axel. Axel," he whispered, feeling his throat close up. Axel was so warm.

"Gotcha," Axel murmured into his hair, hands bringing Roxas closer. The two lay crumpled together, Roxas clawing for more of the demon, burying his face in Axel's neck.

"My– my wings," Roxas whimpered.

"They're fine," Axel said.

"Don't lie to me," Roxas breathed, fingers pulling at Axel's skin.

"I'm not," Axel responded. "I swear."

Roxas felt his heart thundering in his chest, hoping against all hope that nothing more would happen to him. He was probably going to have heart failure at this rate.

"This is very strange, you know." Gabriel. Roxas didn't want to look up. "Explain this to me, Axel. Perhaps you understand better."

Axel growled, "The hell is wrong with you? You want to talk shop after Roxas almost gets his wings shredded? Are you nuts?"

A sigh. "No more harm will come to him."

"Promise me," Axel grunted, hand pressing through Roxas' hair. "On second thought, forget it. After all this, you think I'll believe anything?"

Gabriel's voice was closer now, as though he had bent down, perhaps crouched behind Roxas. The blonde didn't want to look. He needed his heart to settle. It wasn't settling.

"How are you able to do this?" Gabriel murmured calmly. "How are you here? How is it that you have our Roxas curled in your arms? What have you done?"

Axel's chest rumbled dangerously, "What do you want from me?"

"Explanations," came Uriel's deep voice.

"Roxas," Gabriel said. Roxas felt a hand against his shoulder. "Look at me, angel. I won't hurt you."

Something in his voice made Roxas believe. Gabriel, the messenger. He wasn't a fighter. Roxas turned, his head coming free, eyes bleary from the pain. "Leave him," Axel said.

"Roxas," Gabriel continued, "look at me, please."

And Roxas did. He twisted round, staying secure in Axel's arms. His eyes met Gabriel's red ones. So strange. The dark Archangel stared back, face hard, thoughtful. He pressed a hand to Roxas' forehead, brushing his hair back. "Michael wouldn't have killed you." he said calmly.

"Are you fucking insane–" Axel blurted.

Gabriel stopped him with a look. Then he stared back at Roxas. "He wouldn't have done it. Not because of your usefulness, which is uncontested. Let's be frank, we haven't had a seeker since Axel, but that wouldn't stop Michael, just like it didn't stop him with Axel." Roxas blinked, wondering what the Archangel was rambling about. Was he laying down his sentence? No one really understood Gabriel, but everyone listened.

"No, cher–" he smiled. "Angel. Sorry. forgetting myself. Michael wouldn't hurt you not because he needs you, or heaven needs you. Nothing quite so trivial. Indeed, he had another reason." and here, Gabriel smiled. It wasn't particularly warm or even friendly, but a smile nonetheless. Perhaps Gabriel was more cynical than he let on.

"Why," Roxas breathed, sitting up. "Tell me why I have to go through this. Why are Sora and I being targeted. Sora knows something doesn't he?"

Gabriel stared at him before standing.

"Get up," he said. Axel wanted to argue but in the end, he did stand, keeping an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Look at us, Roxas."

And Roxas did. He saw Gabriel with his dark hair and strange eyes and mercurial expressions. Further behind, he saw Uriel tending to Michael, whose tunic was shredded in the back, soaking in his own blood. Neither seemed very concerned, yet both were very quiet. Michael's face was set. Uriel spoke to him, taking his face, looking him in the eye. Michael seemed defiant. Down, in a way Roxas would never expect. Was Uriel taking control? Was he going over Michael's head as leader?

Roxas' gaze flicked back to Gabriel, who was staring back.

"We have many secrets, Roxas," Gabriel said. "But all of them are meant to remain ours. We cannot risk all of heaven in releasing this knowledge."

"Bullshit," Axel spat. "You won't tell them anything. You don't justify your actions or your rules. You have to give him something. Something for all this."

Gabriel eyed Axel then sighed. "All right. I concede that fact. Roxas deserves to know."

Roxas was still staring at Uriel and Michael. Amazing to see how much Michael had calmed down. One minute he was a raging tornado and the next, nothing.

"You said he wouldn't kill me," Roxas blurted, eyes flicking to Gabriel. "Why was he trying to then?"

Gabriel smiled, "You remind him of someone."

Roxas frowned, "I don't under–"

Uriel appeared next to Gabriel, all quiet and stoicness. He stared at Roxas. Roxas blinked. Oh.

Gabriel smiled at Uriel sheepishly, "Well, cat's out of the bag."

Uriel glanced at his fellow Archangel then back at Roxas, expression not changing. He seemed so very cold sometimes.

"You slashed him up real bad," Uriel murmured. He was talking to Axel.

"So?" Axel grumbled. "You would have done the same." His green eyes flashed defiantly. Roxas marveled at Axel's audacity.

Uriel stared at him, eyes dark, unfeeling. "You love him, don't you?" Roxas blurted. Uriel glanced at him. "Michael. You and him, you're, um–" Roxas trailed off as the pieces clicked into place. "But you're stronger than him." Roxas added. "He's the fighter, ruler. Why not you? I don't understand. Why so many secrets?" Uriel didn't say anything.

"Michael is very overprotective, Roxas. Not just of his family, but all of heaven. Truly, he is." Gabriel sighed as he explained. "When it comes to Uriel, things get complicated. Uriel does not fight."

"But he's so strong, I saw it," Roxas murmured.

"Doesn't matter," Gabriel said. "Michael is protecting him, as he has done for you."

"Protect me?" Roxas yelped, "He tried to kill me!"

"He knows what you are, Roxas. We all do. We've kept our eyes on you for a long time. You and Sora. And Riku. Ah yes, Riku."

"The one he tried to fucking kill as well?" Axel snorted.

"That was ... unintentional," Gabriel sighed. "We would not harm Riku. He did survive."

"Why hurt anyone at all?" Roxas cried. "Sora! Of all people, you picked Sora."

"Sora ... he ..." Gabriel sighed again.

"We will not kill Sora," came Uriel's quiet tones. His cobalt eyes were unwavering. "I promise you this."

Gabriel seemed to chuckle, but covered it with a cough.

"Why don't you fight?" Roxas asked angrily. "You could tell Michael to stuff off!"

"I don't want to," Uriel said calmly.

"So why does he do it? To make himself seem strong? HUH?"

"He does it to protect," Gabriel interrupted. "Before your time, Roxas, there was war. Many wars with many casualties. The demonworld was not as it is today. Uriel was our strongest, our best. But even he was no match for all of hell. In that time, Uriel was badly injured. Being the Achilles of our army was not for the best. We couldn't have him die like the rest. We lost many comrades in those wars. You cannot understand."

"So help me to," Roxas said, wiping at his face.

"Uriel will not fight again," this voice made Roxas jump, hands grabbing at Axel. "I've made sure of that."

"Michael," Roxas breathed. The dark Archangel stood beside Uriel, eyes hard, face stern.

"Uriel will never fight again. Not while I'm alive. That is something I have to bear."

"Why?" Roxas breathed.

"Because of the Rules," Gabriel said. "The Rules you know so well. They exist for a purpose." He looked at Michael. "And perhaps ... you deserve to know why."

All three Archangels were so tall and strong, it made Roxas feel pale and weak. They were a united front.

"We are the last of the Archangels," Gabriel said. "There will be no more once we are dead. Instead we have new generations appearing. The evolution of the angel. Axel was the first, the strangest. Riku is another , as is Sora. And you."

Roxas blinked, confused. "So?"

"So," Gabriel began, " We have to ensure that our kingdom is safe. We've done our best all these centuries, but perhaps times have changed. Perhaps we need to explain what no one else understands." Gabriel smiled ruefully. "We forget, you know. That no one else has survived with us. That only we remember those days. We want everyone to live without those memories."

Roxas rubbed at his face. "I don't know. You're not making any sense. I'm confused."

"Why Sora?" Axel groused. 'That kid seemed too innocent to be some kind of danger to you. But then he must be a danger, else you wouldn't try to get rid of him."

Gabriel stared at Axel, perhaps wondering again why a demon was holding an angel protectively, spouting off insults like it was nobody's business. "Very well."

"Sora was never supposed to die," Uriel said. "He was to be kept safe all this time."

"We never thought he'd break a rule, Roxas." Gabriel added. "The Rules were there to protect."

"From what?" Roxas asked.

"From a grave mistake we made a long time ago. To ensure the safety of all. We made a deal with the devil, as the saying goes."

Axel's arms went tighter around Roxas.

Gabriel sighed. "When the war was going on, all those years ago, the kingdom of heaven was fighting a losing battle. Our strongest fighter was injured and we knew we could not hold back the demons of hell. They wanted angels. Very badly, you must understand. Axel stands as a testament to why they wanted them."

Roxas looked up at Axel, who was still glaring at Gabriel.

"We make magnificent demons, do we not?" Gabriel smiled. "But we are not necessarily suited to such ... endeavours. So while we tried to regroup and save our dwindling troops, we made a deal."

"With hell?" Roxas whispered.

Gabriel nodded. And for the first time, Gabriel looked a little ... put out. A little shamed. "We promised them angels. The fighters they wanted."

Roxas balked. "What? But how coul–"

"We made conditions," Michael appeared suddenly, gaze dark, unfettered by rage. He seemed more suited to this expression. Annoyance overlaid with impatience. The real Michael. "We are not idiotic enough to just hand out troops to hell."

"Exactly," Gabriel nodded. "And as such, the Rules came into place."

"To protect," Uriel murmured.

Roxas frowned. "I don't get it."

"So long as demonkind no longer swore war and revenge on the beings in heaven, they had free reign over earth. They were to leave all angels alone. On one condition. Should any angelic being lay a finger on earth, a land they do not control, then they submit themselves to the mercy of hell. All of hell could then lay claim to any angel on earth and that angel would no longer exist as a constituent of heaven. For every angel lost, a thousand were saved."

Roxas' jaw dropped. That sounded ... ridiculous!

"So what'd you get out of this, huh?" Axel chirped. "Y'all don't seem very partial to saving anyone these days."

Michael looked like he wanted to smack Axel. Thunder rolled.

"We were promised the safety of our people. So long as we stuck to our domain, demons could not harm us. This was laid in stone. It is sacreligious to harm an angel, even by demon law."

Roxas blinked, "But if an angel was dumb enough to touch earth, then it's open season?"

Gabriel nodded. "Freedom of choice."

"Bullshit," Axel growled. "Is that why you made up the Rules? So we never ever got to choose earth over heaven?"

Gabriel stared hard. "I know you don't appreciate our motives, Axel, but understand this. So long as every angel thought they would lose everything on earth, we knew most would choose to not break any rules. Imagine an angel, frolicking on earth, not understanding–"

"The truth would've been easier, idiots!" Axel yelled. "You used the Rules as punishment too! Remember that? Being thrown to earth was _punishment_. When you _knew_ we'd get taken, if not killed! Did it not enter your brains that demons cannot enslave us if we do not choose it?"

Roxas felt Axel's arms tensing, shaking.

"Why do you think I'm the only one? HUH? Because I chose this! You threw me away! You threw my life away like it was garbage. And I _chose_ demonhood. Why? Because I didn't want to die, assholes! I didn't deserve it. But you hoped I would, didn't you? You thought 'good riddance'. Bullshit to your rules. Every other fallen angel was killed. Either by demons or earth. We cannot survive down there and you knew it."

Roxas clenched Axel's arm, heart thumping. He felt Axel's rage, his torn emotions, even as he continued to say "we". Axel still remembered being an angel, felt at one with this kingdom. But that was all taken away. And for what? A pack of lies?

This was terrible.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

The Rules of Heaven.

Chapter 12.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER:_

_Gabriel stared hard. "I know you don't appreciate our motives, Axel, but understand this. So long as every angel thought they would lose everything on earth, we knew most would choose to not break any rules. Imagine an angel, frolicking on earth, not understanding–"_

_"The truth would've been easier, idiots!" Axel yelled. "You used the Rules as punishment too! Remember that? Being thrown to earth was punishment. When you knew we'd get taken, if not killed! Did it not enter your brains that demons cannot enslave us if we do not choose it?"_

_Roxas felt Axel's arms tensing, shaking._

_"Why do you think I'm the only one? HUH? Because I chose this! You threw me away! You threw my life away like it was garbage. And I chose demonhood. Why? Because I didn't want to die, assholes! I didn't deserve it. But you hoped I would, didn't you? You thought 'good riddance'. Bullshit to your rules. Every other fallen angel was killed. Either by demons or earth. We cannot survive down there and you knew it."_

_Roxas clenched Axel's arm, heart thumping. He felt Axel's rage, his torn emotions, even as he continued to say "we". Axel still remembered being an angel, felt at one with this kingdom. But that was all taken away. And for what? A pack of lies?_

_This was terrible._

* * *

Chapter 12.

Kairi felt completely dazed and out of sorts. She was flying! FLYING! Crazy. And this place ... it was so strange, so weird. Where was everyone? She hadn't seen anyone else apart from the crazy psychos. she panted heavily. No one had followed. Not owing to her superb new powers, of course. No, they were probably just strolling below, following her progress. That was scary too.

"Ugh," Riku groaned. Kairi was tired, trying to heave the great lug through the air, but it wasn't too far now. Over there ... by the ... "Crap." she hissed. Why did everything look the same up here? She had no flippin' clue where 'here' even was! Damnit. This guy...he was so heavy. And so hurt.

"We have to go," Riku gasped, pain flashing across his face. Wounds on his back had reopened and blood was sticking to Kairi's arm. She tried not to shake at the thought. She wheezed with the effort to stay in the air. He wasn't a lightweight. Nor was she very strong. They bobbed jarringly in the air, giving Kairi a mini heart attack at every dip.

"No, keep going," Riku breathed, trying to not hurt her. Damn, but this was painful. He hadn't figured out the flying bit into his escape plan. They weren't going to make it. Make it where? God, Riku didn't even know. All he could think was that he'd not get to see Sora before he fell. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Hey. Hey!" Kairi breathed, "stay awake. Don't ... don't pass out! I don't know what's going on."

Riku felt himself drift painfully. No, he had to stay conscious. He needed to find ... he needed.

_Riku._

He gasped. He flailed. "I heard it!" he yelped, surprising Kairi. She flopped in the air and they both dropped. When they hit the softness below, Kairi only gasped in happiness. They couldn't fall through whatever this was. Clouds? Concrete? Who knew!

"I heard it!" Riku scrambled to his feet and stared up frantically.

"What? What?" Kairi cried. Riku looked a little crazed, his eyes darting across the sky as though searching.

"No!" He bellowed. "Damnit! I heard it. I know I did!" He ran his hands through his hair, making his dirty silver locks even messier.

"What did you hear?" Kairi asked, worried.

"Someone called me. some one–"

_Riku..._

"Got it!" Riku yelled. And before Kairi could ask, he'd snagged her hand, crushing it in his own. She heard the world thunder around her and light flashed and her eardrums felt like they were going to explode. Air whooshed around her, out of her. Where was this? What was happening. All she could sense was Riku's hand, his body. Nothing else, but her heart was beating to fast, it made her wonder if this truly was the part where she died. She couldn't breathe!

Lightning cracked around and they were in the air.

Kairi shrieked. They hadn't been in the air! What was going on? Her ears were ringing.

Riku was gasping. "Where! Where! Who called me?"

"There!" Kairi whispered, arms straining around the larger boy. It was weird to be hoisting someone like this. Just a few hours ago, she'd been puttering around in the city. Now ... well, she didn't want to think about it.

The two descended shakily, Kairi not exactly stable. She was amazed she'd even been able to stay aloft. There, below, was a strange sight in the whiteness. A purple blob. She'd followed the big scary guy here. He hadn't seen her. It was weird.

"Okay..." she said gently, lowering Riku to his feet, when he stumbled. She gripped his shoulders, trying not to focus on the blood and crust. He was hurting. A lot. "Here we go." She shakily stood up. There it was, a simple thing. A canopied bed, all deep purple, like a plum nestled in a sea of cream. It was a large bed, the simple canopy starting high up on a frame, and wisping down on the four corners.

"Sora?" Riku breathed. He moved forward. There was a small lump on the bed. "Sora!" Riku darted forward. He clambered onto the bed, the sheets slipping. "Sora!" he scrambled over the purpleness toward the small figure.

There! Wrapped in sheets and curled on his side, like a sleeping baby, was Sora. His face was pale, his eyes closed. He was clean, unlike Riku, but he wasn't well. Riku could see lines and cuts slashing cross his face, neck and shoulders. Still pink, still fresh. Like lashings from lightning. Or a very sharp blade. Riku's face hardened and he felt his heart constrict. "Sora..." he repeated softer. "What have they done to you?" He leaned over the prone body. Sora looked dead. For all it was worth, it still made Riku's stomach drop. What if he wasn't alive? Riku touched that pale, waxen face. Was he too late?

Riku's hands shook. "Sora, I'm so sorry," he whispered, leaning in to cover the smaller boy. "I didn't know. I couldn't protect you."

Kairi's eyes were wide, fearful. "Is ... is he all right?" her voice sounded broken.

Riku didn't answer, if he even heard her. Instead, he just pulled back the purple sheets, the layers of softness covering his friend. He winced. Sora's wings were slightly fried, but at least mostly intact. He had bubbling ripples arcing over his arms and legs; more burns. But they were healing. Thank God they were healing!

Riku had imagined the worst of everything. He'd imagined torn limbs, slit lips, a burnt mouth, ways in which Sora couldn't call for him, or cry for help. All Sora had to do was call him, just say his name. Riku felt his eyes burn, his pain intensifying. He leaned over Sora, his own body heat radiating over the prone body. What if Sora hadn't been able to call? Riku wouldn't have been able to come, to save him. What was the point of all of this, if he couldn't save his best friend?

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas felt himself shake from within. He was getting that uneasy feeling again. That feeling of confusion, information overload, and terror. Axel still had an arm around him, holding him safe, but from what? Gabriel promised that he was in no danger, that he was important. Well, of course. He was a seeker, wasn't he? Something he hadn't even heard of until yesterday. Yesterday. Wow. Everything was different now. His whole world was reshaping before his eyes. Whoever said ingnorance is bliss wasn't taking immortality into consideration.

Roxas steeled his face, hand gripping Axel's forearm, reassuring himself of the demon's presence. "Why did you punish Axel?"

"Huh?" even Axel was surprised by this. Considering everything Roxas knew now, it seemed strange to not have this vital piece of information. If Axel had been thrown from heaven, Roxas needed to know why. "Roxas..."

Roxas twisted, eyes locking with Axel. Once again, he marveled at the thick, dark eyelashes that outlined those vibrant green eyes. "I don't know if it's was a bad thing, Axel. I ... I know it might be, but I want to know. You were one of us." He wanted desperately to believe that Axel still was a part of his people, but somehow, that seemed wrong. It didn't justify his acceptance of Axel any more than if Axel was proven himself to be a damn saint. Axel was Axel.

Axel's gaze was soft, but shuttered. He looked more feline, with his wary facial expressions. "It was really long ago, you know." _Long before you even existed._

"But you'll never forget." Roxas' face was firm.

Axel just stared back, again wondering where this blonde bombshell had come from. "Never," he murmured.

Roxas turned and glared at Gabriel. "Tell me why you threw away an angel like Axel. Tell me now."

Gabriel stood up and looked away, towards Michael.

"Eons, Roxas. It was very long ago."

"What, you don't remember? I think I'd remember something like that. How many angels have been thrown out? I think they taught us that ... in school. A handful, wasn't it? Over all these millennia, only a handful. Not easy to forget. Was Axel the last? Huh?"

Gabriel sighed, gaze meeting Roxas'. "No, he was not. There were two more after him, but many generations apart."

Roxas blinked. "And where are they now?"

"Dead," Axel hissed over Roxas' shoulder. "Have to be. An angel stripped of his wings? Dead."

"And yet here _you_ sit," came Michael's sudden, angry voice. He appeared beside Uriel, face dark.

Axel growled.

"You always were special, weren't you Axel?" Michael snapped. "Special enough to seek, special enough to die, special enough to bloody well survive."

"Are you debasing my efforts of self-preservation?" Axel snapped, "Cos let me tell you, Archangel. You ain't got no idea."

"Stop it," Uriel murmured. His voice, still and deep, made them pause. Roxas' uneasiness doubled. There was always something so strange about this Archangel. He was stoic, a little cynical, but mostly just beautiful. And obviously powerful. Controlled. No, in control. "Your bickering is annoying." He stared hard at Axel, then at Roxas. "I will answer your question, but first, do you really want to know, Roxas? Would it matter? Does Axel not already have some piece of you already? Would his history, his past change what you think of him today?"

Roxas blinked. "What?"

Uriel folded his arms, "If you are looking to exonerate Axel, it is too late. We have all lived beyond his actions and our own. Have we not, Axel?"

When Uriel turned his gaze on the demon, Axel's jaw tightened. Roxas thought he would argue, so he was surprised when Axel just turned his head away and stood, hand extending out to Roxas.

"Axel..." Roxas murmured, as he was hauled to his feet shakily. His wings stung and throbbed. He felt so worn out.

"He's right," Axel said, dusting Roxas off. "It doesn't matter in the end." He bent lower to cup Roxas' face in his hands, "If you want to know, I can still tell you."

Roxas looked into those green depths, trying to figure this all out. He felt too tired to even try to understand why Axel was agreeing with Uriel.

"Twenty-two."

Roxas turned. Gabriel had spoken.

"What?" Roxas blurted.

Gabriel sighed. "Twenty-two angels have been cast from heaven. For varying reasons."

_Twenty-two? That ... that wasn't very many then. _"The Rules?" Roxas asked, staring up at Gabriel.

"Not always," Uriel murmured.

Roxas had a firm hold on Axel's arm, afraid of what the demon was going to do. Gabriel just stared back, face blank as could be. Uriel was staring at Roxas. Roxas shifted uncomfortably.

"You think that because you made up these rules and that they've protected YOUR asses for so long, that they're ok? That no one in heaven gets freedom of choice?" Axel spat out.

"That's not the point," Michael said harshly from beside Uriel. They were both so intimidating, Roxas would've feared them more if he hadn't gotten a promise of sanctuary. "We protect our people. We do not tempt them with the dangers of earth."

"But you punish. You throw some people away if they no longer suit your needs," Axel said this so bitterly that Roxas squeezed his elbow for reassurance.

"You were different Axel," Gabriel said calmly. "We never wanted to lose you."

"_Lose me?_ Are you insane? I was stripped of my wings! You think somehow I fell off a fucking cloud?"

Roxas nodded. "You took his wings," he stared hard at Michael. "You're terrible."

The Archangel didn't even blink. "Punishment suits the crime, Roxas. You'll never understand."

Roxas breathed in. "I don't care what you think he did wrong, Axel isn't a bad person. He just isn't. Look at him! Of all the ones you threw to earth, he survived! Through hell and pain and anguish, Axel made it. What does that tell you about fate?" Roxas turned his angry eyes to Gabriel, the seer.

Gabriel sighed. "I cannot predict the future, Roxas. I only see change, and I only ever see it too late. But you. You, Riku, Axel and Sora, I cannot see. And that alone tells me that you will change things. I saw it centuries ago with Axel. And strangely, I knew it the minute Riku arrived. Do you know how that feels, Roxas? To have a new natural cherub appear, wide aqua eyes and small hands and a gaping destiny? To know almost immediately that his life was to be fraught with danger and change? Riku is the prime example of one who is blessed and cursed. It says something about the future of the world. We couldn't see our world change so much and we couldn't see our baby cherubs go on into a dangerous future."

"You talk about Riku," Roxas said gravely, "as though you've forgotten about Axel. Why? Why is it that Riku was afforded such graces, such privilege, when Axel was not?"

The Archangels stared at him. Roxas glanced at Axel. The redhead's face was hard, set. His long fingers curled around Roxas' shoulders. He was here.

"Axel was a mistake," Michael said.

Just the sound of that word, made Roxas snap his neck back to look into those dangerous eyes. "How can you–!" he barely got out before Michael cut him off.

"Axel has a gift." Michael spat, " Something we thought was unique." he said unique like it was a dirty word. "All he had to do was bring our people home. Guide them to heaven and ensure their safety. But even he couldn't stick to that. A failure is still a failure, no matter what his special talents."

"I did nothing wrong," Axel hissed. "And I've stuck by that."

Roxas realized that he had to know what was wrong here. If Axel had lost his wings, Roxas had just put it down to archaic forms of punishment not practised anymore. But the way Michael said it, it sounded pretty dire. "What happened?" Roxas turned to ask Axel.

"He started the decline. He was killing our people!" Michael snapped. "I could not allow it!"

Roxas ignored him. Axel just sighed. "I was supposed to bring the unnaturals home, right? Bring 'em to heaven, give them the tour, blah blah blah. But it wasn't that easy, you know? I still had to give a choice. They had every right to say no, right?"

Roxas nodded. Made sense.

"I mean, I wanted them home and all, an angel's an angel. But some of them, Roxas, some of them didn't want to come. Some of them wanted to stay back, stay behind." Axel looked genuinely sad then and it made Roxas' heart ache.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Different reasons," Axel ran his hand through his wild hair, then grimaced at the blood crusting on his fingers. He wiped his hand on his pants. "Sometimes, they just didn't want to leave their family. Some were scared. Some just wanted to watch over their kids and others just didn't want to accept that they were, well, dead."

Roxas blinked, "And you didn't force them."

"Big mistake, apparently," Axel growled, glaring at Michael. "considered treason, somehow."

"Your job was to bring our people home, Axel. You knew this. The fact you were hiding the lost ones from us? Allowing them to fester away as spirits on earth? Yes, treason. You were an angel of heaven, honour-bound to your kingdom and you chose to let angels die."

"They don't die, though." Roxas said. "They just kind of fade, right?"

"Yes, but they don't come home either. They don't populate our already dwindling numbers."

Roxas blinked. He glanced at Uriel, then Gabriel. Both were passive-faced. "That's dumb," Roxas said.

"What?" Michael growled.

"He called you a dumbass," Axel snapped.

Michael bristled and Axel stiffened, growling.

"Axel, you're not helping," Gabriel sighed. "Always so impetuous."

"No, it's dumb," Roxas said. "Axel's right. Angels have a choice, just like demons. You can choose to stay behind because you care or because of whatever. It's not his job to force–"

"Yes it is," Michael snapped. "It is his job. He was supposed to bring them back. We needed angels. Instead, he let them perish."

"And you tore my wings off for it. Have you even thought about that these last few centuries, huh?" Axel snapped back. "Have you looked at the damage!" Axel let go of Roxas and turned, showing his malformed back to the archangels. Gabriel breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Uriel just stared at the red misshapen lumps that used to be wings. Axel winced painfully as he retracted his bat-like wings. With them fully gone, the scars looked even worse.

Axel turned back to them. "It nearly killed me. But somehow, it didn't, asshole."

Michael just glared at him.

"So basically," Roxas said, "You punished Axel for being balanced, for allowing freedom of choice."

"For treason," Michael said.

"No." Roxas answered angrily, "Nothing as simple as that is worth such punishment. I refuse to believe it. You still haven't answered my question. Why Riku and not Axel?"

This had been niggling at Roxas all this time. Everyone knew Riku was the prized flight controller. The angel with the unique call. He was special, different. But so was Axel. Why the change in opinion?

The Archangels said nothing.

"I think I know," Roxas murmured, face hard. "You regret what you did, don't you? It must have been a terrible oversight, a loss to the kingdom, when you threw away your only seeker. With Axel gone, who would find the unnaturals? And such punishment? I haven't even heard of anyone alive today who's gone through that. It's such an ancient form of torture, it's disgusting. I bet you were ashamed."

Michael didn't look ashamed. Roxas was pretty sure that once the Archangel decided something was to be done, it could only be done right, and only done with good conscience. Uriel sighed.

"What happened to Axel was unfortunate. No, we don't practice such punishment anymore, but it was a very long time ago."

Gabriel nodded, "Very."

Roxas glared at them all. No excuses.

Gabriel's lips pursed and _... was he smiling?_ "Pardon me, but my, you certainly have come into angelhood well, Roxas."

Uriel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really, now?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Yes all right, not appropriate timing. Just an an observation. Those eyes, Roxas. They speak to your power."

Roxas frowned deeper, "What do you mean? What's wrong with my eyes?"

Gabriel just tapped his chin with his index finger. "What colour do you think your eyes are, Roxas?"

The younger angel just blinked. "Blue. They've always been blue."

"And what is the significance of that?" Gabriel asked.

Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas," Gabriel steppedcloser, "What type of blue? What matches your eyes best?"

Roxas was beyond bewildered. "What? Who cares? I thought you were saying stuff about–"

"What colour blue, Roxas?" Gabriel pushed.

Roxas stopped, jaw clenched. "I don't know. Sky blue I guess. Same as–" He swallowed. Oh, he'd completely drifted, forgotten.

"Sora," Gabriel finished for him. "Correct. However, your eyes are no longer a pale cerulean, dear Roxas. No, something happened. Whatever it was has affected your physiology. Your eyes have now adopted a much richer, vibrant version of cobalt. Very uncommon colour, don't you think? Reminiscent of storms, lightning, twilight."

Roxas swallowed. Sora. He had to find Sora. Maybe Riku was able to ... Why was he still standing here babbling?

"Again, Roxas," Gabriel intoned, "The significance."

"I don't know!" Roxas bellowed sharply. "Who cares!"

"Only two other angels in history have ever had cobalt eyes, Roxas." Axel said quietly.

Roxas glared at Axel. Was he mad? Who the hell cared about eye colour? Who gave a flying flip? Gabriel had RED eyes, for crying out loud. Freaky. Better he poked his eyes out than listen to this garbage any longer.

But Axel stared back. His sharp gaze pinned Roxas. Was this serious? Then Roxas went over Gabriel's words. Something in his memory bank locked into place like an old rusty cog. The old teachings, the hours from cherub classes. History lessons. Wars. Battles. Demons. Heroes.

Roxas' head turned slowly as his brain figured out what was plainly obvious.

He stared, barely understanding, at both Uriel and Michael. Two of the last three remaining Archangels. Here since the dawn of time. Older than the earth. Stronger than them all. The strongest beings in heaven. Two of the most dangerous creatures to ever cross earth's borders. And they both stared back calmly, unaffected, with identical pairs of cobalt blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
